The thing about love
by hitsugayasugar
Summary: The impending departure of Tezuka stirs up confusing and unwanted emotions within his long time friend Fuji. To escape them all, Fuji does the unexpected, with unexpected results.
1. Chapter 1

**The thing about love…**

**Disclaimer: Everyone puts disclaimers so I ought to put one also right?? Anyway I'm sure you all know who POT belongs.. a certain lucky Konomi-sensei and the animators crew (Yes I know the world is unfair)**

**Warning: I suppose I must give this, judging from the fact that not everyone adores shounen-ai like me (: Yes, this is shounen-ai.. I might be tempted to make it a "VERY SCARY" YAOI later on.. but now. I remain. Pure. And. Innocent. (HAHAHA yeah right)**

Mouths agape, except those of Echizen Ryoma and Fuji Syuusuke, the members of the Seigaku Tennis Club stared at their captain as Ryuzaki-sensei announced that Tezuka Kunimitsu would be leaving for Germany the week after next to further his skills as a tennis player in order to be ready for the U.S Open the following year. Eight pair of eyes looking straight at anyone would have made said person uncomfortable and uneasy as hell, but not Tezuka Kunimitsu, he wasn't one to feel this way easily.

"Bu-chou, is it true?" Momoshiro broke the silence and asked.

"Aa, I confirmed my place there this morning." Tezuka answered in his trademark baritone.

"NYA!! Tezuka!! You can't leave us, Ochibi and I will be so sad!!" Eiji wailed as he clung on to Ryoma and strangled him while looking tearfully at his captain.

"Let go, I can't breathe Eiji-sempai!" Ryoma's plea, however, was ignored as usual.

"Tekuza, must you really leave so soon? Two weeks is rather short notice…" Oishi's voice trailed off sadly as he saw the glint of determination in Tezuka's eyes that confirmed what he already knew but half refused to accept and believe.

"Hai, my place there is confirmed", Tezuka repeated in his usual steely tone, and everyone knew question and answer was over. "Minna-san, you are dismissed." After dismissing his team, Tezuka walked off, leaving his team mates to glance mournfully at his retreating back.

"Nya Fujiko-chan! What do we do without Tezuka?" Eiji whined aloud as he looked pitifully at Fuji, whose eyes, being almost closed at this stage, evaded emotion of any kind while he answered Eiji, "Aa, we just learn…learn to live without Tezuka ne." With that, he disappeared into the changing room where Tezuka entered only moments ago.

**//thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis**\

"Ne Echizen…"

"Nani Momo-sempai?"

"…Aah betsuni…"

"Heh Momo-sempai…don't tell me you'll miss Tezuka-buchou after he leaves for Germany?"

"What?! Of course not! I was just thinking whether Germany has better burgers than Japan, if they do, I'll be so jealous of bu-chou…maybe he could send some back for us, for cultural exchange purposes you know.."

"Baka…No one does that…fussshuu"

"Mamushi! Why are you sneaking around behind us?! And who are you calling stupid? Are you picking a fight?!"

"Fussshuu, bring it on you peach-faced sissy..."

"Teme…" Jostling between the two rival ensued and a couldn't-care-less-even-if-they-break-each-other's-nose-but-has-to-try-break-up-the-fight-in-case-Tezuka-finds-out-and-assigns-him-twenty-laps Echizen finally managed to squeeze himself between Momoshiro and Kaidoh to stop them before an all out fight broke out.

Momo cast one last glare at Kaidoh before dragging Ryoma to the burger joint, pausing at a secluded street to bend down and ruffle Ryoma's hair, (of course Ryoma tried pushing him away) all the while checking if Kaidoh or himself had accidentally done any damage to his favourite junior before continuing on their way for burgers.

**//thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

Fuji wasn't a person who brooded much, but it was exactly what he found himself doing as he sat on the swing at the park near his house after leaving school. Just an hour ago, Tezuka had announced that he was leaving. When he followed Tezuka in the changing room, it had seemed much more different that usual; he didn't want to look at Tezuka, or anywhere near his direction for the matter. He left before anyone else did and went straight to the park.

Somehow, the thought of being without Tezuka suddenly seemed terribly unbearable. Maybe it was because they had been friends for more than five years by now, having moved up to Seigaku Senior High together and becoming a tennis team again at said school, waiting together for their juniors to join them once again as a… "family", Fuji said that word aloud as he thought about what Tezuka meant to him.

Tezuka was family, as was everyone else on the tennis team, and even Kawamura, who had quit tennis once he entered Seigaku Senior High to train to become a sushi chef. He was so used to Tezuka's presence, Fuji thought, that he couldn't imagine not being able to see Tezuka standing next to the tennis courts, eyes alert for any misbehaviour, arms folded, occasionally coming back to life to order mischief-makers to run twenty laps.

Then there was Tezuka's very original (NOT) catchphrase "Do not let your guard down." These were Tezuka's ways of showing he cared. Strange, but special in a sense. That was Tezuka to him, Fuji realized. Tezuka was special. And somehow, he knew he was going to miss his buchou's "special-ness" very very much.

"Melancholic, that's what I am" Fuji thought as he stood and dusted off his bag as he picked it up from the ground and prepared to leave for home.

And melancholic he was. Only, it wasn't the lone feeling making its presence felt. There were others. Confusing emotions clouded about in his mind, and they were just being set free to wreck havoc with Fuji's heart.

**//thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

"Nya Oishi, is buchou really going to abandon us? He can't do that! Even though he always makes me run laps for teasing ochibi… WAHHH I don't want him to go!!" Childish sobs were escaping from Eiji as he walked alongside Oishi on their way home together.

"I suppose he MUST go, since it's such a great opportunity and he must have his reasons well thought out…" Oishi heaved a huge sigh before continuing. "I didn't even see it coming though… He never mentioned it once…maybe because he didn't want us to worry or maybe because he didn't want to worry himself with our reactions… He's more sensitive than we think…" At this point, he heaved another sigh while Eiji gave a wail of deep unhappiness.

Patting his doubles partner gently on the head, Oishi smiled sadly as he said, "Maybe Fuji is right…We've depended on Tezuka for so long, now that he's leaving, we really need to learn to live without him, however much we don't want to…"

With a loud "NYAA!!", Eiji burst into tears at the thought of what Fuji said. He knew his best friend all too well, and he knew, even as Fuji muttered those words so matter-of-factly, that Tezuka's leaving would mean a lot more to him than anyone else on the team.

"Eiji! Come on now let's be brave and not cry silly…" Oishi awkwardly hugged him as the sobbing redhead leaned his head onto his partner's shoulders. With a gulp Eiji stopped crying long enough to wipe off his remaining tears, then dashed off toward the park metres ahead, where he'd just spotted Fuji leaving, Oishi following his partner closely behind.

"Fujiko-chan!!" Eiji called out as he ran towards the lithe figure of Fuji, who'd just gotten up from the swing to leave for home.

"Ahh Eiji, why are you here? Oishi too…" Fuji said as he caught sight of the redhead followed closely by his doubles partner.

"Ne Fujiko-chan we were talking about buchou… Won't you miss him?" Eiji held onto his best friend's arm as he spoke.

"Of course I will. He is the wonderful Tezuka buchou you know. I bet the world will find him wonderful too once he makes his professional tennis debut." Fuji replied, his eternal smile plastered across his fair face.

"Demo… Don't you want him to stay? I mean… you understand him better than anybody…even if I'm supposedly his best friend…" Oishi asked.

"I'd love for him to stay, but that would be just selfish, ne? I want him to fulfil his dreams. Shouldn't we, as his friends and team mates, support his decision?" Even as he spoke those words, Fuji knew he was lying to himself even though he didn't understand why. He'd always imagined the day Tezuka turned pro and he would be there, holding his camera, taking shots of his buchou in one of the proudest moments of his life, being the perfect friend, supportive and always encouraging. Now the time had come when Tezuka would be starting his journey to become the best, but all he wanted to do was yell at Tezuka to stay because the team needed him, because…well just because.

"Ahh, I suppose so…" Oishi agreed reluctantly.

"Nya! I don't want it to be like this! Buchou is buchou no matter what! He can't abandon us! WAHH Fujiko-chan!" This time, Eiji plonked his head onto Fuji's shoulders as he wailed unhappily once again.

Muttering to himself so that even Eiji could not hear, Fuji said softly "I don't want it to be like this too."

**//thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**


	2. Chapter 2

**The thing about love...**

**Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei you lucky cow.. As much as I'd love to own the rights to them.. Sigh. Konomi-sensei and the animators crew beat me to it.**

**Warning: I like boys who like boys, so there. But this only applies to hott and/or pretty guys in animes, like FujiTezuka and MomoRyo etc By the way, that's saying that this fic is shounen-ai.**

**hitsugayasugar BABYY: I beg your pardon for this chapter because it's a bit mopey and dopey and such.**

**Chapter 2**

If it was one thing he prided himself of other than tennis, it was his ability to remain calm and collected even when he was faced with the most chaotic or disturbing situations. As he reflected on this fact, Tezuka Kunimitsu mentally cursed himself for not showing even the slightest hint of how he felt when he announced his intention of leaving Japan for Germany in two weeks' time. It wasn't as if he didn't care.

No, damn it all! He did care, and he knew his team was sorely disappointed and sad about his impending departure and how coldly he'd announced that fact. But to show any sign of reluctance to leave was a weakness he could not afford. He didn't want his team to remain stagnated at the point of which he left, he needed them to be strong, strong enough to see the team through without him there, strong enough to progress and grow. So, his logical mind allowed him nothing but a seemingly heartless announcement that left his team reeling with shock and hurt, something he refused to let get to him until he reached the solace of his room, where he could be alone, and where he eventually allowed the expressions of his various team mates to scroll, one by one, through his mind.

There was one face that stood out prominently, Tezuka realised as he mentally assessed his team and their reaction to his announcement. One Fuji Syuusuke, resident tensai of the Seigaku team. He stood out from the rest because of his strange reaction, or rather, his lack thereof. But Tezuka thought he remembered seeing something the split second Fuji had opened his eyes when Ryuzaki-sensei helped break the news to the team. It was something that resembled…shock, pain and helplessness all rolled into one. He'd just managed to send a short apologetic look to his friend before that split second was over, then Fuji's eyes were shut and the smile was back on Fuji's face as if that look Tezuka caught had never happened. But it did, Tezuka was sure of it.

It was then that Tezuka jerked awake from his flashback as he realized he was staring only at Fuji the moment the announcement was made, or he would not have caught that look altogether...

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

Sitting at his desk that night, Fuji opened the third photo album labelled Seigaku to scan through his precious collection of the memories stored in the form of photographs that he, and others, had taken throughout his five years participating in the various activities of the tennis club. Pausing at one that showed the regulars during his third year at Seigaku Junior High, he noticed once again how everyone seemed to crowd around each other while Tezuka always managed to stand to the side, or the back, unsmilingly trying to look aloof, but failing because of the warm and gentle glint in his eyes, carefully hidden behind his glasses unless one looked properly.

Without trying, Fuji could see through his buchou. He never thought about it often, but he could read Tezuka's moods. One glance and he'd know exactly what Tezuka was feeling. Often, his intuition was confirmed when Tezuka sent him one of those looks that held hidden messages within before giving his usual stern nod that assured Fuji he was right. Of course, these messages were mostly about tennis, usually given during the climaxes of some highly anticipated tennis match involving their team mates. The rest of the time, Tezuka kept himself a close book to everyone.

Maybe it was due to his strict upbringing that moulded Tezuka into who he was today, but Fuji understood him well enough to know that underneath the indifference lay a passionate and fiery fighter that anyone could count on. And Fuji never prodded for more than what Tezuka was willing to give, because he knew it was more than enough. He was grateful that he was counted in the ranks of Tezuka's close friends, because the ones that were shut out remained so permanently.

Recalling how they'd first met and became companions during their tough training sessions, Fuji let his smile reach his eyes as he turned the page of his album only to find a picture of the two of them, aged twelve, Fuji smiling ever so happily, one arm slung over Tezuka's shoulder, while his free arm clutched his tennis racket. Tezuka looked his usual stoic self, but a hint of a smile escaped the stubbornness of his lips as he looked at the camera five years ago.

Chuckling to himself, Fuji wondered what Tezuka was like as a child. "Mnn, imagine a baby boy who didn't cry and pushed helping hands away when he fell trying to walk because he was convinced he could do it all by himself…" Fuji's smile broadened as he tried picturing that particular scenario he was sure occurred when Tezuka was much younger.

Smile fading slightly, Fuji thought back to the moment when Ryuzaki-sensei had made Tezuka's announcement for him. He'd allowed those chaotic emotions he'd felt to run free for just a second before he'd reined them in quickly. But it hadn't been fast enough. He was sure he'd felt Tezuka's knowing gaze fall on him for a second before he shut his eyes and closed off the world to his feelings. And he'd understood that gaze that Tezuka had shot him. It hollered "GOMEN" to his every nerve ending. Tezuka did care. But he wouldn't show it, couldn't show it, for fear that it might crumble his team.

"Ne… everyone's going to think of Tezuka as a cold heartless fellow. I can't allow that to happen, knowing how Tezuka truly feels, how he honestly hates to have to leave…Hmmm, I must help Tezuka show the team that he really cares for them before he goes…" The wheels in Fuji's mind had already begun to turn even as his heart continued to restlessly beat in tune to the reigning emotions in his muddled mind.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

Yawning while dragging himself out of bed, Echizen Ryoma cast a glance at his alarm clock before heading to the bathroom. Realizing what he'd just seen, he did a double take as he looked back at the clock before muttering a loud "Damn it!" while putting on his uniform at super speed. He was late to meet Fuji-senpai, who'd messaged him and the rest of the team the previous night, excluding Tezuka, asking them to gather at the park near his house for an important discussion regarding Tezuka's departure before heading to school. Knowing how "evil" Fuji-senpai was when it came to finding opportunities to make his friends suffer while he watched in sadistic, innocent (NOT) glee, Echizen groaned aloud as he hurried out of the house, thanking Kami-sama that this was not tennis practise and he would not have Tezuka waiting to hound him with twenty laps.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

**hitsugayasugar BABYY: Hi all! I'm wrecking my mind to harvest enough brain cells to continue this the way I planned it to be... It's not easy trying to stay on track I must say.. Anyway I hope there's actually people reading this and actually enjoying it? I _AM _encouraged by the reviews, and I really want to finish this story of mine (Gah! there's a long way to go before this is finished. I think. Bear with me folks!), so I will courageously press on!**

**PS: I really wanna know how you feel about this, so if you've read (you did read this, right? -fingers crossed-), PRETTY PLEASE drop me a review so I have at least an idea of what the audience enjoys yea? sankyuu!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The thing about love...**

**Disclaimer: Who says wishing on stars works?? I did that but POT still continues to belong to Konomi-sensei and the animators crew. -pouts- **

**Warning: The usual love fest.. Only with HOT/pretty boys liking HOT/pretty boys instead. WOOHOO!**

**author's note: um.. hahahaha I forgot what I wanted to say. So let's just read this happily shall we? OH YES! I meant to say that updates for this week will be less frequent due to something horridly EVILL and time consuming, namely MST week (MID SEMESTER TESTSSS). Forgive me folks! On a brighter note, I've kinda plotted everything out nicely, all the way to the finale, so hang in there, ne?**

**Chapter 3**

Tapping his foot impatiently while looking at his watch, Fuji muttered something that sounded very much like an ancient curse from a witch's textbook that made Oishi shiver as he waited alongside his friend for the rest of the team (namely Echizen) to arrive. Eiji and Momoshiro were there, leaning against each other as they desperately tried to keep awake when it was obvious they were more likely using each other as pillows to continue slumbering. Inui was back facing them, scribbling more information about Fuji's supposed use of a "curse" on his junior while Kaidoh cast disgusted glances at a nearly drooling Momo.

Running at top speed, Kawamura shouted as he made his way to the group, "Gomen gomen! I had to help my father deliver some sushi to a nearby company, sorry I'm late!"

"Mnn, that's alright. At least you have a reason for being late…Echizen however…" Fuji let the rest of his sentence hang as his eyes opened just a slit, the mock malice enough to snap Eiji and Momo out of their sleepiness in case Fuji decided it was a crime to be caught in dreamland while he was speaking.

"Ne Fujiko-chan, why are we gathered here in the first place?" Eiji asked whilst rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"It's for Tezuka buchou obviously Eiji-sempai!" An anxious Momo was now looking in all directions for Echizen to appear as he answered Eiji (as Kaidoh hissed viciously at him to wipe the drool off his face), all the while praying that Echizen was hurrying and that he'd better have a good reason for his non-existing punctuality, because "punishment" from Fuji was something he didn't think he could save his best friend from.

Eiji pounced on him just then, "Nya Momo! Are you worried for your lost kitten ochibi-chan?!" Grinning mischievously, Eiji bounced around his junior as he chanted, "Momo's worried about Echizen…Momo loves Echizen!"

Going a deep shade of pink, Momo clapped his hand over his sempai's mouth before he could continue.

"Eiji-sempai, don't talk nonsense!" A blushing Echizen, currently well hidden under his cap so no one could see his red face, appeared behind them as he strode toward Fuji to apologise for being late.

Seeing as nothing escaped the all-knowing Fuji-sama, he decided the embarrassment Eiji caused Echizen was fit enough punishment and let him off with a smile and a "If I were Tezuka, you probably wouldn't have been late, ne?" Echizen gave a tap of his cap as he spoke, "Gomen Fuji-sempai, demo, if you were buchou...you wouldn't be allowed to date yourself, no?"

Fuji's heart skipped a beat but he gave no visible response to that other than a slight increase in the width of his smile before responding. "Mnn, that wouldn't be good. Then we wouldn't be able to double date with Momo and you, ne?"

"Fuji! Why are we discussing dating all of a sudden? Weren't we supposed to be talking about Tezuka?" A somewhat flushed Oishi hurriedly brought their arguments to an end.

Smiling as per normal, Fuji announced with relish, (looking like he'd just gotten a plateful of wasabi sushi all to himself) "I have decided that we should hold a grand farewell party for Tezuka, seeing as how he has worked so hard for the team as our buchou. We ought to show him our love and care before he flies off to Germany. Isn't that a great idea?!" His glee was so barely contained that it was spilling all over the park grounds.

No one dared disagree. (It was Fuji after all)

"Demo…Tezuka buchou didn't seem very unhappy about having to leave you know…" Eiji pouted as he voiced out this thought.

Fuji's eyes snapped open at that, and the entire team backed away as an entity (stopping when they hit a obstacle, in this case, a tree), huddling together to protect themselves from Fuji's obvious wrath.

"After knowing Tezuka for so long, shouldn't we know better than to say that about him?" Fuji's eyes shut slowly as he spoke, and the entire team heaved a huge sigh of relief as they began crowding round Fuji again.

"Tezuka only behaved this way because he didn't want us to be so vastly affected by his leaving, not because he didn't care. Tezuka is our beloved buchou isn't he? Shouldn't we give him back something for all the support and strength he's lent us over the years? The least we could do was to show him how much he meant to us; "to me", Fuji added silently, not understanding why his brain inserted that thought. "...show him our gratitude and lend him some of _our _strength and support this time, ne?" He continued swiftly.

"Hai hai! I agree completely! Even though buchou doesn't say much most of the time, I give it my best shot all the time because I don't want buchou to be disappointed and I know he would be proud despite that indifferent face he pastes on." Momo exclaimed, much to Fuji's delight. Nudging Echizen in the ribs, Momo grinned as he spoke, "Ne Echizen, don't you agree?"

Giving Momoshiro an icy glare from beneath his cap, Echizen gave a slight inclination of his head to show his apparent approval to Fuji's idea before shoving his tennis racket into Kawamura's hand sneakily.

"ALRIGHTO!! BURNING!! I'll make all the sushi you can eat for this party!" Kawamura unleashed his loud inner counterpart.

"Ne, Oishi and I will help you decorate everything Fujiko-chan!" Eiji clung onto his best friend's hand as he cheerfully dished out suggestions, knowing he'd put in a hundred and ten percent of his efforts if this party was all he could do to make Fuji happy. Oishi nodded beside him, calmly wondering what the sudden change in Eiji's attitude could be attributed to, when he caught a wink from his doubles partner. The meaning behind the wink was clear enough; Eiji would explain his behaviour later on.

In the background, Momoshiro and Kaidoh had resumed their usual bickering. This time, the topic of their disagreement was the colour of the banner to be put up at the farewell party.

"It should be blue! Buchou's all cool and stuff so it should be blue, right Echizen?" Saying this, he caught his best friend's head in an arm lock in an attempt to harvest support for his choice of colour.

"Baka! It should be white! It signifies pureness and strength, like buchou fusshuu…"

"Let go Momo-sempai! Or I'll bite your hand off!" Still struggling pitifully against Momo, Echizen managed to huff that threat out before Momo could strangle him.

Momo was about to ignore him, intent on winning the viper in their argument when Fuji clapped his hands together twice to get their attention.

"Minna, I'm so glad you support this idea. As for the detailed planning however…I was hoping that you could leave it to me…and Eiji." Seeing everyone's confused expression at his request, he'd hurriedly included his best friend's name to avoid any unwanted questions. Sending a cutely surprised Eiji an apologetic look, he continued, "I will need all the help I can get with the setting up and stuff, so I'll keep you all informed about the proceedings, ne? For now though…" Fuji paused to glance at his watch meaningfully before chuckling loudly. "You only have about seven minutes before…" Watching his friends dash off at that (all seven of them thinking they'd be late for class), Fuji smiled before he mumbled, "They didn't let me finish… I meant to say they only had seven minutes before I let them off to leave for school…it's still twenty minutes early…"

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

Stopping in his tracks as he turned the corner to Seigaku, he spotted a familiar back strolling just ahead. It was Tezuka, looking majestic and buchou-ish even as he walked to school. Fuji's heart gave a sudden lurch as he called out, "Tezuka!" and jogged towards the taller boy, who'd turned around at the sound of his name and was now waiting for Fuji to catch up.

"You're early." Fuji smiled in greeting as he fell into step beside Tezuka.

"Ahh… So are you." Tezuka replied, not knowing what else to say to the shorter boy walking beside him, who was looking flushed from his short jog, and _very _becoming in the glow of the morning sun.

Slapping himself mentally for thinking such inappropriate thoughts, Tezuka realized that they'd already made their way to the classroom block in comfortable silence and were about to go separate ways. "Ne, Tezuka, see you later!" Fuji gave a short wave accompanied by his signature warm smile before disappearing into his class moments later.

Basking in the warmth Fuji's smile brought to him early this morning, Tezuka briskly strolled into his class, hastening towards his desk to bury his head in books when his classmate commented, surprise evident in his voice, "Ohayou Tezuka-san! Ne, were you just smiling to yourself?"

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

"Ne, Eiji, what was that about?" Oishi asked his doubles partner just as he was about to clamp his mouth over a delicious looking sandwich.

Looking mournfully at his sandwich for a second, Eiji placed it in his lunchbox as he prepared to answer Oishi, who seemed suspicious that his doubles partner had come up with some sort nonsensical plan that had to do with Tezuka's farewell party.

"Ne, Oishi, don't you think Tezuka buchou and Fujiko-chan make a great couple!" Eiji stated with a wide grin.

Cringing inwardly, Oishi shook his head in mock distraught. "What are you up to now? You'd better spill it…"

Sighing, Eiji's smile dropped as he sobered up and said, "Ne, Oishi, don't you think Fujiko's acting a little strange? I mean, it seems to me like he's using this farewell as some kind of… I don't know…I can't guess…But he seems different, ever since Ryuzaki-sensei's announcement about Tezuka. I daren't ask… So, seeing as how he's so enthusiastic about the party, the least I could do was to offer to help him out as best as I can, then try to find out what's wrong so I can help him, right?" Eiji's troubled expression deepened as he picked his sandwich up and began munching on it slowly.

Smiling gently at his friend's thoughtfulness, Oishi patted his friend's shoulder as he said encouragingly, "I'll give you all the support you need! Don't worry Eiji!"

Lifting his head to show a chirpier expression, Eiji chomped away on his sandwich more ravenously, his mood soaring at the mere thought of Oishi's encouraging words.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

**hitsugayasugar BABYY: -wipes sweat from furrowed brow- wow that was tough. I meant, WOW THAT WAS TOUGH. Hahahah.. however, it was satisfying to reread so I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, so, tell me if you did! (: Till the next update then! **

**REPLIES HERE FOLKS!**

**maldita08 - Sankyuu for being my first reviewer!! Angst? Hahaha you're probably gonna get your wish soon...and happy endings are all I do -winks-**

**Ketchup for Blood - Hahaha yes I agree I was like all "HUH?"at some parts when I reread chap 2 myself.. -cringes- anyway, thanks for the encouragement! I will try my best ne!**

**Animestar73 - Heh heh yesss.. buchou suffering in silence..muahahaha Fuji is not the only sadist... ;)**

**yoshikochan - if you're still reading this.. "Tezuka Tezuka, wherefore art thou Tezuka-kun(imitsu)?" heh heh, get my pun? hahahaha, pardon my random-ness.**

**-YukimuraSetsuna- - Hahaha here's that update that you wanted, ne? Though you must pardon my infrequent updates this week due to the terrifying MST week.. ):**

**vierblith --kowtows to you for your ability to write and write and write while remaining so consistent- Sighs.. I know.. Chap 2 was kinda short and unsatisfactory for me.. but for this chapter I'm mighty pleased HOHOHO! It's more substantial.. so! hope you enjoyed it ne? (: **

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**


	4. Chapter 4

**The thing about love...**

**Disclaimer: 3 cheers and 3 cheers and 3 cheers for Konomi-sensei for creating our beloved Tennis no Oujisama! (Although I'm terribly jealous it wasn't me...)**

**Warning: All hail shounen-ai! Especially in cases of HOT/pretty boys falling for HOT/pretty boys.**

**author's note: I get back to normal term next week, how sad.. So updates will be slower...gomen gomen! however, chapters will get more substantial -winks- So stay with me on this won't you? (:**

**Chapter 4**

Frowning to himself as he observed the members of the tennis club warm up, Tezuka couldn't help but notice that a certain tennis genius was missing from the boundaries of the courts. His gaze swept over the area one last time as he confirmed the fact that Fuji was absent from practice. Why though? Hadn't he said "See you later!" just before they parted ways early that morning to head for class? Fuji wouldn't say what he didn't mean…unless something happened that kept him from fulfilling his obligations and promises...

Giving his head a shake to rid off the ridiculous thoughts that were forming out of concern over the mysterious disappearance of his friend, Tezuka pondered over what had occurred this morning as he stepped into class. Tamaya-san had asked if he was smiling to himself, and even if he wanted very much to deny this, the truth was, he _was _smiling.

It just happened that Tezuka had smiled without realizing it himself until Tamaya had brought it up. For the second time that day, he questioned his absurd behavior, and then noted how the direction in which most of his thoughts about Fuji recently seemed to veer towards what one would call, "Excessive…" Tezuka finished, muttering under his breath.

"Come again?" Oishi asked quizzically, his presence beside Tezuka (who was actually unaware of his surroundings and had just been caught day dreaming) gone unnoticed until he spoke.

"Ahh... Um…" Trying to appear as dignified as possible, (make that, trying to pretend he'd not just talked to himself and was overheard) Tezuka cleared his throat before asking, "Have you seen Fuji? He's missing from training."

"Hmm… That's odd, Fuji never misses practice… I'll help you ask Eiji, he'll probably know where Fuji is." Oishi began making his way over to an overenthusiastic Eiji, who was currently hopping fervently around Echizen, trying to knock his hat off as means of warm up.

"Eiji! Stop that! Tezuka's looking this way!" He hissed a warning to his doubles partner, knowing how Tezuka would not take any nonsense from his team and would have Eiji running twenty laps for "causing a ruckus".

Eiji flung himself on his friend as he loudly greeted him. "Nya Oishi! What have you been talking to Tezuka buchou about?"

Smiling as he gently untangled himself from Eiji, Oishi tugged Eiji a fair distance away from the bickering Momo and Echizen (who were trying to decide who should pay for their burgers today), and immediately cut to the chase.

"Ahh… Tezuka was asking about Fuji… He's missing, you realize. Do you know where he's gone to or whether he'll be coming for practice?" Oishi's forehead wrinkled in worry.

"Eh? Tezuka buchou asked about Fuji? That's rare nya!" At that, Eiji started giggling uncontrollably.

Frowning as he stared at Eiji, Oishi asked, "Eiji! Why are you laughing? I just asked you where Fuji was. Is it that funny?"

Eiji suppressed his giggles and turned to glance at Tezuka, whose eyes were still roving around the area of the tennis courts alertly, before he leaned forward to speak to Oishi.

"Ne, Tezuka buchou rarely asks about anyone, right?" His eyes shone with anticipation as he awaited Oishi's answer.

"Yea…" Oishi looked nervously at his doubles partner as he replied.

"Which means...?" Eiji nodded encouragingly.

"Uh… Tezuka just wants to know where his team member is?" Oishi's brows lifted in question.

Shaking his head furiously, Eiji gave in to the urge to enlighten his doubles partner.

"NO NO NO! He's CONCERNED about Fuji!" Eiji's face lighted up in pure delight.

"HUH? Aren't you reading a little too much into that? I mean, it's natural to want to know where Fuji has gone since he hardly ever misses tennis practice." Oishi explained rationally.

Face falling in slight disappointment, Eiji pouted adorably as his mind adamantly refused to give up the idea that Tezuka's concern over Fuji's absence was for a more romantic reason.

"So? Do you know where Fuji is?" Oishi pressed on.

"Nya! He mentioned something about Tezuka's farewell party but he didn't elaborate. I can call him if you want…" Eiji rummaged through his bag for his mobile phone as Oishi cast a glance over at Tezuka (who seemed more tensed than usual, his posture rigid and unforgiving), and Oishi found himself wondering about the truth in Eiji's earlier words about Tezuka being _actually _concerned over Fuji.

It was then that he spotted Fuji stepping out of the changing room and hurriedly poked Eiji in the right shoulder as the latter fished his phone out from the mess in his tennis bag. "Nani?" Eiji asked, standing upright from his squatting position.

"It's Fuji, he's back! You don't have to call him anymore…"

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

Tilting his face up in time to catch a ray of afternoon sun on his fair skin, Fuji made his way over to his captain, knowing that the usual twenty laps were waiting for him.

"Tezuka!" He called out merrily as he reached his buchou.

His heart giving a little skip at hearing Fuji's voice, Tezuka inwardly thanked Kami-sama that Fuji was hale and whole and was now standing in front of him. The relief he felt forced him to acknowledge the fact that he had indeed been worried about the tensai.

Appearing unaffected by Fuji's earlier absence, Tezuka greeted his team mate. "Ahh… Fuji. You're late." He knew an explanation was coming, and so, did not bother to ask for one.

"Gomen. I had some things to attend to. I rushed here as soon as I could." Fuji's voice sounded slightly weary.

Tezuka's gaze fell upon Fuji's face as he assessed the tensai. He _did _look tired, the delicate bags under his eyes emphasizing his fatigue. Tezuka furrowed his brow as he thought about their encounter just this morning. He had been too busy being mesmerized by Fuji's sunny smile (he cringed at this inner confession) and comforted by his presence that he'd not noticed the dark circles underlining his friend's eyes.

The truth was, he'd had a few sleepless nights himself, the guilt of 'abandoning' his team consuming his thoughts, keeping him awake. Then, just as he passed another night in sleeplessness, he'd gotten up from bed, found himself unable to eat any breakfast, and had set off for school way too early.

Meeting Fuji had lightened his heavy heart somehow. The fact that they both knew and understood each other so well eliminated the need to speak, which suited Tezuka well. Fuji's smile had been the cherry on top of a sundae for him, the angelic properties of that beam banishing his worries to oblivion, even if it was just for a moment; and Tezuka was grateful for that.

Slanting his fair head to one side slightly, Fuji gave a small snicker as he asked, "Ne Tezuka, want to go easy on me and give me just ten rounds instead?"

The teasing frustrated him, and Tezuka found himself getting annoyed at Fuji's ability to treat everything so lightly compared to himself, what with the recent events muddling him up so completely.

His expression softened when he found himself being given the privilege of seeing another of Fuji's gentle smiles and he gave a short nod before saying, "Iie, there's no need for rounds today, you've already wasted enough time. Just start training."

"Hai hai Tezuka buchou, I'll go right away…" Treading around the court to retrieve his racket, Fuji heaved a sigh of relief that Tezuka had not made him run rounds. He was tired, he'd admit that. For the past few nights he'd barely caught enough sleep. Having been thinking about the past years he'd spent with Tezuka on the team, the memories had threatened to overwhelm him, and some _very _confusing emotions had come spilling forth as well, forcing sleep from his body.

That afternoon, he'd traveled some distance to visit some old friends to inform them of Tezuka's impending departure and expressed his wish for them to be present for the farewell party as well. It wasn't a wasted trip. The Fudomine boys had agreed to come. One down, more to go.

Shaking his head to rid the incoherent thoughts dangerously close to forming inside, Fuji waved to Eiji as he stepped into the courts and prepared to face off an excited Momoshiro.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

"Minna-san, you are dismissed." As the team dispersed, Tezuka waited for the horde of members to leave before checking the courts one last time, then headed for the changing rooms.

Wearily dragging his bathing materials into the shower room, Tezuka let the warm water pound down on his head as he rested his forehead against the tiles on the wall. His subconscious immediately shifted his thoughts to a certain Fuji Syuusuke.

Sighing, he allowed his mind to wander. The image of Fuji in his mind sharpened to show a bright cheery face, the same one he'd seen this morning, only, the hints of darkness accenting his eyes were missing. It was a familiar face etched deep in his mind after five years of acquaintance. It didn't feel quite right knowing that soon, he was going to lose that.

Not entirely sure why his emotions felt so jumbled up and not quite certain how to handle the way he suddenly seemed to notice Fuji so much, Tezuka stepped out of the shower room only to bump into the object of his troubles.

"Gomen." He instantly apologized. Blinking as he realized it was Fuji standing in front of him, he continued unsteadily. "Ahh… Fuji… You're still here…"

"Mnn… I was hoping to have a word with you Tezuka." His heart thumped wildly as he gazed at a freshly-bathed Tezuka, who look less impassive with his wet, mussed hair. His nose took in the scent of Tezuka's soap as his eyes busily lapped up the image of Tezuka dripping wet and looking most unbuchou-ish. Tezuka, aware that he wasn't looking his normal dignified self, raised a hand to casually brush his hair into a more Tezuka style, failing, Fuji noticed, as the brown strands stubbornly stayed unruly.

Giving up, Tezuka rubbed his towel through his disobedient hair as he settled himself on the wooden bench and eyed Fuji questioningly.

"Are you free the morning and afternoon before your flight to Germany?" Fuji answered his silent query.

"Ahh… I should think so."

"Be sure to keep it free, ne?" Fuji replied jovially.

"Why?"

"The team wants to spend some time with you before we send you off to the airport."

"Ahh… I see. They don't have to, it's alright."

"They _want _to, Tezuka-sama." The light teasing tone surfaced.

Stifling the urge to lift up his head and glare at Fuji, Tezuka nodded as he packed his things. "Ahh… Fine then, I'll keep it free."

Chuckling to himself, Fuji picked up his own bag and gestured to the door. "Would you like to walk home together, Tezuka-sama?"

Slightly annoyed by his teasing but mostly glad Fuji had asked, he nodded once again as he headed out the door, Fuji following close behind.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

Pulling out his mobile phone from his tennis bag, Momoshiro read a text message from his Fuji-sempai before dialing Echizen's house number.

A couple of rings later, Echizen Nanjirou answered.

"Moshi moshi, can I speak to Ryoma please?"

"Eh? That boy actually has friends calling him?"

Momo grinned as he heard Ryoma's father bellow to his son. "Ne, Ryoma, you've got a call from some guy! Come down and answer it now!"

"You don't have to shout so loud, I'm not deaf oyaji." Ryoma's retort came swiftly.

"Moshi moshi." Echizen's voice sounded over the receiver.

"Ahh Echizen! Why do you sound so bored! It's me." Momo teased.

"Nani, Momo-sempai?" Echizen ignored his senior's attempt to annoy a more responsive answer out of him.

"Ahh… Fuji-senpai put the both of us in charge of the decorations. Since tomorrow's Saturday, I was thinking we could go and shop for the materials we needed… How about it ne Echizen?"

"Oh. Anything then."

"Ne Echizen, at least try to sound happier to hear my voice!" Momo went on.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Momo-senpai." With that, he hung up the phone.

"Ne Echizen, you could've at least said bye properly…" Putting the phone down, he continued grumbling to himself as he made his way up to his room, "Che, that boy doesn't even treat me like his senpai…"

**hitsugayasugar- SIDETRACKING: oh my godd. seeing my pen name reminds me of hitsugaya toushirou and I MUST mention that he looked so totally HOT in the latest episode of bleach (131 if anyone's interested) Anyway!! OMG OMG OMG. This chapter took me hella long. Like.. 3 hours plus? I totally gave up on studying for this mann. Intended to study after this but no more brain juices remain. I is becomed stupid after typing this. HAHAHAH ok as usual, hope you enjoyed this.. tell me if you did by hitting the submit review button, sankyuu very very much. I is tired. I is going to bed. **

**PS: Minna-san, thank you for reading, and bigger thanks to those who reviewed! With that, I present you with a small teaser for what is coming up ahead...**

**Eyes snapping open, Tezuka gave a slight jerk to clear his head of the terrible dream he'd just had while dozing in the airport lounge. Forcing the horrible images from his mind, he gave in to paranoia and quickly dialled Eiji's number on his mobile phone. **

**"Eiji. It's me, Tezuka."**

**"Buchou? What's up?" The red head's voice sounded unnaturally high.**

**"Is...Fuji alright?"**

**"What?? Of..of course. Why do you ask?"**

**"Ahh... Nothing important. Since he's alright, everything's fine. I have to go. Bye."**

**"Buchou!"**

**"Yes?"**

**"...It's nothing. Bye."**


	5. Chapter 5

**The thing about love...**

**Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei wa sugoi ne! **

**Warning: BL WOOHOO! HOT/pretty young guys liking HOT/pretty young guys. It's a teen thing.**

**author's note: minna-san! gomenasai ne! Sorry this took so long. I had a terribly hectic week. (got back some test papers DISGUSTING) I'm totally zonked out. Anyway, this update is pretty long, hopefully long enough to pacify you all! I'll update in about... 4 days if I manage to find a treasure chest full of brain cells to refill my own empty brain cavern. (: enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Scrolling through the contents in his email inbox, Fuji Syuusuke's smile brightened significantly as he noted the number of favorable responses present among the replies to his forwarded invitation to Tezuka's farewell party.

Holding up the sheet of paper noting the progress of the party planning procedures, Fuji happily checked the box which stated "guests". All the guests had been informed of the time and venue of the farewell party. It was to begin promptly at ten in the morning at Fuji's house before Tezuka's flight. It would end at 2. Then the Seigaku regulars would get to spend two private hours with their captain before accompanying him to the airport.

Three days had passed since Tezuka's announcement. Three straight days of working on the details for the party, all for the motive of making it perfect.

_Perfect._ Just like the person it was planned for.

Tezuka Kunimitsu was nothing less than perfection. It was a fact that had drilled itself into Fuji's mind since the first day he'd met the silent, seemingly emotionless buchou of Seigaku.

Dropping the checklist onto his table, Fuji flopped onto his bed, his exhaustion laying claim upon his body as he drifted into a slight repose.

But the whirling inner conflicts of his heart refused to settle down and pried sleep away from him.

For the past week, immersing himself within the preparations for Tezuka's party were the only things he could do to keep himself from succumbing to the strengthening confusion in his mind.

How long had it been?

How long had it been since he'd felt this weakness in his heart?

How long had it been since the weakness had grown steadily stronger over the days?

How long had it been since the little cracks had began appearing in the sturdy façade he'd kept up over the years?

How long? Just how long?

He couldn't remember.

He did know, however, that if he had to keep it up for any longer, the cracks would grow wider and he'd bend under all the pressure. If he didn't keep it up, the mask would break, and he would break along with it.

"Syuusuke? May I come in?" The gentle voice of his sister snapped him awake from his thoughts and he sat up as he verbally gave permission to the older Fuji to enter.

Smiling at his sister as she made herself comfortable on the edge of his bed, he eyed her questioningly.

"Is there something you want to talk about, nee-san?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. You've been looking so tired lately, I got worried."

"Ahh, I haven't been sleeping much… Planning Tezuka's farewell party isn't as easy as it sounds…" Trying to inject a little more life into his response to ease his older sister's worries, Fuji gave her a reassuring smile as he finished speaking.

"Are you sure that's all that's bothering you? You've been zoning out a lot lately too… Like during dinner last night? You completely ignored me when I asked if you wanted seconds for the ramen I cooked… And it was your favourite! I made it extra spicy…" Her voice trailed off as she took in the pale countenance of her brother's face.

"Gomen, nee-san. I really didn't notice. I was too preoccupied with the party details…" Fuji admitted half the truth. Sure, he was preoccupied, but with _Tezuka _details instead.

Smiling knowingly, Fuji Yumiko stood up and patted her brother on his head. Strolling out of his room breezily, she paused before stepping out of the doorway and said in a sing song voice, "Too many details… So little time…"

Fuji frowned and threw himself back on the bed as his sister closed his room door.

Just last evening, he'd assigned Momoshiro and Echizen to get hold of materials for decoration.

'Since today's Saturday, they should be starting on it now… I hope things are going right.' Fuji thought.

"Nee-san… Could she possibly guess what I'm thinking right now?" Fuji shook his head at how uncannily perceptive Yumiko nee-san could be at times.

At least one thing was going right. The rest of the planning for Tezuka's party was going smoothly, Fuji sighed with satisfaction before he allowed sleep to overcome him… 'Te…zuka…'

Scrap that. If Fuji even knew how _smooth_ things were going for Momo and Echizen at that point in time, he'd have been chuckling sadistically while egging things on, instead of floating around in dreamland.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

"No, not that one Echizen! This one's better, it has more inside and it's cheaper!"

"Put that back Echizen! Didn't we decide on blue? Take the blue one!"

The person being commanded felt his patience wearing thin, although the most visible sign of annoyance showing up upon him was the slight twitching of his left eyebrow. One more order from that noisy idiot and he was going to… "Echizen! We're supposed to get 10 packets of those, take 3 more!"

SNAP.

That did it.

"Why don't you just shop by yourself then?" Shooting his senior a ticked off face, he dropped what he was holding (party poppers) into the basket Momo was holding and stalked off in the direction of the exit.

'Uh oh. Did I make Echizen mad?' Momo frantically thought as he hurried after his favourite junior.

"Ne Echizen, wari wari! I didn't mean to seem so bossy; I just wanted things to be perfect for buchou's party… He means the world to the team…" Momo put on his best puppy-dog apologetic look as he caught up with Echizen.

Mentally sighing, Echizen gave up trying to ignore his senpai, who was tugging persistently on his sleeve. "Fine, but one more time…"

"Ok ne! Let's go Echizen! You're the best! I'll treat you to burgers later!" Grinning like the rascal he was, Momo dragged an impatient Echizen through rows and rows of decoration materials in a bid to find what they needed.

'I'm just doing this for the burgers, _just_ for the burgers…" Echizen muttered as he allowed himself to be brought around by an enthusiastic Momo, attracting curious glances from fellow shoppers and giggling school girls who seemed to appear in all the sections they were browsing in.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

"Nya!! All the cakes look so delicious! I wonder which one tastes the best..." Eiji stooped in front of the refrigerated glass display and ogled the substantial number of tasty looking cakes arranged inside it.

"This one? Or that one? No no… How about the one in the corner…" Eiji mumbled to himself as he pointed to the cakes that appealed to him and tried to decide which one would taste best.

"Eiji! We're supposed to be choosing Tezuka's favourite cake, not yours!" Oishi couldn't help smiling at the sight of his red haired friend, who looked like a little child choosing his ice cream flavour.

"Nya! Lucky buchou! I want a cake like this too…" Eiji whined as the shop assistant presented Oishi with a cake catalogue to order a personalized cake from.

Laughing, Oishi opened the catalogue and scanned through its contents.

"How about this one Eiji? Tezuka doesn't like sweet things very much, how about a fruit cake?"

Scrunching up his nose, Eiji ranted, "Demo, it's so boring!"

"We'll get them to do writing on the cake in icing then. It'll look nice after that."

"Ne Oishi why don't we have them bake it in the shape of a tennis racket?" Eiji's eyes lighted up as the idea hit him.

"That's a great idea Eiji!"

Turning to the shop assistant, Oishi asked if their special request could be fulfilled and was delighted when told that it would not pose a problem.

After scribbling down the words to be iced onto the cake onto a piece of paper for the shop assistant, they paid the initial deposit. Oishi tucked the receipt into his wallet, then left the shop with Eiji, who was still gazing longingly at the cakes in the shop.

"Ne Oishi…"

"Mnn? Is there something wrong Eiji?"

"Not really. It's just Fuji. He… worries me." Eiji admitted.

"Why?" Oishi cast a concerned glance at his companion.

"I feel as though he's keeping something to himself. Something's bothering him… I don't know what, but I've been feeling those vibes from him for a while now. I thought he would confide in me… But now, I believe he doesn't want anybody to know. It irks me to see him like this…" Eiji's mood darkened with each word he spoke.

Putting a comforting arm around his doubles partner's shoulder, Oishi said, "Maybe it's not the right time for him to confide in anyone just yet. Perhaps he needs to come to terms with whatever's bothering him and try to solve it himself before asking for help. You know Fuji is strong enough to deal with it… He won't want to burden others with his problems…"

"Nya… Maybe you're right Oishi. I shouldn't think about it so much. Fuji will tell me in due time if he needs me, right?"

When Oishi nodded, Eiji brightened slightly.

Then, the brightness disappeared as fast as it'd appeared.

"What's wrong Eiji?" Oishi carefully asked.

"Ne Oishi…" Clutching his tummy, Eiji continued, "I'm hungry… Can we find some food?"

Oishi burst out laughing before pulling his friend into a café nearby.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

Rounding the corner towards the Fuji residence, Tezuka's steps faltered ever so slightly as he thought about the reasons he had had for making this particular visit.

'I need to discuss some details about the team with Fuji.' That was what he was going to say if asked why he was making his way to Fuji's home.

Truth to be told, he was worried about Fuji. On their way home together the previous day, he'd noticed how Fuji seemed to be held up by fragile strings that could snap anytime; that was how delicate he'd viewed his friend to be.

Something was clearly bugging the tensai, something that was serious enough to make Fuji care.

Not that Fuji didn't care about normal things. He just made everything look so easy. That was his strength. But it was also his weakness.

To tell when Fuji was _truly_ bothered about something, or having difficulty resolving any issues, became no sweat at all, at least for Tezuka.

Pausing at the gate, Tezuka hesitated before ringing the bell, his thoughts revolving around what would be the best way to question Fuji without sounding overly concerned.

Buzzing him in, Tezuka gratefully stepped into the warmth of the Fuji residence; autumn was approaching winter soon, and the air was growing chilly.

Yumiko greeted him and he bowed politely, asking if he could see Fuji.

"Sure, he's in his room. Be sure to knock before you go in Tezuka-kun…"

Nodding, Tezuka turned to climb up the flight of stairs leading to Fuji's room.

He'd been here a few times, sometimes with the team for a little get together, occasionally to study or to hold mini discussions about the team. He knew Fuji's house pretty well, so to speak.

Tapping Fuji's closed door lightly, he called out, "Fuji, it's me, Tezuka. Can I come in?"

Waiting and hearing no response, he knocked again.

Still nothing.

'Perhaps he's listening to music and he can't hear me.' Contemplating his next action, Tezuka decided that he'd just risk it and enter Fuji's room anyway.

Turning the doorknob, Tezuka pushed opened the door gently and slipped inside. The curtains were slightly drawn and shadows within the room hindered Tezuka's vision somewhat.

Hitting something as he moved near the middle of the room, Tezuka "Oomphed" as he almost lost his balance, regaining it as his arm caught the edge of Fuji's desk.

His eyes now adjusting to the shadows, Tezuka realized what he'd bumped into.

It was Fuji's legs, hanging off the bed as he slumbered on peacefully, not conscious of the fact that his dignified buchou had just stumbled about his room like a blind mouse.

Moving closer to the sleeping boy, Tezuka peered into his friend's face to check if he was indeed asleep. (Hard to tell since Fuji's eyes were almost always close)

The slow breathing and rhythmic rise and fall of Fuji's chest gave the tensai away.

Settling himself on the chair at the desk next to Fuji's slumbering figure, Tezuka decided impulsively to let his friend sleep. He needed it.

Tezuka's eyes roved around Fuji's room in slight boredom, finishing their tour of the room by landing upon the owner of said room.

Tezuka had always known Fuji to have a feminine face, one that attracted both boys and girls to him. But he'd never seen Fuji's face up close when the latter was asleep.

It was more feminine than ever, peaceful and relaxed, the features pure and astoundingly…breathtaking.

Tezuka realized that he'd forgotten to breathe as he stared intently at his friend's face.

His breathing started up abruptly when Fuji gave a sleepy groan and sat up sluggishly.

"Fuji… You're… Awake." Why did he sound so stupid? He swatted himself inwardly.

"Tezuka! Why are you here?!" Fuji's voice sounded surprised as he found Tezuka sitting just next to him.

"Ahh…"

Not letting him continue, Fuji interrupted, "Why didn't you wake me up? Did I sleep for very long?"

"No, I've only been here about ten minutes. And you looked exhausted. So I just let you sleep." Tezuka replied honestly.

"Mnn, I see. So, what's up Tezuka?" Sitting opposite Tezuka, he found himself facing a perfect view of his buchou up close, his silhouette imposing and regal within the shadows.

"You seemed unusually lethargic the past two days. I'm just… worried." His voice washed over Fuji, whose brows lifted as he heard the genuine concern lacing his buchou's words.

"Mnn, it's no big deal. I haven't been catching enough sleep because I've been busy."

"I see. Are you certain that's all?" Tezuka persisted.

"Hai hai Tezuka-sama! I wouldn't dare lie to you…" Fuji teased deliberately.

Ignoring Fuji's attempt to lighten his mood, Tezuka stood as he prepared to leave.

"I'll just go then, you should get some more sleep…"

"Ne Tezuka, are you free now?" Fuji stood as well.

"Why?"

"There's somewhere I want to go. Will you accompany me?" Fuji tilted his head in question.

Staring at his friend, he took stock of the weariness still present on his face and was all set to shake his head and insist Fuji rest when he noticed the sincerity and earnestness shining from Fuji's slightly opened cerulean eyes.

Sighing, he nodded, and was rewarded with a bright smile from Fuji as the latter hurriedly gathered his wallet and mobile phone and slipped them into his pockets before opening the door and gesturing for Tezuka to follow him.

"Nee-san, I'm going out for a while. Don't wait up!" Fuji called just as they left the house and stepped onto the streets.

Slowing his pace so he fell into step beside Tezuka, Fuji smiled contently.

Actually, there wasn't exactly a place he had in mind to go to.

There was just a person he wanted to go around with, but he wasn't about to tell Tezuka that just yet…

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

**hitsugayasugar LOVES everyone who's read and sends hugs and kisses to those who read and reviewed! **

**PS: OMG ep 132 of bleach! hitsugaya HOTNESS! GREATO!! 33 **

**As usual, I digress. Anyway my chapters always seem to contain more than what I intend to write...can't control myself when I'm typing... More TezukaFuji interaction soon... I have been giving them too little time together, agree? -winks- Hearts you all... tell me what you think about this chap won't you? SANKYUUS:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**The thing about love...**

**Disclaimer: Won't you share those lovely bishounens with me, Konomi-sensei?**

**Warning: You know you love BL.. just like I do -winks- why else would you be here?**

**author's note: Replies for reviews to chap 4 and 5 wayy below folks! Anyway, pardon the angsty-ness in this. I couldn't find any un-angsty way to write this chapter.. As usual, arigatou ne, minna-san, for reading! Oh yes. I must talk about saving the Earth (LIVEEARTH BABYY!) If Man could find ways to destroy the Earth as we are doing now, Man can also find ways to save our planet. Won't you be a part of the solution? Think Green, remember your 3 Rs! It's not too late to make a difference :D**

**Chapter 6**

Crossing the bridge that kept them from dropping into the canal below their feet, Tezuka and Fuji ambled along side by side, both of them with absolutely no idea where their destination would be. Fuji slid his hands inside his pockets, where the cold could not reach; dusk was almost upon them and the evening chill hang in the air.

In his hurry to leave the house with Tezuka, he'd forgotten to grab a light jacket and the pair of gloves laid out on the sofa and was now shivering slightly from the cold.

They'd walked for about half an hour already. Sooner or later, Tezuka was going to find out that there wasn't a place Fuji wanted to visit. Still, Fuji kept silent, enjoying himself tremendously, walking alongside Tezuka in the cool autumn breeze that was teasing their hair into a wind-swept style.

Noticing Fuji slide his hands into the pockets of his jeans, Tezuka fished out a pair of gloves from his own pocket and handed them to Fuji.

"Here, put them on." His voice warned off any possible refusal to his request (more like a command than anything).

Fuji gratefully accepted them and slipped his hands into the warm knit gloves that were slightly too big for his hands. They warmed him, inside and out. Knowing they belonged to Tezuka, and that Tezuka had willingly lent them to him made the chill disappear almost immediately.

"Arigatou, Tezuka."

"Hnn."

Walking on in comfortable silence, they reached a road junction and stopped to wait for the lights to change. Darkness had fallen quickly, and it was at that instant that the street lights chose to light up, all at once, brightening up the darkened paths and roads, throwing rays of light at everything in its way.

"Kirei ne, Tezuka?" Fuji's smile grew broader as he took in the scene.

"Mnn... Fuji, where are you taking me? We've been walking for quite a while already." Trying to ignore the sudden rapid beating of his heart as he caught sight of Fuji's face basking in the glow of the street lamps, Tezuka asked his captivated friend in as steady a voice as he could muster.

"Ne, Tezuka, promise me you won't get mad if I tell you the answer..." Fuji looked at him cheerily, although under Tezuka's close scrutiny, he could make out a hint of something akin to worry buried in his expression.

'Tezuka doesn't do nonsense... I hope he won't get mad at me for wasting his time...' Fuji thought as he glanced at the walkway, waiting for Tezuka's response.

"There isn't a place you wanted to bring me, is there?"

Not knowing what to make of Tezuka's reply, Fuji nodded, lifting his head up to give his buchou an apologetic look.

"Gomen Tezuka, I just... wanted to spend some time alone with you before you leave...after all, we've been friends for so long..."

Expecting Tezuka to brush off his apology before taking his leave, Fuji took off the gloves Tezuka had lent him only minutes ago and handed them to their owner.

Tezuka stared at the gloves, then at the tensai, before returning his glance to the gloves.

Fuji saw hands reaching out to take the gloves and felt deep disappointment engulf him. He was about to turn and head home himself, when a pair of strong hands caught hold of his right one, and he stared in amazement as Tezuka clumsily pulled the glove back onto his hand.

Turning abruptly to hide pink tinge on his face, Tezuka handed the left glove to Fuji before saying, "Since you don't have a place to go to, we can go to a place _I_ want to go to. And put on the other glove before you freeze; you know how important hands are to a tennis player, don't you?"

Striding ahead, he didn't have to turn to know that Fuji was following right behind, and took the time for Fuji to catch up to berate himself for what he just did.

'Tezuka Kunimitsu, just what the hell were you thinking?'

Still stunned that Tezuka had not left as he thought his buchou would, Fuji took a moment to gather his thoughts, which currently revolved around, 'Tezuka didn't get mad at me' and 'Tezuka wants to bring me somewhere' and the best one of all, 'Tezuka put the glove on for me!'

Snapping out of his daze, he hurried after Tezuka, stopping only when they were once again walking side by side, thumping heart next to thumping heart.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

Stomach growling, Echizen dropped the paintbrush he was holding onto the newspaper spread on his room floor and stretched.

"Ne, Momo-senpai, can we continue this after we eat?" Echizen looked over at Momo, who was inspecting the side of the banner he was in charge of painting.

Squinting, Momo bent down to touch up a part he'd missed, replying his junior distractedly, "Ahh... I'll go later... You can take a break first..."

Sighing, Echizen made his way down to the kitchen, piled snacks and drinks onto a tray, then climbed back up the stairs to his room.

Momo didn't notice Echizen was back until a tray of food dropped in front of him on the newspapers with a noisy crash.

"Echizen! Don't scare me like that! Ohh! You brought food! Ok you're forgiven!" Rummaging through the packets, he opened a bag of chips and tucked in hungrily.

Echizen rolled his eyes when Momo offered the packet to him and exclaimed, "Ne Echizen! I'm starving! Thanks for getting all these."

"Che Echizen why are you being so cold again!" Momo tackled him when Echizen pointedly ignored him and opened a can of Ponta.

"Momo-senpai! Let go! I'm going to spill..."

SPLASH.

Grape Ponta landed in a neat splutter on Echizen's shirt.

Backing away quickly when he saw the glint of evil in Echizen's eyes, Momo chuckled sheepishly as he tried to protest his "innocence".

"Ne... Echizen... It was just an accident... right?"

Holding his senpai's glance with his stubborn glare, Echizen succeeded in distracting Momo's attention from the leftover Ponta in the can he was holding as he tilted the drink, and a stream of cold soda trickled onto Momo's head, earning Echizen a satisfying yell from said senior.

The rest of the night, the least to be said, was spent in good-natured fighting and bickering.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

The night sky, Fuji thought, couldn't be more beautiful than when it was viewed with a person you loved.

Yes.

The confusing emotions had settled themselves on a final target once and for all.

He'd known that that final realization was coming. But he never expected it to hit him that hard.

Looking at Tezuka's back as he stood behind him, Fuji felt his heart give a wrenching clench when he pictured Tezuka leaving... leaving him behind.

They were at the the tennis court near the park, where they had played against each other in their first year in Seigaku Junior High.

"Fuji, you remember this place, don't you?"

Smiling despite the chill that was spreading into the caverns of his heart, Fuji nodded.

"Hai. I could never forget this place."

"That was one of the rare times I saw you get so angry..." Tezuka continued, eyes shutting a little as a breeze whipped past his face.

"Ahh... Souka. That was one of the rare times _you_ got me angry..." His mind relived the moment when he'd half-scolded, half-lectured Tezuka for playing with an injured arm.

When the moment passed, Fuji opened his eyes and took in the perfection that surrounded him. Perfection in the form of a beautiful night sky, perfection in the presence of Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Yet, Fuji thought with a hint of bitter irony, everything was far from perfect. Tezuka was leaving. Nothing could be perfect.

His vision blurred all of a sudden; he saw more stars than there were supposed to be in the sky, and gravity seemed to pull at his legs.

Then, a warm body was holding him upright. Golden brown eyes met ocean blue ones as Fuji found himself supported by Tezuka's strong arms.

"Fuji? What's wrong? Are you feeling alright?" Tezuka's deep voice rang out.

His exhaustion had got the better of him, Fuji thought as he shook the stars out of the head and gently pulled himself from Tezuka's hold.

Tides of emotion had overwhelmed him when he looked into Tezuka's eyes. He needed to get away from his greatest weakness before his mask cracked open completely.

He never knew the depth of which his feelings for Tezuka ran until seconds ago, when he was enfolded safely in the arms of the one who had always kept him from falling. And yet, that person was the one unknowingly pushing him over the cliff this time round.

He'd felt sheer desperation. The desperate need to cling onto Tezuka and not let go, but also the desperate need to push him away for fear of intoxication; intoxication to perfection never got anyone anywhere.

'They say you won't know you've fallen in love till you've fallen out of it.'

Technically, Tezuka's leaving was like falling out of love for Fuji, and it was accurate to some extent, seeing how the floodgates to Fuji's hidden feelings had burst open once Tezuka had announced his departure.

'So... I've fallen in love huh? Never knew it felt like this...' Fuji's mind took stock of this new emotion quickly. He wasn't surprised by it.

A year or so.

Exactly how much 'so' was, Fuji couldn't tell. He only knew that was when he'd started having special feelings for Tezuka, something more than friendship, but what exactly, he didn't know. He could never find a word to put to those feelings, and so, never let them bother him too much.

Until now.

Now, when he finally discovered a word to put to those reckless feelings.

Now, when the multiplier effect had had its way and the bother of these feelings became too much to handle.

Now.

Now wasn't going to last.

"Fuji?" Tezuka's slightly anxious voice prevented Fuji from zoning out.

"Ahh... I'm fine, just tired. And I'm just... happy that you brought me here tonight. Arigatou ne, Tezuka? For remembering..." Pride forced the lies through his mouth as Fuji averted his gaze from his buchou's figure.

Tezuka mistook Fuji's trembling as one from cold and shrugged off his coat, draping it over Fuji's slim shoulders as Fuji's eyes snapped open from the contact.

"We should go, it's getting cold..." Tezuka suggested when he noted with worry how pale Fuji was under the light from the stars and the street lights.

Not wanting this seemingly magical night to end, Fuji shook his head with much fervour.

"Wait... There's somewhere I want to go... Just one place..." Fuji prayed that his voice didn't give away the wistfulness he felt.

There was something about Fuji's voice that troubled Tezuka.

He just couldn't discern what it was.

Mesmerized by the light that caught in the ultramarine pools of Fuji's eyes, Tezuka nodded distractedly, following closely beside the tensai, willing the cold from his friend's body as he noticed how Fuji shivered despite being huddled in his coat.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

Answering the phone, Oishi could hardly get a word in as he heard Eiji's voice speed-talking anxiously on the receiver.

"Eiji. Calm down and talk, I have no idea what you're saying..."

"Oishi! Nya! I've been trying to call Fujiko since 7 and it's almost 9.30 now but he still isn't home! Where do you think he's gone? Fuji's always home by now! Yumiko-san says he's out with Tezuka! Do you think something's happened!" Eiji rattled off once he'd calmed his nerves slightly.

Oishi quickly cut in before Eiji could take a breath and continue.

"Eiji! Relax! Didn't you say he's with Tezuka? You can't be safer than when you're with Tezuka, especially if you're Fuji, right?"

Letting this sink in, Oishi waited in silence for Eiji's response.

Blinking, Eiji realised that his doubles partner was absolutely...right.

His voice now meek as a mouse, Eiji answered sheepishly, "Ne, Oishi... You're right nya... I got worried for nothing."

"See! Nothing to be concerned about, Fuji's in no danger." Oishi said reassuringly.

"Ne Oishi..." Eiji said thoughtfully.

"Hmm?"

"Since Fujiko is so... pretty, he might be in danger if Tezuka buchou loses control and decides to ravish him don't you think?"

The only thing Eiji heard next was the dial tone of the phone as Oishi shook his head disbelievingly and hung up.

"NYA! Oishi is mean! He hung up on me!"

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

Rounding a corner, Tezuka and Fuji reached Seigaku Junior High, and Fuji led the way to the outside of the tennis courts, wired fencing surrounding them. They both knew what the other was thinking as they looked into the darkened courts.

In their third year at Seigaku Junior High, they'd played the match of their lives against each other at these very courts.

"Remember what happened here, Tezuka?" Fuji asked quietly, a gentle smile playing upon his lips.

"Ahh... It was a good match."

"I will never forget that defeat..." Fuji gave a small sigh.

"Fuji..."

Hearing the apologetic tone in Tezuka's voice, Fuji interrupted.

"That was the best match I ever had. It was the only one where I'd ever felt such a need to win... Arigatou ne, Tezuka, for igniting that passion in me?"

For the second time that night, Tezuka heard his friend thank him and he felt himself blushing ever so slightly at hearing the genuine gratitude in Fuji's voice.

Indeed, Tezuka had been amazed at how remarkable Fuji's skills had been when he played with his full strength. Combined with his newfound urge to win, it was a killer of a player facing him back then. He'd won, not at all easily, and it was the only time he'd managed to capture such raw emotion present on the tensai's face after a match.

He would never forget that match as well. But for all the different reasons.

He'd never forget how formidable a player Fuji was when awakened from his dormant state, how arresting he'd looked standing opposite him on the courts, how Fuji's eyes had locked on to his with such fierce intensity it became hard to breathe, how his face and body had radiated the stormy and tempestuous passion he'd newly acquired... his list could go on.

Leaning on the fencing, the two of them spoke nothing, each lost in their own world of memories, leaving time panting as it tried catching up to them.

Each realising that what they were thinking might be improper, they trampled on their reasonings and stared off into space again.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

**hitsugayasugarlovestheearth: Once again, domos, minna... aishiteru! Tell me what you think about this by hitting that submit review button, won't you? (:**

**PS: fanfic was acting up yesterday so I couldn't update even though I was dying to put this chap up.. BAHH!**

**REPLIES!**

**1FujiEijiLover - Thanks for reading! Stay with me on this till the end ok? I'll do my best to make it worth your while... and mine heehee.**

**aira - Heh heh twists? No problem! They'll definitely be coming, so be sure to catch them ok! I will work hard ne!**

**Ketchup for Blood - Hahaha how marvelous it would be if Tezuka really said that... I laughed alot reading that comment (:**

**vierblith - AWW THANKS! hearts you back for updating oneyearinfour! Hope this chapter makes you happy too.. I've been having a tough time in school too GAHH! TezukaFujiLovee will keep us going WOOHOO! ;) Burning love always!**

**maldita08 - One jealous buchou coming right up! Although you're gonna have to wait a while for that to happen.. and of course I'll invite all those boys! the more hot guys, the merrier, what say you? AYE?**

**Animestar73 - Muahaha, I'm pretty evil making Fuji suffer so... but soon... Tezuka will be too.. ohh can't say anymore! (Claps hand over mouth in attempt to muffle all the words trying to spill out)**


	7. Chapter 7

**The thing about love...**

**Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei_ has_ _just gotta_ be aware of how jealous I am..**

**Warning: HOT/pretty boys loving HOT/pretty boys yada yada yada.**

**author's note: Hmmm, this chap is a little shorter that the previous 2 I put up. Gomen ne.. I hope it isn't draggy or anything.. There's definitely angst here OH MY. I is tireds. I is have no brains left. Hahahaha ignore that please, I am being stupid. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this... we'll get back to more action/drama/fluff soon. If my brains decides to function again, I will see you all in about 4 days as usual. Replies all the wayy down, hearts!**

**Chapter 7**

Stars twinkling high up above them, Tezuka walked Fuji home, the light gust of wind stirring up the autumn leaves beneath their feet.

Tezuka had insisted on walking his friend home, half afraid that Fuji might suffer a relapse of that brief fainting spell he'd had back in the park, half wanting to prolong the time spent with his friend. Fuji surprised him by not protesting.

Reaching the Fuji residence, Fuji slipped off Tezuka's coat and handed it to its rightful owner with a grateful smile.

"Arigatou, Tezuka, for spending this evening with me." Fuji's eyes sparkled with pure delight.

Not knowing what else to say, Tezuka said his usual "Hnn… You're more than welcome. You really should get a good night's sleep, your body needs that rest…"

"Hai hai, Tezuka-sama! Your wish is my command… Oyasuminasai, Tezuka!" With a small wave, Fuji disappeared into the house.

As Tezuka left for home, he couldn't stop himself from thinking that if his commands worked so readily… there would be a whole lot of things he'd wish for.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

Early next morning, Fuji woke up to an incessant amount of loud noises and raised voices.

Yawning as he stretched, he could distinctly make out the voices of his little brother and his best friend in the background.

Giving a slight chuckle, he quickly opened the door only to find Fuji Yuuta trying his hardest to block a hyper Eiji from barging into his brother's room

"Aniki is still asleep! He's being a lazy pig right now, so quit trying to bug him!" Yuuta frantically tugged off Eiji, who was whining while clinging on to his arm.

"Nya! I just need to check on Fujiko-chan! I called him so many times last night but he never answered! I'm his best friend! He won't mind me bugging him! I want to make sure he's alright!"

Desperately trying to muffle his laughter, Fuji watched the scene in amusement. This was good morning entertainment and he wasn't going to lift a hand to stop the commotion until it reached its climax.

But his show ended when his sister appeared next to the two bickering boys and greeted him loudly, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Ohaiyou Syuusuke!"

Both boys turned to stare at him.

"Aniki! You were awake? Why didn't you say something…?" Yuuta glared at his brother.

"Fujiko!" Eiji immediately attached himself to Fuji. "What happened to you last night? Where did you go with buchou? Nya! You got me all worried…"

"What? You went out with Tezuka?" Yuuta quickly cut in.

"Ohaiyou nee-san, Yuuta, Eiji…"

Pulling her youngest brother by the hand, Yumiko led a glowering Yuuta into the kitchen, leaving the two friends to speak in private.

Gesturing for Eiji to follow him, Fuji entered his room and sat down on his bed.

Once seated, Eiji started fiddling with the things lying on Fuji's table while shooting questions at his best friend.

Fuji answered as best as his ears could keep up.

"Mnn… Tezuka and I visited some places… No, we didn't go to scary places… And no, we didn't stop to eat at your favourite restaurant… We just walked a lot. And of course we didn't do anything indecent, what makes you think that?"

"Well, because you're a pretty boy, Fujiko-chan… Buchou might harbour some strange thoughts… You never know…" Eiji grinned and wriggled his eyebrows at Fuji.

Laughing a little at Eiji's wild imagination, Fuji switched the subject easily.

"Ne, Eiji, what do you think I should get Tezuka as a farewell present?"

"For buchou? Nya… probably something practical and boring…" He ducked when Fuji reached out a hand to swat him.

Sniggering to himself, Eiji thought hard.

"Nya! Tezuka-buchou's so difficult to choose a present for… Everything doesn't seem to go with his cool image ne…"

"You think so too? I feel the same way… It seems as though nothing is good enough for him, don't you think?" Fuji replied thoughtfully.

Nodding his head profusely, Eiji dragged his friend from the bed and suggested happily, "Since that's the case, let's go shopping!"

Noting the enthusiasm in his best friend's voice, Fuji couldn't bear to put a damper on Eiji's idea and agreed to go shopping together for Tezuka's farewell presents.

While waiting for Fuji to wash up and put on some decent clothes, Eiji smiled with satisfaction.

He'd got Fuji to agree to spend time with him… This way, it would make it a whole lot easier to find out exactly what was bothering the tensai.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

Turning onto his side, Momo gave a sleepy groan as he opened his eyes only to find rays of sunlight flooding the room.

Letting his eyes adjust to the bright light, Momo blinked and stared hard at the object lying right in front of him.

Yelping when he realized the "object" was in fact a person, more accurately, Echizen Ryoma, he scrambled into a sitting position hurriedly.

Opening just one eye, Echizen squinted and sat up slowly, yawning. "Why were you making so much noise early in the morning?" He asked accusingly.

Momo gave no response for a little while, before his face went redder and redder as his cheeks puffed up and he burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Mildly indignant at his sempai's action, Echizen glared at him with full murderous force.

"Hahaha… Echizen… You have hahahahaha… paint hahahaha on your hahaha face…You hahahaha must have hahahaha slept hahahaha on the paint hahahaha baka Echizen…" Finishing that sentence after taking tons of breaths from laughing, he collapsed onto the floor and rolled around clutching his stomach.

Catching sight of his reflection in the mirror, Echizen confirmed what Momo had just told him.

Picking up the bottle of leftover paint, Echizen ungraciously dumped its contents on his sempai's hair.

He then sat back to admire his masterpiece as Momo stopped laughing and sank into stunned shock.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

Stepping into the mall, Eiji started towards the huge department store, dragging Fuji along with him.

"Nya! This is nice!" Grabbing a belt with a star shaped buckle, Eiji posed with it and grinned at Fuji. "How about getting this for Tezuka buchou?"

"Eiji, isn't that for girls? We're on the wrong level…" Fuji looked at his best friend in obvious amusement.

Face scrunching up in cute embarrassment, Eiji hurriedly replaced the belt and pushed Fuji towards the escalator.

"Nya Fujiko-chan, what do you have in mind to get for buchou?" Eiji asked as soon as they reached the correct department.

"I was thinking... a nice new coat since his current one is getting a little worn out…" Fuji answered as he thought about the coat that Tezuka had draped over him just the previous night. It'd provided adequate warmth, but it _was_ getting a little old… Tezuka had had it for two years if his memory did not fail him.

Glancing toward the jackets and coats section, Fuji absently continued, "And… a new pair of gloves too…"

"Gloves?" Eiji followed Fuji as they browsed through the various coats.

"Mnn…" Spotting a white coat with gray finishes on the pockets and collar, Fuji headed in its direction.

"Wah! It's so expensive nya! 32,000 yen! Demo… it is rather nice… and it fits buchou ne!" Eiji exclaimed when he read the price tag.

The golden buttons on the coat would match the golden brown of his eyes, and the design was fitting for Tezuka's image; the sophisticated patterns subdued its glaring stylishness, making it a perfect choice for Tezuka.

Fuji nodded with satisfaction at his choice and brought the coat over to the counter for payment. It was wrapped nicely and placed in a paper bag. Eiji tried on coats while waiting for Fuji to return, parading in front of a mirror while admiring himself.

Making his way towards Eiji, who seemed to be muttering to himself, Fuji silently eavesdropped on his friend.

"Nya… how do I bring up the topic with Fujiko…? He's so sharp, he'll see through me straight away if I beat around the bush…" Eiji pouted as he argued with himself, putting the coat he'd been trying back onto the rack.

"What topic Eiji-chan?" Fuji whispered into his friend's ear, startling a small yelp from Eiji.

"Fujiko-chan! Don't scare me like that!"

"Spill it Eiji… I heard you talking to yourself. What is it you want to talk to me about?" Fuji's eyes gleamed as he watched his best friend twitching and squirming in front of him.

"Nya… It's difficult to bring up…"

"So I heard." Laughing a little to lighten the mood, Fuji patted Eiji's arm gently. "Just say it, don't keep it bottled inside you. I give you permission to speak your mind ne, Eiji…"

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

Tezuka jerked his head up and tore his eyes away from the book he had been reading.

Just that second, he'd felt extremely ill at ease all of a sudden.

It was as though a deep sense of foreboding had cast a heavy shadow across his heart.

Stepping into his bathroom, Tezuka splashed some cold water on his face.

Staring at his reflection, Tezuka wondered about his sanity.

'What in the world is wrong with me…? And why did I agree to spend more time with Fuji last night when it wasn't necessary in the least?'

He sighed when the devil half of his mind started answering all his queries at top speed.

'Wrong? Yea sure… There's definitely something wrong with you, but I'm not telling… You're going to have to figure that out yourself… And you spent more time with that pretty boy Fuji because you wanted to… Admit it Tezuka Kunimitsu.'

'Sure I'll admit it… Over my dead body.' He retorted as he settled himself back on his chair and began reading again even though the image of that 'pretty boy Fuji' continued to plague his mind and taunt his heart.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

As they made their way to the exit of the departmental store, Eiji finally spoke his mind.

"Fujiko, ever since Tezuka announced that he was leaving, you've been acting strange. I don't know what's strange but I feel as though you've been keeping something to yourself and the burden's getting to you… Do you want to share? I mean… I'd understand if you didn't want to, but I just got worried seeing you like this…"

Hearing the genuine concern from his best friend's words, Fuji felt touched, but guilty at the same time. He should have known that his normally carefree demeanor would not fool Eiji. Yet, he wasn't ready to tell the complete truth to his best friend.

Pausing at the road junction, Fuji replied with what he thought was a neutral answer.

"Gomen, Eiji, for making you worry, but it's nothing. I've just been too exhausted planning Tezuka's farewell party. Hontoni daijoubu desu, shinpainai…"

"Then why? Why are you working so hard for this party? It seems as though you want to put all your energy into this party so you have none left at the end of the day to think about everything else. Is that it?" Eiji looked at Fuji pleadingly.

Guilt consumed him, but Fuji directed more lies at Eiji.

"Iie, it's not that… You're reading too much into this Eiji…"

As the light flashed green, they continued walking. Just as they reached the end of the traffic junction, Eiji popped this question.

"Don't lie to me Fujiko…Is it because you like Tezuka buchou and can't bear to have him leave? Is that why you're behaving like this?"

Stunned that Eiji had guessed his exact sentiments, Fuji froze on the spot as his brilliant blue eyes snapped wide open and looked into Eiji's worry filled ones.

He watched as Eiji's eyes widened when he caught sight of the car that was nearing Fuji and realized with horror that the lights meant for the vehicles had turned green, even though Fuji was still standing on the road.

Fuji turned in time to see the driver frantically breaking.

But time, apparently, was not on his side.

It hit him before his brain registered enough information to move his legs.

There was a loud bang that accompanied the impact.

He remembered flying a short distance, landing forcefully on his back, hitting his head hard.

But all he thought at that moment was, "I hope Tezuka's coat isn't damaged…" before he drifted into the abyss of darkness.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

_He saw nothing for a while, just darkness; emptiness._

_Then, light poured into his line of vision and he was once again on the tennis courts of Seigaku._

_But, something was different._

_He looked around._

_With a sweep of his ever so sharp eyes, he immediately knew what was wrong._

_Actually, there wasn't anything wrong. It was just that Tezuka was missing._

_With an ache in his heart, he recalled that Tezuka had left for Germany._

_He stepped forward, and slipped._

_He landed on the ground hard._

_He looked up when a hand appeared in front of him, offering help._

_His eyes opened with sudden force._

_The hand belonged to Tezuka._

_He reached out to take it._

_But it drifted further and further as he moved his own hand nearer and nearer to grab Tezuka's; grab it and never let it go again._

_He gave a cry of alarm as Tezuka slowly faded into the background, and his hand grabbed nothing but thin air._

"_No, don't go. Wait for me… Tezuka! Come back!" The words seemed cold and flat as they spilled from his lips._

_He looked down. There was water on his hand as he held it below his face._

_They were tears, he noted with surprise._

_With a start, he recalled the lyrics of a certain song he'd heard somewhere, sometime ago._

_**Love blinds you, and unwinds you.**_

_**Love will forsake you, threaten to break you.**_

_His vision blurred as the meaning behind the lyrics sank into his mind and the tears flowed like raindrops during a storm._

_He heard his name being called._

_He tried his best to open his tear filled eyes, but the lids were so heavy._

_Was it Tezuka calling him? Was he back?_

_His lids opened slowly as his vision cleared._

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

"Eiji…"

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

**hitsugayasugar desu: "Hontoni daijoubu desu, shinpainai" roughly means "I'm really ok, don't worry". Gomen ne, my romanisation might be a little off.**

**PS: Minna! Thank you for your support as usual! Remember to click on that submit review button to tell me what you think about this chapter ne! See you soon! (:**

**vierblith - -sings-ooh ooh ooh love is in the air! hahahah yes I totally loved the part where Tezuka put the glove on for Fuji, I sat there picturing the perfection of that scene as I typed it.. heh heh Eiji is actually the best character for me to write.. his personality is so open and cheerful :D Kawaii ne! But burningg LOVE is always TezukaFuji. They are considered a whole. Must not be separated...or else..someone will have to pay... -evil glint in eyes-**

**MidnightSunrise951 - aww arigatou ne! I'm so glad you like it -sends you colourful balloons- and of course! I heart TezuFuji! If you're in approval of more TezuFuji moments, say aye! -winks-**

**1FujiEijiLover - Thanks for the support ne! I'm glad you'll continue! I will definitely make sure you won't regret it :D -huggles-**

**Ketchup for Blood - Hahaha WARI NE! I think too much TezukaFuji fries my brain and makes me go off course once in a while! thanks for the constructive criticism ne! I will do my best woohoo! hope this chapter's better? tell me ok:D**

**Animestar73 - OMG hahahah that would have been great, wouldn't it! If Tezuka had just banished his morals and ravished Fuji heh heh... but if I do write a sequel and do "ravishing", ooh I might just get a nosebleed. I'd better tone down my thoughts.. -hides in corner and grows mushrooms- As usual, hope you like this chap.. will do my best to make sure this lives up to expectations ne:)**

**Okinneko - Woohoo thanks for liking that chap! I thought it was too angsty for its own good.. :) hahah anyway here's that update you wanted.. hope you enjoyed it! heh heh don't worry too much for Syuu-chan.. it's going to be Tezuka's turn to suffer soon... OHH CAN'T SAY ANYMORE! -drags myself away- **

**Kiari - hearts you for thinking it was sweet since I really thought it was beyond angsty. hope you liked this chap :D look out for more won't you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The thing about love...**

**Disclaimer: Boohoohoo Konomi-sensei... Why won't you give them to me??**

**Warning: Shounen-ai times 88435609 here. But you know you love it anyway. (:**

**author's note: I apologize for my sometimes inconsistent writing ne! But this is my first fanfic ever so pls forgive! Anyway I know I said four days.. but I gave up doing my accounts tutorial for this and I couldn't help it... I just had to put it up earlier! (: By the way, I know it is really quite impossible to accomplish what Fuji did at the hospital here.. but bear with me and just pretend he really did succeed ok! Hearts you all for reading and reviewing.. I'll reply reviews from chap 7 & 8 together in chap 9 alrighty? -hugs and kisses-**

**Chapter 8**

"Eiji…"

"Fujiko! Are you feeling alright! I was so scared! Do you feel pain anywhere?" Eiji's anxious face looked down at him with worry.

Fuji felt little aches and pains all over his body, but the most significant pain was present at the back of his head, a throbbing sensation that was making him woozy.

He rotated his head slowly, looking around at his surroundings.

Attempting to sit up, he groaned when the pain hit him hard and a wave of nausea struck.

Eiji was by his side immediately, supporting him as he leaned onto the wall behind the bed he had been laying on moment ago.

"Fujiko! Don't try to move unless unnecessary, that's what the doctor said!"

"Where… are we?" Fuji managed to ask, his voice slightly raspier than normal.

"We're at the city hospital ne! I called the ambulance straight after you were hit… There was blood all over your head…" With that, Eiji burst out crying.

Touching the back of his head, Fuji found a plaster surrounding his wound and bandages wrapped around his head. It hurt badly and he winced.

Reaching out a shaking hand to pat Eiji's head, he found enough energy to say "It's ok Eiji, I'm alright now."

There were footsteps, and a doctor stepped into view. Eiji's sobs subsided as he looked at the doctor attentively, awaiting the verdict on his friend's injury.

"Fuji-san? I see you've awoken, are you feeling alright?"

"Ahh… There's some pain on the back of my head…"

"Yes. The impact from the hit caused quite some bleeding. The wound was quite deep; we had to give you stitches… And we need to keep you for observation for a few days at least, just in case a blood clot forms and concussion sets in… By the way, if your friend could come out and register you and fill up the required information, we'll be able to inform your family members about your condition right away."

Fuji tapped Eiji on the shoulder as the latter prepared to follow the doctor out to the reception.

"Eiji-chan… Do me a favour. Don't let them inform my family… I don't want them to worry over nothing…"

"Nothing? This isn't nothing Fujiko-chan! Your family needs to know! You're going to be staying here for observation Fujiko! They'll find out even if I do as you say!" Eiji exclaimed in as loud a whisper as he could.

"That's the point Eiji-chan…I don't plan on staying to be observed. There's only five more days before Tezuka's party. I have so much unfinished planning left to do; I can't afford to stay trapped here for a couple of days to have these tests Eiji. Please help me ne?"

"Demo… I can't help you do that! What if there's concussion or blood clots and all those scary things the doctor said might happen? I won't be able to forgive myself." Eiji looked at his best friend seriously.

"I won't forgive you if I don't get to organize Tezuka's party properly the way I wanted it to be… Please Eiji… I've never asked for anything. I just want Tezuka's party to be perfect before he leaves. I promise I won't let anything happen to myself. Please Eiji-chan…" Fuji's ocean blue eyes stared into Eiji's pleadingly.

"Fujiko… Are you sure?" Eiji looked adorably confused as his decision wavered with Fuji's plea.

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Mnn… Ok then… But how're you going to escape?"

"Distract them and I'll leave quickly."

Moments after Eiji exited the room, he could hear a ruckus outside as Eiji began ranting about how the reception was so bad he couldn't hear a thing as he pretended the speak on his mobile.

Slowly standing up and making his way to the door, Fuji clutched his head as the throbbing pain increased its tempo and caused him to see stars as he dragged himself out into the corridor. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Eiji talking loudly and a couple of nurses trying desperately to get him to lower his volume.

Texting Eiji a message to thank him for his help, Fuji got onto a cab and made his way home.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

"Syuusuke! Whatever happened to you?" His sister and mother gaped in shock as he staggered into the house.

"Ahh… It's nothing; I got a cut when I fell just now. I got bandaged up at a clinic. I'm really ok, don't worry."

They did not look convinced, but seeing the pale countenance present on his face, they let it pass and he hurriedly made his way into his room and collapsed onto his bed, a headache developing and adding to his pain.

He fell asleep fitfully that night, while his best friend Eiji worried himself into dreamland kilometres away in his own home.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

The next morning, Fuji awoke at the crack of dawn, the agony of the burning sensation at his wound forcing his eyes open. Entering his bathroom, he popped painkillers into his mouth, before gently removing the bandages wrapped around his head.

Looking into the mirror, he cleaned off the dried residues of blood on his forehead and hair, and then examined the plaster on his wound. It wasn't very noticeable since parts of it were hidden within his hair, but he still needed a convincing explanation for people who happened to be observant creatures like a certain Tezuka Kunimitsu.

He felt better after the painkillers took effect, but there was an odd feeling inside his head, a light-headed sensation that made him feel a little uncomfortable and floaty. He ignored it and went downstairs, only to find both his sister and mother sitting at the dining table, waiting for an explanation about the previous night.

He steadied himself and walked towards them, bracing himself for their questions.

"Syuusuke… What really happened last night?" Yumiko asked as she passed him a bowl of porridge.

"Ahh…I was on my way home, but a bike messenger nearly knocked into me. When I dodged, I slipped and fell and cut the back of my head. It's quite shallow, but it bled quite a bit, so the doctor put all those bandages just in case…"

"Souka… I was so worried when you came home looking so worn out last night…" His mother's concerned voice washed over Fuji and he smiled at her.

"Gomen, Oka-chan. Demo, shinpainai ne. I'm fine."

Nodding, his sister eyed his unmoving bowl of porridge.

Fuji noticed and starting spooning the porridge into his mouth, forcing it down his throat even though he had no appetite whatsoever.

"Mnn…Thanks for the breakfast, but I'd better go if I don't want to be late."

He rushed up the stairs, dropping onto his bed as his head spun.

He ran towards the bathroom when the little porridge he'd just consumed regurgitated itself out into the toilet bowl.

Rinsing his mouth, Fuji forced two more painkillers down before putting on his uniform and bolting out of his house to avoid facing his mother and sister.

The walk to school had never taken so long before in his entire life. Fuji was forced to stop once or twice when giddiness caused by the pain and loss of blood became too much to bear, but he made it to school in time to see Eiji waiting impatiently for someone at the gate.

It became apparent that the person he'd been waiting for was Fuji himself, because the second he spotted his friend, Eiji ran over and supported Fuji by the arm.

"Nya! Fujiko! Are you alright! You look awful!" Eiji whined as he slung Fuji's tennis bag over his own shoulders.

"Mnn… Daijoubu desu… Its ok Eiji, I can carry my own bag… In fact, I'm feeling a whole lot better this morning…" Fuji lied.

Eiji pouted at him.

"You don't look the least bit better! Are you sure you're telling me the truth Fujiko-chan?"

Just then, Fuji caught sight of Tezuka approaching them and tugged his bag back from Eiji, straightening his posture as Tezuka reached them.

"Ohaiyou, Tezuka."

"Nya! Ohaiyou Tezuka buchou!"

Frowning as he gazed at Fuji, he nodded as acknowledgement of their greeting.

"Eiji, go ahead to the courts first, I need to speak with Fuji."

"Hai hai!"

"Nani, Tezuka?" Fuji smiled weakly, feeling as though his legs would give way, such was the extent of giddiness he was feeling.

"Fuji? Are you alright? What happened? You look so pale." Tezuka instinctively put an arm around Fuji to support him when the latter swayed slightly.

"Ahh… Gomen ne, Tezuka, I didn't have breakfast, so I got a little dizzy." He allowed himself to relax against Tezuka's side as he took deep breaths.

He could distinctly make out the special scent of Tezuka's shampoo as his wave of dizziness passed.

"You should know better than to miss breakfast when you know you have morning training…" Tezuka lectured gently before pulling Fuji into the canteen in the school.

Pushing Fuji down onto one of the chairs, he disappeared for a moment.

Fuji sat still as he waited for the throbbing ache in his head to subside. As his thoughts became clear, he wondered where Tezuka had gone.

The answer became evident when a cup of hot chocolate appeared in front of him on the table and Tezuka settled himself opposite the tensai.

"Here, drink this."

Looking down on the floor, Fuji began shaking his head as he murmured, "I don't have any appetite…"

"Your body needs some food Fuji, don't be stubborn, try to swallow some. Please." Tezuka added the last word after Fuji looked as if he was going to refuse again.

Sighing, Fuji began lifting the drink up, but he wasn't prepared for the weakness that claimed his hand, and the cup tilted before slipping.

The hot liquid spilled over his uniform and Fuji gasped as the drink scalded him.

"Fuji!" Tezuka was by his side almost instantly, brushing the cup to one side as he whipped out his handkerchief and tissues and dabbed at Fuji's soaked uniform.

The sudden movement of his body shifting to avoid the liquid had caused Fuji to see stars again, and he sat unmoving, letting Tezuka clean him up as he forced himself to recover.

Seeing the dazed look plastered on Fuji's pale face, Tezuka frowned again. Something was clearly wrong about the tensai, and it bothered him to not know what.

Shaking Fuji gently on the shoulders, Tezuka's voice penetrated through the clouds surrounding Fuji's mind as he asked sternly.

"Fuji... Is something wrong?"

"Iie… Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?" Fuji smiled at him feebly.

"Never mind…" Tezuka knew a lost cause when he saw one, and if Fuji insisted it was nothing, he could do nothing else to make the tensai reveal what he was hiding.

"It's no good… The uniform's too wet; you'll catch a cold if you continue wearing it. Come."

Picking up Fuji's bag, he led the tensai to the changing room next to the tennis courts, careful to avoid the tennis club members in case he had to answer any awkward queries.

Rummaging through Fuji's bag, Tezuka realized Fuji had forgotten to bring an extra shirt for tennis practice. Opening his own bag, Tezuka found what he'd been looking for and whisked it out.

Turning, he faced Fuji, who was standing there with a glazed look upon his face.

"Fuji?"

"Mnn?"

"Here, change into this for now…"

Taking the shirt Tezuka handed him, Fuji headed into a cubicle.

Once inside, Fuji leaned against the door for support.

Holding the shirt to his nose, he took a deep breath, taking in the unique scent of Tezuka on the shirt, feeling his love for Tezuka swell as he hugged the shirt to himself tightly.

He slipped out of his wet uniform and pulled the clean shirt over his head, wincing when it brushed against his wound.

The shirt was slightly too big for him, but it was Tezuka's, and that was all that mattered to Fuji.

Stepping out of the cubicle, Fuji chucked his wet uniform onto the bench and started to pull out his tennis racket.

"Gomen Tezuka, I've wasted a lot of morning practice time ne…"

"Fuji, do you really think I will let you train in this condition? If you want to play, you have to be at your best. You are clearly not fit for practice today, Fuji."

Eyes flashing angrily, Fuji retorted even as the smarting of his wound increased.

"I'm fine! I said so and I meant it."

Gripping Fuji by the arms, Tezuka stared into a pair of ocean blue eyes and felt himself drowning.

"Fuji… Don't push yourself. Anyone can see that you're clearly unwell." There was a slight softness in his voice that pleaded with Fuji to see reason.

Giving in to the weakness in his mind and his heart, Fuji nodded.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Tezuka absently tucked the bangs obscuring Fuji's face behind the latter's ear.

Glancing up at Tezuka in surprise, Fuji found his face just inches from his buchou's.

If he concentrated, he could feel Tezuka's breath falling lightly on his cheek.

Taking a step back from the sudden closeness, Tezuka focused on folding up Fuji's wet uniform to hide the pink tinge spreading rapidly across his face as his heartbeat raced.

Setting the uniform back into Fuji's bag, Tezuka gathered his own things as well and lifted both bags on his shoulder.

"I'll walk you to get some food and to your classroom…"

He waited for Fuji to join him at the door.

"You don't have to, it's alright." Fuji smiled frailly, something akin to sadness showing through to Tezuka.

"I _want _to, Fuji-sama." Tezuka remembered a similar conversation they'd had not long ago and attempted to wrestle a genuine smile from Fuji, the former's features softening despite his stoic demeanor.

His attempt was a success, for Fuji chuckled before following behind him.

"Hai hai, your wish is my command Tezuka-sama…"

Relieved that Fuji had accepted the sudden change in mood so easily, he fell into step beside the tensai as they headed to the canteen again.

Fuji waited silently as Tezuka insisted on ordering another hot chocolate and a sandwich for Fuji to take to class.

Praying fervently that Tezuka would not notice the wide plaster at the back of his head, he accepted his breakfast and bag as they reached his classroom.

Dropping into his seat gratefully, Fuji watched as Tezuka shot him a concerned glance before leaving, his heart skipping a beat as their eyes met for one electrifying second.

This time, the stars he saw had nothing to do with pain.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

**hitsugayasugar: did you enjoy this? hope you did! as usual, hit that submit review button to talk to me yea:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**The thing about love...**

**Disclaimer: Go tell Konomi-sensei I want to share them ne.**

**Warning: Oh, and pls tell Konomi-sensei I'd make all the boys gay won't you?**

**author's note : I am so so so very sorry for the long looooong wait ne. Had a bastardy (pardon my language) week at school GRR! anyway here is chap 9, a loooger chapter to pacify you.. so of course I hope you enjoy this ne! Replies to chap 7 & 8 wayy below folks! Hearts and hugs to you all!**

**Chapter 9**

Sitting on the bench in the changing room next to the tennis courts, Fuji gently opened the crushed paper bag Eiji had passed to him before he headed into the courts to warm up.

Sighing in relief when he realized Tezuka's coat was undamaged despite being knocked out of his hands during the accident, Fuji felt grateful that his best friend had remembered to pick it up and hand it to him.

Brushing away imaginary dust from the lapels of the coat, Fuji hurriedly stowed the coat back into its paper bag unceremoniously when the door of the changing room opened.

Making a mental note to iron the coat before re-wrapping it, Fuji stared at Tezuka as the latter paused at the doorway, his hair billowing slightly in the breeze.

Fuji was sure the sudden weakness he felt had nothing to do with his injury, and everything to do with the vision of perfection standing just a short distance away from him.

That distance shortened as Tezuka's feet brought him just inches before the tensai.

Looking up at Tezuka, Fuji gave a small smile before speaking.

"Is there something the matter Tezuka?" He resisted the urge to add "sama" after "Tezuka" because his buchou looked somewhat sterner than usual, which was a difficult task, Fuji would admit.

Frowning a little, Tezuka asked, "Are you feeling better?"

"Mnn... Yes, I'm feeling alot better..." It was a blatant untruth on Fuji's part, for the pounding in his head seemed to have doubled since the effects of his painkillers wore off gradually.

"If you don't feel up to training, you ought to head home to rest. You still look pale..." Tezuka clearly did not believe him.

Standing up abruptly, Fuji's vision swam, but he took hold of his racket before turning to flash Tezuka a reassuring smile.

"It's ok, I can train."

Just as Fuji was about to head out, he heard Tezuka call out.

"Wait."

"Hnn? Nani?"

Fuji turned, only to find Tezuka staring at his head.

'Oh no, did he see it?' Fuji forced his smile wider as Tezuka approached him, the latter's eyes narrowing behind his glasses.

"Fuji. What's that on the back of your head?" Tezuka gazed at him meaningfully.

"Aah... Nothing..."

"Are you sure? I'm certain I saw something... Turn around." Tezuka tried to look behind Fuji's head as the Fuji winced and pushed him aside gently.

Deciding that Tezuka would start questioning everyone else to find out what had happened, and that Eiji might snap under the fierce interogation from their feared buchou, Fuji told him the same made up story he'd told his family.

"If you must know, Tezuka-sama, it's a plaster."

"Plaster? Are you hurt?" Tezuka's curiousity was now mingled with concern.

"Mnn... You're being more of a busybody than usual Tezuka..." Fuji teased.

Steeling his voice to edge out his embarrassment, Tezuka asked again.

"What happened?"

"I fell while trying to avoid getting hit by a bike messenger, that's all."

"Let me see." Without letting Fuji protest, Tezuka turned the shorter boy around and peered at the plaster partly hidden in Fuji's hair.

"It's just a small cut... I assure you my head's not seriously damaged."

Hearing Fuji's voice in such close proximity, Tezuka hurriedly let his grip on the former's shoulder slacken and moved back to a safer position, crossing his arms as he did so.

"Was that why you were so giddy this morning?"

"Mnn... But I'm alright now. I should get started with training."

"Iie... I think you should skip today's training and get some rest."

"Demo..."

"Go." Tezuka directed his stern glare at Fuji.

Putting on his best I'm-not-scared-of-you-Tezuka-buchou face, Fuji finally nodded after a short staring match.

Tezuka watched out of the corner of his eye as Fuji left the school building, his gaze returning to the courts only after Fuji was well out of sight.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

The next few days passed in a whirl for Fuji, his headaches see-sawing between the light ones that made him lose his appetite and the severe ones that made his vomit and see stars. Constantly trying to avoid showing any signs of pain or weakness to anyone, especially Tezuka, Fuji was exhausted beyond reason.

One thing, at least, was going right. The planning of Tezuka's farewell party had gone smoothly and Fuji was more than pleased with the results.

But the finality of the planning of the party and the party itself could only mean one thing; Tezuka's departure.

After everything, Tezuka was still going to have to leave for Germany.

There were only a few short days left before the party.

A few short days to spend with Tezuka and create memories to take him through a couple of years without Tezuka's presence.

It would have to be enough. What else could he ask for? They were boys after all, and even though Fuji saw absolutely nothing wrong in loving Tezuka, he was going against the law of the natural world.

And ironically, it would go against the laws of the perfect world of Tezuka Kunimitsu.

'Wouldn't it?' Fuji smiled bitterly as he made his way home straight after school, since Tezuka had practically made him promise to skip training the entire week.

Of course it would. Tezuka might shun him if he made his feelings known.

Besides, he didn't want Tezuka to leave Japan with such complicated things on his mind. He would let Tezuka leave a carefree teen off to pursue his dream. After all, Fuji had no right to hold him back.

Reaching the road junction, Fuji paused and held onto a signboard pole for support.

He waited for the wave of giddiness to pass, but it didn't, and he felt himself blacking out, his grip upon the pole slipping

A pair of strong arms caught hold of him and he forced his eyes open, the cerulean orbs widening when he caught sight his rescuer.

"Saeki!"

"Now now, what's happened to you?"

Shaking his head to clear the ebbing darkness, Fuji stared at his friend.

"What're you doing here?"

"Is that what you say to someone who just kept you from falling face down onto the road and damaging your pretty face?" Saeki smiled jovially as he tugged Fuji to a sheltered bus stop and pressed him into the seat.

"Gomen... I was just surprised to see you here ne..."

"Hmmm... But you were the one who invited me to come for Tezuka's farewell party. You're getting absent minded Fuji-chan."

"Ahh... Wakata! Demo, the party isn't for another two days..."

Laughing, Saeki settled himself beside the tensai.

"I know... But Ojisan wanted us to come early and have a match with Tezuka-san before he leaves... It's such a downright pity for your team to lose him you know. He's strong."

"Souka..." Fuji didn't know what else to say, his heart giving a little ache as he heard Saeki's words.

"Fuji-chan, you look a little listless. And what was with the whole fainting spell you had back there?"

Saeki peered into his friend's face as he spoke, his voice laced with concern.

"Ahh... Betsuni... I'm fine. Ano..." Fuji was about to continue when a shadow fell upon him, blocking the sunlight from his face. There was someone standing in front of him, he realised with a start.

Looking up, he met the steady gaze of Tezuka.

"Ahh! Tezuka-san! Why are you here?"

"I should be asking you that, Saeki-san."

Sensing a little tension hovering around Tezuka's head, Fuji stood abruptly and wobbled, steadying only when Saeki pushed him back upright.

Tezuka did not look pleased. Fuji wondered why.

"Ne, Tezuka... Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at practise?" Fuji repeated Saeki's question as his friend stood beside him and grinned at the glowering Tezuka.

"I... Eiji got worried and he begged me to follow you and make sure you got home safely. He seemed particularly concerned about you watching for cars..."

"Ahh... Souka. I'm fine ne, Tezuka-buchou... You can go back to school now if you want to..."

Nodding, Saeki added, "Mnn... I can accompany Fuji-chan home."

If Saeki thought his words would make Tezuka feel at ease, he was utterly wrong.

Tezuka blinked before saying, "Iie, Fuji's my responsibility, I'll send him back."

Brows lifting slightly at that, Saeki smiled before turning to Fuji.

"Syuu-chan, seems like I'm not wanted around here... Anyway, I wanted to visit your team mates... So I'll just be off ne?" Winking at Fuji, he gave a little wave as he walked off in the direction of Seigaku.

Watching his friend leave, Fuji sighed and reached for his bag, only to find it already in the capable hands of Tezuka.

"Ne, Tezuka-sama... You could have just gone back to train and let Saeki walk me back you know..." Fuji stated as he strolled alongside Tezuka.

Tezuka kept silent, strolling briskly toward Fuji's house.

Wanting to know what was bothering his buchou, Fuji quickened his pace and caught up with Tezuka, just as his wave of dizziness caught up with him.

Before his body gave in to gravity, he recalled seeing Tezuka turn and his name form upon Tezuka's lips.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

Scooping the lithe body of his friend up into his arms, Tezuka hurried to Fuji's house, ringing the bell frantically when he reached the front door.

No answer.

Then a click as the door opened and Yumiko gasped as she saw her brother lying in Tezuka's arms.

"Tezuka-kun! What happened?"

"I'll explain later..."

He brushed past Yumiko and headed straight for Fuji's room, bending to put Fuji down on his bed as gently as he could manage.

Fuji gave a small groan of pain as his wound made contact with his pillow.

Yumiko came in and hovered anxiously over her brother as Tezuka explained how Fuji had fainted minutes ago.

Nodding, she gently placed her hand on her brother's cheek and sighed with a heavy heart.

Stirring, Fuji opened his eyes to find both his sister and Tezuka staring down at him.

He sat up with much effort, supported by the older Fuji.

"What happened?"

"I should be asking you that ne Syuusuke!" Yumiko cut in quickly.

"You fainted and I brought you back."

"Souka... Gomen ne Tezuka..."

Nodding to acknowledge Fuji's apology, Tezuka couldn't help wondering why Fuji's minor head injury was causing the tensai so much trouble.

Deciding to leave the questions to Fuji's sister, Tezuka gave a short bow before saying, "You should rest Fuji. I should get going."

As the door shut behind Tezuka's back, Yumiko plonked herself down beside her younger brother and fired away her string of questions.

"Syuusuke... What's wrong ne? Is it your head injury that's causing all these dizzy spells? Do you need me to bring you to a doctor? And what is going on between Tezuka-kun and you?" Her eyes shone as she asked the last question.

"Nee-san, there is nothing going on between Tezuka and myself...Why do you even ask that? And no, I'm fine, I don't need a doctor. I fainted because I didn't have lunch... Why don't you make me something to eat ne?"

Smiling at her brother fondly, Yumiko got up and patted her brother's head softly, replying Fuji's first question just before the door shut.

"Because I've never seen Tezuka-kun get so anxious over anything until... you."

Left alone with his thoughts, Fuji cheered up just a little as he thought about Tezuka carrying him back home. Smiling, he drifted back to sleep in a matter of minutes.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

The next two days passed in the blink of an eye, and then it was Saturday, the day of Tezuka's departure.

It seemed surreal to Fuji that after today, Tezuka would be in another country and the chances of them meeting again would be scarce.

It wasn't as though he would be scared to lose Tezuka in a sense, rather, he would be lost without him; it would be different, and that difference might slowly eat away at him, leaving an empty slot in the heart.

The decorations were up with the help of Echizen and Momo, while Inui and Kaidoh set up the chairs, tables and arranged the presents. Kawamura was due to arrive soon with food and drinks, while Eiji and Oishi had gone to collect Tezuka's specially made cake.

Sitting at the foot of his bed, he hugged Tezuka's present to his chest. Inside the medium-sized paper bag was the coat and a pair of gloves.

He wasn't going to return Tezuka his old pair; they were still stashed in his cupboard far from sight, so he _had _to buy his buchou a new pair to take along to Germany and hope Tezuka would forget all about the pair he'd lent Fuji.

Hearing noises drifting up from below his room, he dropped his letter to Tezuka into the bag and headed downstairs, only to find Kaidoh and Momo arguing over the position of the banner.

"Farewell & All the Best Tezuka-buchou!" The banner read in all its glory. Fuji's heart gave a little squeeze as he tore his eyes away from the banner just as the doorbell rang.

It was Kawamura, who barged in with trays and trays of sushi and called for help to move drinks and pastries from his father's delivery van into Fuji's kitchen.

Fuji busied himself helping, pausing to deposit his present among those of his team mates that were hidden from view by the sofa.

When they were done, it was nearly ten, and the guests were due to arrive anytime soon.

As if on cue, the doorbell starting ringing and guests started streaming in, shouting greetings as they entered.

First came the Fudomine boys led by Ann, who immediately stuck close to Ryoma and Momo and chatted happily with them, a glowering Kamio shooting disgusted glances at Momo right behind her.

Tachibana-buchou added his team's gift to the pile as he started up a conversation with Oishi, and Ibu stood to the side, muttering to himself about the food and decorations and anything his brain carried him to. The rest of the boys cracked jokes with Eiji and made themselves comfortable.

Fuji was kept busy asnwering the door since he was the supposed 'host'.

Next came his little brother Yuuta, along with the St Rudolph bunch.

Fuji exclaimed delightedly as he ushered in his brother and his team mates, conveniently forgetting Mizuki's name when the latter greeted him, earning him a glare from Yuuta.

The noise level was getting louder.

Then the Yamabuki boys streamed in with the Rokkaku Chuu and Rikkaidai boys, all calling out to one another across the rooms as their captains shook hands with Fuji, and added their team presents to the gift pile. Saeki lingered to ask about his health before disappearing to chat with the others.

Fuji was slightly disappointed that the members of the Jyosei Shonan team could not make it since they were off on a tennis camp organized by their teacher-in-charge, but all in all, he was mightily satisfied with the huge turnout.

Tezuka was due to arrive at half past ten and it was five minutes to said arrival time, but the Hyotei boys were still missing...

"Why is there no grand reception to welcome Ore-sama? This is not up to standard, ne Kabaji?"

"Uss..."

"Atobe-san, you sure took your time..." Fuji half smiled and grimaced as he shook the Hyotei captain's hand.

"You have to be fashionably late like Ore-sama to ensure that you ensnare everyone's attention, ne Kabaji?"

"Uss..."

"Oh, and be glad that Ore-sama took time off his busy schedule to be here, and that Ore-sama actually chose this present himself."

Passing Fuji a heavy box, he swished off to greet the rest of the teams.

Tezuka was due to arrive soon; Fuji had texted him to say that there would be a small gathering at his house with the regulars at 10.30 am and Tezuka had texted back a simple "Ok, I'll be there."

Glancing at his watch, Fuji shushed everyone with great effort and took a spot at the peephole at his front door.

Finally, after several minutes, he spotted Tezuka, strolling briskly toward his house, dragging a large luggage bag behind him, looking nothing but dashing.

"Minna! He's here! When I open the door and count to 3, everyone say 'Surprise!', alright?"

There were collective nods around the room.

Ding-dong!

Turning the doorknob, Fuji called out, "Ichi, ni, san!"

"SURPRISE!"

Looking over to see Tezuka's reaction, he wasn't shocked to find his buchou looking as calm as ever, even though there was a slight lift of brows to show his surprise.

Inside his mind, Tezuka had absolutely no doubt who had planned this. Catching Fuji's eye for one enthralling second, he gave a small rare smile and a nod.

It was all Tezuka had to do to make Fuji's insides melt.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

**hitsugayasugarDESU: Minna! Arigatou ne, for reading! Hearts you all and as usual, drop me a review to tell me what you think about this ne, sankyuus!**

**Ketchup for Blood - heheh I guess the change of mood was pretty necessary since the story's about to reach it's climax soon.. anyway thanks for reviewing ne! (: hope you continue to read on.. **

**Animestar73 - Aww! Sankyuu for reviewing! I REALLY look forward to reading all your reviews, they cheer me up ne! Hope this chap doesn't disappoint and thanks for sticking with me on this ne:D HEARTS! hahaha and you made me laugh with the 'OMFG'.. Fuji really is unbelievable ne... **

**vierblith - WOOHOO hahahah thanks for your SUPER long reviews they brighten up my days and nights :D I totally loved that part where you said creatures called Tezuka Kunimitsus were especially observant of creatures called Fuji Syuusukes.. Sigh.. HOW TRUE. It made me giggle.. heheh and thank you for liking chap 8! I will do my best ne! -huggles from me, Fuji and Tezuka-sama-**

** 1FujiEijiLover - I am so happy that you like this and I still have to thank you for your support ne! Heh.. and to find out if Tezuka leaves or not.. you'll have to read on ne! hahah bear with me till the end ok! -sends you Fuji plush toys-**

**SkySurf - Woohoo! Thanks for dropping me a review! It makes me happy to get encouragement ne! Sankyuus! (: keep reading won't you? -hearts-**

**MidnightSunrise951 - Hahaha yea but Fuji and Eiji are best friends ne! heehee it's different for Tezuka and Fuji, who make such a dreamy pair, no? Hope you keep on reading! Sankyuus for your review ne! **

**maldita08 - whoa I nearly forgot about the coat ne! But it's too important to Fujiko-chan ne! So he won't forget. Hahaha Tezuka is a little slow in matters of the heart ne! Thanks for reviewing! **

**faith lane - hey hey thanks for reviewing! here's that update you wanted ne! Hope you enjoyed it and continue to follow me till the end alright:D -hugs-**


	10. Chapter 10

**The thing about love...**

**Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei, please please share the POT boys with me (:**

**Warning: And please let me pair them up ne!**

**author's note: GOMENASAI! I apologize for the long wait... This is my self-study week ne, because the following week is my EXAMS week -shudders- I hope to update one more time before next week comes so cross your fingers that I will find inspiration to finish chap 11 alright! Here we go, chap 10! Enjoy yourself ne! As usual, replies after the chapter ne! -hearts, hugs, kisses and TEZUKAFUJI BURNING LOVEE-**

**Chapter 10**

Pausing at one of the tables to make small talk with some of the Rikkai Dai boys, Fuji's eyes never stopped taking stock of where Tezuka was and what Tezuka was doing. At the moment, his buchou seemed deep in conversation with Tachibana, holding a cup of fruit punch that he sipped from time to time.

Realising that his gaze was distractedly fixed upon the cup's destination; namely, Tezuka's stubborn lips, Fuji hurriedly tore his eyes away from his buchou and returned his attention to the conversation.

Yukimura cast a glance in Tezuka's direction, then gave Fuji a gentle smile before saying, "It's such a pity Tezuka-san has to leave… I'm sure you…your team will miss him very much, right?"

Nodding, Fuji excused himself and headed to the kitchen. The noise from the living room and dining area reverberated in his head; it was as though a miniature rock band was having a play fest inside his skull. Supporting himself against the counter, Fuji sighed and willed the pain away.

Today was supposed to be perfect, and he had to be on hand to make sure that it was; he couldn't afford to give in to the wiles of his pounding headache just yet.

"Fujiko-chan! Why are you hiding in here?! Go out and join the party!" Eiji called out as he hopped excitedly around Fuji, obviously forgetting that he was holding a drink.

"AHH! Gomen gomen!" The drink had splattered onto the counter and some of it seeped onto Fuji's shirt.

"Daijoubu… If you'd help me clean up here, I'll go change my shirt ne?" Smiling at his best friend, who'd already started wiping the counter furiously, Fuji made his way up to his room.

Pulling his shirt off, he looked at his watch again. An hour and forty minutes. Exactly one hundred minutes before Tezuka had to leave for the airport, and he hadn't yet had a chance to speak to his buchou alone. His heart gave a wretched squeeze.

Jumping a little when the door opened suddenly, he turned to find Tezuka staring straight at him, his hand resting on the doorknob.

"Te-Tezuka? What are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be downstairs enjoying yourself?" Fuji was sure Tezuka could hear his rapid heartbeat and held his clean shirt tightly against his bare chest, trying to muffle the thumping sound that seemed to echo throughout the room.

Instinctively following Fuji's hand motion, Tezuka realized what he was looking at and quickly angled his head so his gaze fell on Fuji's face. It didn't do him any better, Tezuka thought as his blush deepened even more after catching sight of Fuji's feminine features.

"Eiji sent me to bring you down…" Tezuka managed to speak once Fuji pulled the shirt over his head and covered up his source of distraction and embarrassment.

"Souka… This is the third time you've been in my room the past week ne… Feels awfully strange to think that after today, your presence might not grace my room anymore…" Fuji stared past Tezuka for a few seconds before heading to the door.

Grabbing Fuji's arm, Tezuka looked at his friend in all his seriousness and asked, "What makes you think I won't come back?"

Fuji didn't hesitate in his respond.

"Even if you came back, everything would be different, ne? You'd be too busy and too famous… You probably wouldn't be able to visit anyone without stirring up a huge commotion…"

"What makes you believe all that?" Tezuka continued, his hold on Fuji's arm gentle, but unyielding.

"Because I believe in you, Tezuka-sama." Fuji didn't smile this time, all his faith in Tezuka clearly showing through in the stormy blue of his eyes. Tezuka caught Fuji's conviction in that heated gaze the latter was directing at him, but he also caught a hint of something akin to sadness.

"Make sure you don't fail my expectations ne Tezuka?" Fuji eased out of Tezuka's grasp and proceeded to join everyone in the living room for the party when he heard Tezuka's soft but confident reply from behind him.

"I won't."

Feeling as though his heart had scattered into pieces, Fuji plunged into the crowd, desperate to put as much distance as possible between Tezuka and himself.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

Finding solace in the empty kitchen seconds later, Fuji felt his vision blur all of a sudden. He clutched the table in helplessness as he tried hard to bring his vision back to focus. He knew that something was wrong with himself, ever since that fateful hit, but he had to hold it back until Tezuka left and he could allow himself to curl up into a ball of self-pity at the hospital.

"Nya! Where's that Fujiko again? It's time to cut the cake!" Eiji's voice traveled to Fuji's ears and he hurriedly shook off the vestiges of darkness surrounding the corner of his eyes as the kitchen door opened and Eiji and Oishi stepped in.

"Fujiko! You're hiding here again nya! It's time for buchou to cut the pretty cake ne! Then we can all eat! Haiyaku Fujiko-chan!" Eiji's eyes sparkled as Oishi gave him a hand in carrying the large cake out into the living room.

Everyone made way as Eiji and Oishi set the cake down on the table and Momoshiro led a blindfolded Tezuka toward his specially ordered cake.

"TA DA!" Whipping off Tezuka's blindfold, Oishi chuckled as he saw the look of surprise on his buchou's face.

"Make a speech nya buchou!" Eiji called out.

"Ano… Minna-san, hontoni… Arigatou gozaimashita."

Bursting out into wails, Momo hung onto Echizen as he spoke.

"Yahhh… I never thought I'd say this, but I'll miss you ne buchou! I'd gladly run rounds just for you to stay…"

In moments, Eiji had joined Momo in a sobbing competition. Oishi dabbed his eyes gently, while Kawamura stood quietly at the side with Kaidoh, both looking rather down. For once, Inui was not taking notes; rather, he was busying himself arranging the paper plates and forks, making sure each set was placed perfectly.

Fuji observed all this with absolutely no sign of emotion. His usual smile was missing, but no other expression was present on his delicate face.

"Won't you do us the honour of making the first cut on the cake, Tezuka?" Fuji found his voice amidst all the commotion and asked.

"Aah…"

Picking up the plastic knife, Tezuka quickly read the message on the cake before slicing it slowly.

'And he's cutting me up inside too… Does he know?' Fuji thought as he took the knife from Tezuka and gave his buchou a small smile as he continued the task of slicing the cake into enough pieces for everyone present.

Passing around slices of the excellent cake, everyone chatted amiably as the Seigaku regulars pulled themselves together and became rowdy once again.

Minutes later, empty plates were piled into the garbage bags and Oishi had gathered everyone for the present opening session.

"Save our team's for the last ne Tezuka?" Fuji said gently.

Tezuka nodded.

Fuji looked through the substantial pile and picked a box, handing it to Tezuka, who was seated beside him on the sofa.

"That's from us Tezuka-san!" Mizuki shouted out, earning himself a glare from Fuji.

Opening the wrapping carefully, Tezuka found himself looking at a pair of brand new tennis shoes in his exact size.

"I see you haven't stopped taking data, Mizuki-kun…" Inui's glasses gleamed as he looked at the St. Rudolph boy.

"Arigatou gozaimasu… I've been meaning to get a new pair of shoes." Tezuka gave a short bow in their direction.

Fuji passed him Hyotei's package next, remembering the elegant silver of the wrapping on the box Atobe dropped into his arms.

It was a sports jacket.

"It's limited edition you know." Atobe announced grandly.

"Ahh… It's very nice…Thank you." Tezuka nodded gratefully in their direction.

"Ore-sama has always had exceptional taste… Ne Kabaji?"

"Uss…"

Tezuka received a pair of expensive looking white jeans from the Rikkaidai boys; Momo and Eiji snickered as they pictured their buchou in them.** (Author's note: OMG HOT DON'T YOU THINK??)**

The Fudomine boys had bought him a new tennis bag that was embossed with his name, while the Rokkaku Chuu team had got him a designer shoe bag and a customized t-shirt with his name on it as well.

His last team gift from the Yamabuki team was a beautifully bounded book on the history of tennis and the various profiles of Grand Slam winners up to date.

"I closed my eyes and picked the best one! Lucky!" Sengoku called out.

Tezuka gave his thanks while Fuji helped him rewrap the presents and stash them into Tezuka's bag.

For the next half an hour or so, the various teams paused to take photos with Tezuka and made the Seigaku buchou promise to keep in touch before taking their leave.

As the last member of the Fudomine team tumbled out, Fuji gave them a wave and a smile as he turned and closed the door.

"Now's the time to open our present ne Tezuka!" Oishi pushed the pile towards his buchou.

"Minna…Hontoni arigatou gozaimashita." He looked at each one of them in all seriousness.

"Ii ka… Open your presents won't you?" Fuji smiled and nodded towards the pile.

"Ahh buchou! That's mine and Echizen's! Hope you like it!" Momo said enthusiastically as Tezuka began opening a box.

It was a digital camera.

"For buchou to take photos of himself and send back to us…" Echizen added as Tezuka opened his mouth to say something, clearly preparing to lecture them on spending too much on this present. Eiji sniggered at Echizen's comment.

Tezuka settled on glaring at them sternly before proceeding to the next present.

"Fuusshuu… That one is from Inui-sempai and me, buchou…"

It was a mini music player.

"You should have known better than to spend so much money… All of you."

Tezuka looked as if the veins in his head would pop as he dutifully looked at Inui and Kaidoh as strictly as he could. Manners prevailed after seconds of glaring and he thanked them.

"Nya! Open ours already!" Eiji grabbed the present he was sharing with Oishi and dumped it unceremoniously into Tezuka's lap.

It turned out to be a mini tea set, with Tezuka's favourite tea leaves sitting in an elegant box next to the small Japanese teapot.

"Since you like to brew and drink tea so much, Eiji and I decided that this would be a good gift for you… It's portable, light and not easy to break… Do you like it?" Oishi looked at him worriedly, waiting for approval.

Breaking into a small rare smile, Tezuka nodded at him.

"Ahh… I look forward to using it…"

"Nanja hoi hoi! I knew buchou would like it! He belongs in ancient times nya!"

Kawamura's gift turned out to be a sushi shaped alarm clock cum radio, "to remind you of all the times spent in my dad's sushi place after our matches", he said shyly.

Last but not least, Fuji presented him with a large self-designed photo album along with the paper bag containing the coat and gloves.

"Look at the photo album later ne?" Fuji requested quietly.

"Ahh…"

Fishing out the coat and gloves, Tezuka looked at them appreciatively before Eiji and Momo started bugging him to try them on.

Giving in to their noisy pleas, Tezuka shrugged on the coat. It was a good fit and everyone commented on how it suited Tezuka. Fuji was delighted as he watched his team mates prance around Tezuka, forcing their buchou into taking pictures with them. Tezuka looked magnificent with the coat on and Fuji found his vision magnetically drawn to the former as he reluctantly posed for photographs.

"Fujiko! What are you doing? Come join us! I'll take the picture nya!"

With that, Eiji dragged Fuji into the group and strategically pushed his best friend next to Tezuka.

Giggling to himself, Eiji focused the camera on Fuji and Tezuka before it clicked and locked the two faces in a photographic memory for eternity.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

After an hour or so of lazing around, chatting and endless photo-taking, it was time for Tezuka to leave for the airport and the Seigaku regulars prepared to send him off.

"Fujiko! Hurry up nya!"

"Where did Fuji-sempai disappear to?" Momo asked quizzically.

"I'll go get him nya!"

"Fu-ji-ko! Come on! We're all waiting for you!"

"I don't think I'm going, Eiji." Fuji was sitting at the edge of his desk, staring at the picture Eiji had taken of Tezuka and himself an hour ago.

"Fujiko… Are you…very sad nya? Ahh gomen… That was a dumb question to ask… Demo, don't you want to see him off?"

Hot tear gathered in the tensai's eyes, but Fuji forced them back.

_I refuse to cry._

Eiji sat down beside him and gently patted his shoulders.

_I don't want to cry._

"Fujiko… I'm sorry I can't do anything to make you feel better now except lend you my shoulders to cry on nya…"

_I must not shed tears; that is the defeat of the body by the heart_

"Shinpainai Eiji… I'm not going to cry. But I really don't want to send him off ne… It will only make it more painful for me, do you understand?"

Nodding sadly, Eiji said, "Wakata ne Fujiko-chan… I'll stay with you then. I'll go down and make some excuse ok?"

"Mnn… Arigatou, Eiji."

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

"Minna-san! Gomen ne! Fujiko isn't feeling too well so I'll stay behind with him nya!" Eiji said as he reached the waiting group.

"Ahh? Is Fuji alright?" Oishi asked in concern.

"He's having a bad headache. I'll stay with him and help clean up too…" Eiji gave Oishi a look.

"Souka… I'll stay behind and help take care of things too then, the rest of you go ahead or else Tezuka's going to be late for his flight." Oishi caught the meaning behind the look and quickly sent the team on their way.

"I should say bye to Fuji then…" Tezuka glanced towards Fuji's bedroom, only to find the tensai standing at the stairs.

"Jya ne, Tezuka…"

"Ahh, jya, Fuji."

Turning, Tezuka joined his waiting team. Not knowing why he felt disappointed that Fuji would not be sending him off, Tezuka gathered his luggage and headed out the door.

Reaching the end of the walkway, he could not resist the urge to turn back and look at the Fuji residence one more time before strolling off briskly once again.

Back in the Fuji residence, a lone tear fell from the pale oval of Fuji Syusuke's face.

_In __the end, my heart won my body._

"Sayounara, Tezuka."

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

**hitsugayasugar hearts TezukaFuji - Minna, hope you enjoyed this chapter, hit me with a reply on your thoughts for this chap NYA! Nanja HOI HOI! (:**

**PS - hitsugayasugar says: Go to youtube and search "Love design Tezuka Fuji" I promise you that you won't regret watching it. Don't worry, it's adorable and quite chaste -winks-**

**maldita08 - WHOA HO! hahahah sankyuus for reading and reviewing ne! heh.. Mizuki made Fuji mad! So it is justified for Fuji, my sexy sadist, oops, sorry. I meant, Tezuka's sexy sadist to take a little revenge :D Can't say more on the upcoming story though... I'd really hate to spoil my perfectly crafted plot! (runs off to toilet to puke) -huggles-**

**vierblith - hahahah of course there will always be burning lovee ne! TezukaFuji are so HOT they practically start a forest fire and put erupting volcanoes to shame. I hearts your ramblings hahahah -hugs you back- and yes Yumiko-neesan is like their love advisor cum counsellor person. She's scary in a very good way, like Tezuka-sama's Fuji Syusuke (: **

**faithlane - hey there! hahahah sure there'll be updates! I'm not going to stop till this story's all done and finished and WOOHOO. hahaha so I hope you continue reading and reviewing this too yea:D**

**1FujiEijiLover - hey hey! hahahah yea that was oh-so-sweet of Fuji right! Makes me want to kiss him. But I'll leave all that mushy-gooey stuff for Tezuka to do ne... Or buchou might attack me with his tennis racket. -sends you hugs then scampers off-**

**Tensa Zangetsu .15 - OOH I take it from your pen name that you watch Bleach ne! WOOHOO! Ichigo!! Hitsugaya!! (Getting high already) hahahah sorry going off-track. anyway thanks for reading and reviewing yea :D I couldn't agree more that TezukaFuji look beautiful together -Sighs dramatically-**

**Animestar73 - AWW thank you thank you so much for your support nya! Hope you liked this chapter! OMFG hahahah I am going to write my best so as not to let you down ne! -Looks at screen with 110 percent determination- Hearts you uber much! -huggles-**

**CandiedKisses - Hahaha yea TezukaFuji equals PERFECTION! They are like smoking hot together don't you agree?! WOOHOO! (sorry, I get really high when I talk about TezukaFuji!) Thanks alot for reading and reviewing nya! Hope you liked this chapter hoi:D **


	11. Chapter 11

**The thing about love...**

**Disclaimer: Ne, do you think Konomi sensei will give them to me on my birthday?**

**Warning: Ah I suppose not, seeing how I'd make the genre shounen-ai instead of just innocent shounen.**

**author's note: GOMEN TIMES 5000! I am really sorry for taking this long to update, but my exams killed quite a bit of those braincells that don't regenerate, and that really slowed me down. Um, as always, I hope you like this chapter, it's a teeny bit different at the Tezuka part, I hope it's _good_ different ne? Replies after the chapter... lots of BURNINGG LOVEE from me to you. :D**

**Chapter 11**

"Sayounara, Tezuka."

With that, Fuji collapsed against the barrister of the stairs. From afar, he could just make out Eiji and Oishi rushing towards him, both with identical expressions of horror plastered upon their faces.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

At the airport, Tezuka turned to look at his team one last time before handing his passport to the immigration officer at the counter. The lot of them were still waving and shouting "Take cares!" as he proceeded into the lounge area.

All of a sudden, he had the urge to just throw down his belongings and run back to his them, but good sense moved his body forward until he could not longer see them anymore.

His thoughts ran to that of a certain tensai before he retraced his steps wearily and stopped in front of the glass to wave at his team, knowing he'd done the right thing, for he was rewarded by the immediate bright, albeit teary smiles his team mates flashed at him.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

"Sumimasen sensei, but how is our friend?" Oishi asked worriedly when the doctor came out, Eiji clutching his arm tightly on his right.

"Are you his relatives?" The stern voice of the doctor rang out.

"No, we're his friends… We've already informed his family though…" As though summoned by Oishi's words, Yoshiko, Yumiko and Yuuta came bursting through the doors of the A & E ward.

"Oishi-kun, Eiji-kun, what happened to Syuusuke?" Yoshiko grabbed their hands and looked at them pleadingly.

"Ano, we don't know, but this doctor examined Fuji and he can probably tell us…" Oishi said soothingly as he nodded towards the doctor.

All five of them turned to the doctor simultaneously, their eyes shining with the silent plea for answers.

"He's not doing so well. His head is quite severely concussed from recent head trauma, and I have reasons to believe that he was the patient who escaped after being brought here several days ago due to a road accident…" He looked at them meaningfully.

A sob broke loose from Eiji as the Oishi and Fuji's family members gaped at the doctor.

"Escaped? Road accident?" Yoshiko looked faint as she held on to a side rail for support.

"Yes. He is barely conscious now, and I really must break the news that he may slip into a coma anytime due to the blood clot in one of the blood vessels in his brain. You may wish to see him?"

He left the unspoken details hanging in the air.

Yoshiko, Yumiko and Yuuta rushed after the doctor, leaving a shaking Eiji and a pale Oishi standing outside.

'Coma? Blood clot?' Eiji's mind was in a whirl as his knees shook with fear for his friend.

"Eiji! What's wrong?" Oishi asked, a hint of ill-concealed distress evident in his usually steady voice.

"Oishi! I was the one who helped Fujiko escape… This is all my fault! I'm to blame! If I made Fujiko stay, he wouldn't be like this now…"

Oishi stared at Eiji disbelievingly as his doubles partner began crying woefully.

Before Eiji could muster up any courage to explain, the doctor had stepped out and spoken.

"The patient wants to see the both of you."

Oishi dragged a half-sobbing Eiji into the ward, where Yoshiko and Yumiko were holding each other while fervently wiping away tears. Yuuta sat staring blankly, neither seeing nor believing the scene before his very own eyes.

Fuji's eyes were barely open as the two shakily made their way to his bedside.

Once there, Eiji collapsed against the side of the bad and recited "Gomen, gomen, gomen…" to a sleepy looking Fuji.

Lifting his hand up required a lot of effort, but Fuji did so anyway, placing his right hand on Eiji's head to try to comfort the crying boy.

"Ne Eiji…"

The redhead ceased his chant long enough to look into his friend's face as Oishi watched on sadly.

"You don't have to be sorry… I kinda forced you into it you know… I have one last favour to ask of you… and Oishi."

Oishi started at his name, but recovered quickly and bent forward to catch the words spilling from the tensai's mouth.

"You promise? Both of you? Please?" Fuji desperately clung to consciousness as he awaited their replies.

After a moment's hesitation, Oishi nodded firmly. Eiji followed suit and nodded furiously.

"Fujiko! Don't sleep nya! Wake up!" Eiji shouted when Fuji's eyelids began to clamp down on the tensai's cerulean eyes, tearing the prodigy away into the darkness.

The rest of them watched helplessly as the doctor pried Eiji away from Fuji and examined his patient.

"It was a miracle he didn't fall into a coma straightaway after he developed concussion. I'm really sorry, but it seems the miracle ends here… I will need to analyse the CAT scans before I can come up with any solid results on Fuji-san's condition. Please excuse me." The doctor gave them a sincerely sympathetic look before strolling out.

Yoshiko stood beside her son and gently stroked his hand, tears leaking out from the corners of her eyes.

"Gomenasai, Yoshiko-san! This was all my fault! If only I had convinced Fujiko to stay, nothing like this would have happened! Please forgive me!" Eiji knelt in front of Fuji's mother as he spoke.

"Eiji-kun, I know my son better than anyone. If he had wanted anything, he would have achieved it. No doubt the escape from the hospital was something he wanted as well. Please don't blame yourself, now get up and dry those tears. Syuusuke wouldn't be happy to see this." Yoshiko replied, her voice gentle and a little unsteady.

Oishi helped to pull the redhead to his feet as Eiji started crying uncontrollably again at Yoshiko's kind words.

"Shitsureshimasu…" Oishi said as he brought the redhead out of the ward to the men's bathroom to clean up his tear-stained face.

"Ne, Oishi, do you think we did the right thing, promising Fuji about that?" Eiji sniffled quietly as Oishi mopped away the tears from his cheek.

"No. But we do what we must do Eiji…" Oishi smiled at him gently as he tossed the tissue into the bin.

"Ne, what if, just what if Fujiko doesn't wake up nya? I don't think I'd be able to live properly without him…" Fresh tears welled up anew in the redhead's eyes.

"He will, Eiji."

"What if he doesn't?" Eiji persisted.

"We need to have faith in him for him to come back to us…"

"You think so?" Eiji looked at him for assurance.

"I know so Eiji. Fuji may be a little sadistic, but he's not cruel. He'll definitely wake up. We need to get about informing the team though…"

Just as the two were about to step out of the bathroom, Eiji's phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, Eiji froze as the phone continued to ring happily, unaware of its owner's inner turmoil.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

Eyes snapping open, Tezuka gave a slight jerk to clear his head of the terrible dream he'd just had while dozing in the airport lounge. Forcing the horrible images from his mind, he gave in to paranoia and quickly dialed Eiji's number on his mobile phone.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

Oishi nodded encouragingly as Eiji snapped opened the clamshell phone.

"Eiji. It's me, Tezuka."

"Buchou? What's up?" The red head's voice sounded unnaturally high.

"Is...Fuji alright?"

"What?? Of...of course. Why do you ask?"

"Ahh... Nothing important. Since he's alright, everything's fine. I have to go. Bye."

"Buchou!" Eiji's mind screamed at him, pawing at him to reveal everything to Tezuka.

"Yes?"

"...It's nothing. Take care and goodbye."

Remembering Fuji's plea and the fierce promise he'd made to his best friend, he shut out the screaming in his head and hung up.

That night, as Fuji Syuusuke flew and hurtled into the darkness of unconsciousness, locked within the endless pits of his own mind, Tezuka Kunimitsu flew to Germany.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

The next day, described in Oishi's own words as "living hell…", the Golden Pair broke the news to the team during afternoon practice.

There was a stunned silence that followed, veiled by disbelief and denial as the regulars struggled to come to terms with the facts laid out in front of them.

When it finally sunk it, it took a long while before their emotions stabilized enough to permit them to visit Fuji in the hospital.

It was especially hard for the regulars to see Fuji lying upon the bed, unmoving and unsmiling.

Finally, Echizen broke the silence that had almost encompassed them.

"Are you planning to inform buchou, Oishi-senpai?"

Exchanging a glance with a teary Eiji, who was currently holding Fuji's hand tightly in his own, Oishi beckoned the regulars to the waiting room outside Fuji's ward.

"Ano… Minna, the thing is, we promised Fuji something, and this promise was supposed to be passed on to all of you here." He paused.

"What is it Oishi-senpai?" Momo asked curiously.

"The thing is… We promised Fuji… Not to tell buchou anything about this entire incident, unless Tezuka finds out himself…"

"What?" Momo burst out.

Similar sounds of protest came from his team mates.

"If you must know… I'll tell you all everything from the start." All eyes turned to look at Eiji, who'd emerged from the ward and was now standing behind Oishi, looking slightly shaky.

And so tell them he did, about the present shopping, about the road accident, about Fuji's escape, and about Fuji's persistence in planning the perfect party for Tezuka.

It didn't take long for them to put two and two together and understand the tensai's reasons for doing what he did.

They nodded grimly as each of them pledged to keep Fuji's secret from Tezuka, marveling at the tensai's iron will that kept him conscious until after Tezuka had left.

It was a bittersweet moment, Oishi thought as they piled out of the hospital after saying goodbye to a Fuji, to discover Fuji's love for Tezuka in this manner.

Somehow, the guilt that gnawed at him seemed to grow when he thought about how Fuji's love seemed to have transcended even the forces of nature itself, keeping the tensai awake and able until the minute his beloved went away and he was free to collapse.

When the guilt consumed him as it did all his team mates eventually, especially Eiji, he felt a serious need to strangle fate and its ways.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

Miles away in Berlin, Germany, Tezuka Kunimitsu bolted awake from his nap, having had the same bad dream of Fuji again. He reached for his glasses and sat up, looking at the time. It was 6 am.

Feeling sleep leave his body, he washed his face and went about unpacking his things. The plane had touched down 7 hours ago and the moment he'd reached his room in the hostel, he'd flopped down on the bed and had fallen asleep quickly.

Lifting out the huge paper bag containing all the gifts from his team mates and their rival teams, Tezuka dug out the heavy photo album Fuji had given him.

Opening it, he found himself looking at a picture of his team. He flipped the page and studied the picture of himself and Fuji, their arms around each other, looking youthful and happy in their first year at Seigaku Junior High.

He contrasted this to the picture sitting on the opposite page, one that had been taken in their third year in Seigaku Junior High, after that eventful match they'd played against each other. They looked sweaty, but that was about all the difference Tezuka could find.

They still looked happy, as if having their arms flung around each other was the most comfortable thing to do, and it was, Tezuka remembered.

They still looked youthful, Fuji more so than Tezuka, and both pair of eyes held the glint of stubbornness and determination to protect and cherish the friendship they shared.

If he admitted, Tezuka had felt something more when he'd had that picture taken unknowingly, possibly by Inui.

It was attraction, on the most basic human level.

True enough, Fuji was a pretty male but it wasn't all there was to him, and over the years, he'd grown to enjoy and appreciate the tensai's company.

Their dry banter and comforting silences drew him deeper into the attraction of having Fuji by his side.

It had scared him, the first time he felt such uncertain emotions regarding his friend, like a butterfly on its first erratic flight. But he had gotten used to it, taken it for granted even, the sensations that tugged at him whenever Fuji was around, the concern that overrode that for others in favour of the tensai, although it hardly ever showed.

Sighing, Tezuka allowed his eyes to wander back to Fuji in the photograph.

It was over before he even came close to discovering exactly what lay ahead outside the tunnel the butterfly floated gracefully around in, and he felt a niggling of something.

Something that resembled regret and disappointment.

It was with another sigh that Tezuka closed the album and unpacked the rest of his things in the awakening dawn.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

Across the oceans, a young man's heart beat in tune to the slow fluttering of a resting butterfly on his windowsill as he drifted in the abyss of lightlessness, unaware of the fluttering he'd stirred up in another's heart.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

**hitsugayasugarDESU - minna, you know what to do! Hit me with a review and reveal to me your thoughts about this ne:) Till the next update!**

**Animestar73 - hahahah you always make me happy when I read your reviews. I'd really loved to have had Tezuka go out of control when Fuji faints and he just decides that nothing is more impt that Fuji, then spends FOREVER ravishing him, but sadly, that didn't happen here. Once I can though, I will definitely put in more "risque" moments for both our enjoyment -winks- CUDDLES! hope you liked this chapter:D**

**secret25 - Urgh sorry for taking so long before this update! Hope you like this chapter and hence forgive me for my lateness ne:) -huggles-**

**vierblith - Hahahah yes I am biased and no one can stop me! Although I don't think anyone would, I mean, TezukaFuji is LOVE personified after all. Sighs exams stun my brain into oblivion, forgive my late update ne! and pls update soon yourself:D I am beginning to live in front of my laptop, scouting of nice TezukaFuji fanfics to read day after day. I don't know if that's a good thing though hahahah. Fujiko! Yes, Fujiko, I worry about him too, but ..oon..you'll...wo...for...zuka..in...ad -clamps hand over mouth and runs while sending you Fuji plushies-**

**1FujiEijiLVR - say, you tweaked your pen name a little right! hahaha sorry that's sidetracking again. Yes, I know, I was thinking how some people half-expected Tezuka to stay ne... -twiggles- :D hope you enjoyed this chap! gomen ne for the long wait!**

**okinneko - Whoa thanks for feeling like I did while typing that out! I was feeling all emo when Fuji said "Sayounara". Really sorry for taking so long with this update and I hope you like this chap ne:) -flying kisses-**

**Tensa Zangetsu .15 - OH YEAH MAN HITSUGAYA IS SO DAMN HOT -smouldering, melting- as are TezukaFuji hahaha, yes. Burning lovee always BABY! yea chap 10 was sad, but I think 11 is worse -hides in corner- pls dont kill me! I will make it worth your while PROMISE! ;) -sends you chibi hitsugaya-**

**faith lane - hey! I'm really really sorry about the long wait to this update! so I hope you liked this chapter ne! I will try my best to update faster! -nods fervently- thanks for reading and reviewing nya! -sends you chocolates- you like chocolates I hope!:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**The thing about love...**

**Disclaimer: I will rob Konomi sensei of the rights one of these days.**

**Warning : Tezuka loves Fuji, Fuji loves Tezuka, PERIOD.**

**author's note: I fully allow you to whack me up for taking so damned long to update and for how the update turned out. However, I swear to make this worth your while, so stay with me babyy! Burning lovee always! As usual, enjoy, and replies to reviews at end of chapter 12. HEARTS, HUGS AND KISSES! **

**Chapter 12**

Four months.

Exactly four months and five days, if he were to be absolutely accurate, and not a single word of correspondence had arrived from Fuji.

Tezuka didn't know what to make of this lack of communication from Fuji, but Oishi wouldn't say anything over the phone. Every time he brought up Fuji, Oishi would hurriedly change the subject, and he knew his vice captain all too well. Something had happened to the prodigy, but he didn't know what and had no way of finding out.

It worried him to no extent. He couldn't concentrate on his training when his mind was filled with horrendous pictures fresh from his nightmares about the tensai.

Which was why he was sitting on the plane headed for Japan, clutching the photo album Fuji had compiled for him as a farewell gift as the air stewardess handed him a cup of water.

Shutting his eyes as he allowed the cool water to travel down the back of his throat, his thoughts wandered. Why hadn't Oishi told him anything about Fuji? Had Fuji forbidden the vice captain to say anything? If so, why? Wasn't Fuji one of his very few close friends?

It disappointed him to think that Fuji did not want to confide in him. Fuji would definitely be on the top of his list of confidants because he was one of those rare few who understood the buchou.

Of course, if Tezuka was willing to admit, Fuji was more than just a close friend. Fuji was… something more.

Except Tezuka couldn't find the appropriate word to describe the androgynous boy, and left his thoughts hanging as he stood up and went to the restroom.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

"Konnichiwa, Fujiko!" Eiji called as he strolled into Fuji's ward at the hospital, holding a small bouquet of daisies and his lunch, Oishi following close behind him.

Drawing open the curtains, Oishi looked at his friend, lying pale and motionless on the bed as usual, and sighed.

He'd avoided Tezuka's queries on the phone last night again, but he could tell the ex-buchou was getting suspicious and impatient. He couldn't keep this masquerade on much longer.

Eiji was holding Fuji's hand in his own and was animatedly telling his comatose friend about his day at school, not seeming to notice his doubles partner's growing anxiety.

Finally, Eiji released Fuji's hand and walked to pour himself and Oishi water from the water jug that stood on the side table.

Oishi sighed heavily again as he accepted the glass from the redhead.

"Doshita no, Oishi? You've been sighing quite a lot lately…" Eiji settled himself next to Fuji and patted his friend's head gently.

"Eiji… I think Tezuka knows we're hiding something about Fuji from him… He sounded unusually suspicious on the phone last night. I think we can't lie any longer… We should tell him the truth."

"What? But we promised Fujiko… We promised him not to tell Tezuka. We can't break our promise Oishi… We can't let Fujiko down…" Eiji shook his head fervently as he stared at his friend.

"Demo… I feel so guilty lying to Tezuka like that. He has the right to know."

They stayed silent after this, each contemplating the consequences of their actions should they tell Tezuka the truth; each wallowing in their suppressed guilt and sadness.

"I don't know Oishi… I'm so confused. I know they love each other and I can't bear to see them suffering like this, but we promised Fujiko. We promised him… We promised Fujiko not to tell Tezuka…"

"Not to tell me what?"

Two heads turned simultaneously in shock towards the door.

Standing at the doorway, his back as rigid as a strip of metal, staring at them with the deadliest glare they had ever seen, was Tezuka Kunimitsu, his fingers and knuckles deathly white from gripping his bag too hard.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

**_2 hours before_**

Immediately after touching down and clearing immigration, Tezuka whipped out his cell phone and dialled Fuji's house number.

When he asked for his friend, he received the rudest shock of his life as Yumiko revealed everything to him over the phone in an emotion flooded voice, unaware that Tezuka had long stopped listening to her, having dropped his phone after hearing the words "hospitalised ever since his coma".

It was with a frozen state of mind that Tezuka travelled to the hospital, pausing to ask the nurse at the counter where Fuji's ward was.

It was with utter disbelief that he stood at the doorway staring at Fuji lying on the bed, Oishi and Eiji sitting beside him, and it was with his emotions tightly reined in that he announced his arrival to his team mates by asking the first question that came into his mind.

"Not to tell me what?"

"Te-Tezuka!"

"Tezuka! Nan de? Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in Germany?" Oishi managed to blurt out as Eiji continued to gape at Tezuka beside him.

Dropping his bags as suddenly as he had arrived, Tezuka pushed past the two of them and looked down at Fuji.

He stared and stared, taking in every detail of Fuji's pale features before closing his eyes and stepping back to compose himself. Plopping himself onto the chair next to Fuji's bed ungraciously, he took a deep breath, then opened his eyes and looked straight at Oishi and Eiji.

"I need an explanation. Now."

"Tezuka… Fuji made us promise not to say anything to you. I wanted to tell you, but…"

"Tell me everything from the start, please." Tezuka was rubbing his temples as he awaited their response.

After a short moment of silence, Eiji finally plucked up enough courage to look Tezuka in the eye and stammer out.

"Fujiko… He got knocked down by a car while shopping for your farewell present, but he refused to stay for observation because he wanted to plan the perfect farewell party for you… After you left that day, he just collapsed…" Eiji paused to sniffle, and Oishi continued on his behalf.

"We sent him here, and the doctor told us that he had a blood clot in one of the vessels in his brain… He fell into a coma after he made us promise to keep this from you. I'm sorry Tezuka…" Oishi finished off guiltily.

Tezuka frowned, his heart clenching as he thought about the suffering his friend had gone through, all for his sake.

"Why? Why was Fuji so foolish?" He asked aloud.

"Why? Tezuka! You can be so dense sometimes you know!" Eiji jumped to his feet at that, unable to contain himself any longer.

"Because Fujiko likes you, that's why! No, that's not right. Fujiko… Fujiko loves you! He wanted to give you the best farewell party because to him, you're the best, and you deserve the best!"

Tezuka stared at the redhead disbelievingly.

"He likes me?"

"Yes! He does… You really didn't know, did you?" Eiji's expression softened as he noticed the confusion on his buchou's face.

"How could I have known, if he didn't tell me? Why didn't he say something?"

"Because… Well, because he didn't want his feelings for you to become your burden. He was content just loving you from a distance, and he didn't want to be a hindrance to you and your plans to become pro…" Eiji continued wistfully.

"Fuji could never be a burden." Tezuka said quietly as he looked toward the tensai again.

"I think we should go now Eiji…" Oishi pulled the redhead out of the room, leaving Tezuka seated next to Fuji.

Grasping Fuji's hand gently in his own, Tezuka couldn't help the tiny sprinkle of tears that spilled from behind his glasses and landed with uncanny precision on their joined palms.

"Fuji… Gomen. This is my fault. If only I hadn't left. If only…"

It was with hardened resolve that Tezuka made a vow to himself in his heart as he clutched Fuji's hand a little tighter, determined to make amends to the tensai no matter what.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

The weeks passed in rapid succession as the Seigaku team learned of Tezuka's arrival and Tezuka's family abruptly received him back at home.

It seemed to them that Tezuka had no intention of leaving for Germany again any time soon, and it prompted Momo to ask him so when they found Tezuka reading a book in Fuji's ward the day they made a team visit.

"I'm staying here until Fuji wakes up." That was Tezuka's simple reply as his eyes swept across Fuji's face before returning to his novel.

No one dared argue with the fierce glint of determination that had lit up in Tezuka's eyes behind his oval glasses.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

Since he didn't have school, Tezuka spent every single day just sitting next to Fuji in the hospital, taking comfort in the presence of the tensai despite his comatose state.

Occasionally, he would talk, but they were short little sentences, like "I hope you wake up soon Fuji. I miss walking home with you" and "Remember that match we had in out third year in Seigaku Junior High? I want to have another one… Soon I hope." Then he would smile and return his attention to some book he'd brought to read.

Tezuka believed that Fuji would snap out of the coma, he believed it with all his heart, and that was the reason why he decided to save the important words for when Fuji woke up and he could look the tensai in the eyes and say those words aloud.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

A month passed in this routine, and gradually, it became common knowledge to everyone that Tezuka was not going to leave unless Fuji woke up.

No amount of weary advice from the doctor, his family and Fuji's family could deter him. He was completely determined to stay put until the tensai awoke, and he was prepared to give up his tennis career for that miracle.

Another month passed and Fuji grew thinner under the watchful eye of Tezuka, who felt a stinging pain in his heart as he held onto Fuji's slim fingers and absently stroked them.

The doctor's earlier words rang in his head as he dozed off in the chair next to Fuji's bed.

"He's been in the coma for a little over six months now. The chances of Fuji-san waking up are very slim. Do you still want to wait?" Fuji's family looked over to him.

Tezuka gave a curt nod as he spoke. "Yes, I'm going to continue waiting. Please allow me to do so." He directed the plea to Fuji's mother, who smiled warmly and nodded her consent.

He could hear the steady beep of Fuji's heartbeat emitting from the machine as he nodded off.

All of a sudden, the beeping became chaotic. The frequency waves fluctuated wildly before the beeping coursed into a long high-pitched whine.

Tezuka panicked for a second before he jerked awake and realised it had been a horrible dream. Fuji was alive, Fuji couldn't die. Not before he had a chance to tell the tensai those important words he had stored in his heart.

He looked toward the bed to calm himself, to reassure himself that Fuji was there and alive.

He blinked. His eyes were deceiving him, weren't they?

The bed was empty; the only evidence of it being recently occupied was that of an imprint of a Fuji-shaped depression in the middle of the mattress.

Tezuka's heart thumped wildly as he leapt up and ran out of the ward, calling for a doctor at the top of his voice, panic overtaking his senses.

He paused at the sitting area, breathing heavily as his mind churned out unsavoury thoughts about the current situation. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. He felt completely helpless and scared.

Hearing footsteps behind him, he whirled around quickly.

His heart nearly stopped as his eyes took in the sight ahead of him, rendering him immobile as time seemed to freeze around him.

"Fuji…"

Fuji stood outside his ward, leaning against the wall, looking fragile and pale.

Tezuka pinched himself, hard.

No, this wasn't a dream; Fuji was truly standing in front of him. Fuji was awake.

He felt an urgent need to fall to his knees and thank Kami-sama, but instead, he wobbled unsteadily to Fuji's side.

Fuji stared at him with glassy, emotionless eyes as he made his way to the tensai.

"Fuji?"

Tezuka reached out a shaking hand to touch the tensai's face, feeling his heart stop cold when he caught the whispered words from Fuji's mouth.

"Who are you?"

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

**hitsugayasugardeservessmacking - Ano, minna-san, gomen ne! I apologize for the long wait for this chap and for the chap itself, demo, I hope you will follow me to the end, because burning love must always get a fairytale conclusion right? So stick with me and I'll conclude that love for you -winks- Hit me with your reviews, and hold on for the next chapter! TezukaFuji forever wheee! LOVE YA ALL BABYYS!**

**Animestar73 - Yea! I don't know how I risked that, but I did, and I really adore you and your reviews. I suppose you want to kill me even more now right! -cowers in corner- BUT! I assure you, this is just a catalyst to create the perfect ending... -sighs- I am giving away wayyy to much here. -sends you flying kisses- :D**

**Rebecca-sanFujiEijiLVR - goodness you tweaked your pen name again didn't you! hahah yes I know! I'm sorry for making you sadd! -hugs you- But I promise to make you happy soon yea:)**

**SkySurf - Yea I know! It breaks my heart to see them apart too! They make the hottest, sweetest couple -sighs dreamily- Hold your horses for the good parts:D**

**vierblith - 'For criven's sake, Tezuka.' Yes for criven's sake Tezuka. Ah well, no worries there, since they are obviously DESTINED for each other. love ya and your reviews, they make me happy like sunshine, just like TeFu Love. Update soon yourself dearie! BIG HEARTS :D**

**Tensa Zangetsu .15 - Forgive me for making you sad! Another cliff hanger here, I fully allow you to bash me on the head! But stay with me on this won't you? -sends you Tezuka and Fuji plushies to appease you- :)**

**okinneko - gomen gomen! cheer up ne? though this chap kinda doesnt allow that.. -huggles you- I guarantee you a smile for the ending ne:D**

**Jingy5 - Aww sorry for making you sad nya! But I hope you like the story! Thanks for reviewing yea:D**

**secret25 - Arigatou ne! For the review. It cheers me up and helps me write better! Here's that update ne! Hope to update soon! -Huggles- TeFu Lovee always! **


	13. Chapter 13

**The thing about love...**

**Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei's.**

**Warning: Tezuka loves Fuji, Fuji loves Tezuka, nuff' said.**

**author's note: GOMEN NE! FOR TAKING SO UBER LONG TO UPDATE. YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO PUMMEL ME YEA? BUT I LOVE YOU ALL ANYWAY FOR READING AND REVIEWING. HEARTIES HUGGIES LOVEE!**

**Chapter 13**

Sticks and stones can break one's bones, but words can never hurt him.

The utter untruth behind this phrase hit Tezuka so hard, it felt as if someone had tilted a jug of ice cold water on his head and numbed his entire body and nerve endings.

He stared at Fuji, unable to believe what he had just heard.

"Could… Could you say that again?" Tezuka's voice was barely audible as he delicately treaded over to Fuji, who was leaning heavily against the wall.

"Who are you? And where is this? I don't remember how I got here… Can you tell me?" Fuji's voice was breathy and weak, and the small smile he gave felt brittle and unknown.

For the second time in that short span of time, Tezuka felt himself panicking once again. Fuji… didn't recognize him. No, that wasn't right. Fuji just didn't remember him. Tezuka didn't know which one hurt more.

Before he could decide what to do, there was a loud squeak and a clang behind him.

"Fujiko! Oh my god! You're…you're awake!" Eiji rushed past Tezuka and stopped short of throwing himself into his best friend's arms, much to Tezuka's relief.

"Eiji-chan?"

Tezuka gave a start. Did Fuji just call out Eiji's name? If so, did it signify that he remembered Eiji, but not Tezuka?

"Fujiko! I can't believe it! My prayers worked! Doctor! Where's the doctor? I'll go get him!"

"No… Please, stay with me Eiji-chan… I want to be with someone I know…"

"HUH?" Eiji turned to look around the room and found himself looking at his buchou.

"Demo…"

"It's ok Eiji, I'll explain later, or maybe the doctor will. I'll get him. Help Fuji back to the room won't you?" Tezuka cut off the redhead, then cast a worried glance at the tensai before hurrying off.

"Ne Fujiko, do you feel alright? How come you seemed so distant from Tezuka?"

"Who's… Tezuka?"

"NANI? What do you mean who's Tezuka?!" Eiji was about to continue his endless parade of questions when the doctor stepped in, closely followed by a nurse and Tezuka.

"I am so glad to see you awake, Fuji-san. Please excuse us Eiji-san, I need to examine him now."

Eiji retreated to the side of the room and stood next to Tezuka. He gave his buchou a questioningly look. Tezuka sighed and spoke quietly.

"It seems that Fuji doesn't remember me, although he seems to remember you…" He trailed off and awaited the redhead's response.

When he didn't get one, Tezuka turned to look at him. Eiji was gaping at him in utter disbelief.

"That's not possible Tezuka. Fuji can forget everyone, but he can never forget you."

"Let's just see what the doctor says." Tezuka gave his temples a gentle rub as the doctor finished his examination and pulled back the curtains.

"I'll inform his family immediately about his condition; they will be very happy to know that other than the fact that he has lost weight and needs physiotherapy, he is physically relatively healthy. I will need to do one more brain scan to be sure that the blood clot has dissolved completely, so meanwhile, Fuji-san will stay here for observation."

The doctor made for the door, and Tezuka followed, mouthing to Eiji to accompany the tensai as he strolled out of the door.

"Sumimasen, sensei, can I ask you something regarding my friend's condition?"

"Yes please, but try to make it a fast one. I'm sure you understand that I need to call his family and give them the good news?"

Tezuka nodded, then proceeded to speak quickly, but firmly.

"Is there a chance that he might have developed amnesia? I ask because he doesn't seem to remember who I am even though he remembers Eiji."

"You're positive he doesn't remember you?"

"Yes. When I called to him, he asked me who I was."

"That's odd. He clearly remembers Eiji-san, but not you?" The doctor pondered for a moment before continuing.

"Perhaps there's a chance of selective memory loss, although we won't know the extent until he meets more people. If this happens later, I promise to run tests. But for now, there's no much we can do except rejoice that he has left the coma for good. Excuse me, Tezuka-san."

Feeling as helpless as before, Tezuka made his way back to Fuji's room.

When he entered, he could hear Eiji talking animatedly to someone on the phone.

"Yes Oishi, he's awake! I'm not delusional! Call the team and give them the good news!"

"Tell them not to come today, Fuji just woke up, he needs time to orientate himself." Tezuka sternly told the excited redhead.

Nodding, Eiji passed the message to his doubles partner before hanging up.

"Ne, Fujiko! Did you hear me talking to you while you were sleeping so soundly these few months?"

Fuji looked up wearily.

"I think so… I can't be sure though. I think I did hear someone talking to me, but it just sounded so faraway."

"We should let him rest Eiji." Tezuka frowned when he noticed how frail Fuji's voice seemed.

Getting the hint, Eiji moved forward and hugged his best friend before saying a quick goodbye and running off.

"He must respect you a lot to listen to you like that. You must be someone important…" Fuji's breathing was becoming slow and heavy as he lay against the bed post.

"You…really don't know who I am?" Tezuka asked again, hoping against hope that Fuji was just playing one of his pranks.

Shaking his head gently, the tensai smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry, I really don't. Although I hear from Eiji that your name is Tezuka, right?"

"Ahh. You should rest."

With that, Tezuka left, his footsteps heavy as lead, his heart clenching in something akin to pain.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

Fuji sighed and shifted until he was lying comfortably on the bed.

"Tezuka… Just who is Tezuka?"

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

The next day, the entire Seigaku team flooded Fuji's room and bombarded him with warm greetings.

The doctor stood to the side with Tezuka, observing the tensai's reaction to everyone.

After half an hour or so, he turned to Tezuka with a puzzled look upon his face.

"He seems to have recognized everyone, everyone except you Tezuka-san. I'm afraid this is a very strange case of selective memory loss which I have never encountered before. Are you certain he's not joking with you?"

Tezuka gave a shake of his head, then took a deep breath and stepped out of the room.

It hurt too much to see the light of recognition in Fuji's eyes when he greeted each and everyone of the team in the room, when he knew that light dimmed when it came to him.

Why? Why was it that he was the only one that Fuji didn't seem to remember? Was he that insignificant?

Hearing someone clear his throat beside him, Tezuka snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face Oishi.

"Tezuka… Is something wrong?"

Tezuka was very inclined to say no. But after much thought, he spoke.

"Yes. It seems that Fuji remembers everyone, except me."

Oishi kept silent. No emotion was betrayed in that simple short sentence Tezuka spoke. But Oishi knew how hurt his captain was.

"Tezuka. Maybe sometimes, the brain remembers, but the hearts chooses to shield the memory for fear of being hurt again." He patted Tezuka on the shoulder, then sighed and left to join the joyous group in the room again.

"Tezuka-san."

Tezuka stopped in his tracks and turned to find himself facing Fuji Yuuta.

"Konnichiwa."

"I heard about Aniki not remembering you. I'm sorry, but my brother can be very…unpredictable. Even his selective memory loss is as strange as he is. But what I wanted to say was… Aniki cannot be trusted. Don't give up Tezuka-san, I'm sure there'll come a time when he'll remember you again."

Yuuta grimaced lightly before stalking off.

Tezuka stared at his retreating back, slightly bewildered because parts of Yuuta's speech made sense, while most of it didn't.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

It was a bright cheery Sunday afternoon that Tezuka visited again, crossing his fingers as he stepped into the room that some miracle had occurred and Fuji could remember him once again.

"Konnichiwa, Tezuka-san. It is kind of you to visit."

So his fingers didn't work after all.

"Ahh. I brought you fruits. Apples." Tezuka set down the small plastic bag and sat down next to the tensai, who was reading a tennis magazine.

"Thank you, I like apples."

"I know."

"Hmm, you must know me pretty well to know that about me, Tezuka-san."

"Just Tezuka will do. And yes, we were good friends, I think."

"Why do you need to think?"

"Well, because… we've never discussed our friendship in the open I suppose." Tezuka felt as though he was being thoroughly interrogated.

"Just go with the feeling in your heart. What am I to you?" Fuji asked, smiling gently.

'You are the most important person in the world to me' Tezuka's brain screamed.

But instead he answered,"You're my good friend."

"I see. Could you, tell me more about us? How we met and became friends?"

"Ahh. Sure." And he began to talk, and he surprised himself with how much came spilling forth from his mouth as he recalled the many occasions he'd shared with the tensai since five years ago.

Fuji smiled and listened attentively, then asked Tezuka to bring pictures to show him.

Tezuka nodded and promised to bring them the next time he came.

Feeling happier than before, he bid the tensai goodbye before heading to Seigaku.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

"Buchou, we need to talk!" Momo announced the moment he arrived at the courts.

Before he could voice any objections, he was dragged into the changing room. His eyes adjusted to the dim sunlight spilling from the windows fairly quickly and he found himself surrounded by the regulars, all six of them.

"Tezuka, gomen, Eiji couldn't keep his mouth shut and now everyone knows Fuji can't remember you."

"I told them for Tezuka's sake Oishi! How can you blame me nya!" The redhead pouted, then immediately pounced onto Echizen.

"Buchou, we want to help." Echizen said as he sipped his Ponta.

"Help?" Tezuka looked at them with narrowed eyes behind his glasses. Help from them usually required a lot of effort to put right.

"Yup! We've come up with a plan to help Fujiko remember you! It's called the 'Help Fujiko remember buchou plan!'"

Oishi coughed delicately.

"Tezuka, I'd understand if you didn't want us meddling, but we only mean well and Eiji just wants Fuji to remember you so the both of you can be together and…" Eiji clamped a hand over his doubles partner's mouth before he could rant anymore and loudly proclaimed, "We're helping you no matter what! It's been settled already!"

Tezuka took a deep breath to steady himself. Then he did the unimaginable.

"I would be grateful for your help. All of you. I suppose seven heads are better than one when it comes to Fuji."

"Technically, it's eight heads since Eiji spilled to Taka-san over the phone too…" Oishi added worriedly.

Tezuka sighed heavily. "The more the merrier I suppose." His tone was flat and resigned. But a spark of hope had ignited, and he sincerely felt thankful for his supportive team.

Momo and Kaidoh gaped, while Inui frantically took down more data.

Echizen shrugged and gulped down his Ponta.

Oishi looked relieved that he wasn't about to get murdered by Tezuka.

Eiji gave a yelp of pure joy and was about to pounce on Tezuka to hug him when the buchou spoke again.

"Eiji, twenty laps now for blabbing."

**hitsugayasugardesu! - Minna, thanks for waiting. Hit that review button to talk to me yea? and I'll be back with chap 14 ASAP!**

**Animestar73 - I adore the fangirl reviews, they make me so HIGH -giggles- anyway I'm so surprised, and grateful, that you haven't killed me just yet. I thank thee for that, and of cos, I will dish out your reward in the form of a fitting ending for TEZUKAFUJI BURNING LOVE YEA! HEARTS PLENTY:D**

**vierblith - I ADORE THEE AS WELL, I hope you know that. Thanks for your endless support! I hope you found out what your chemical is..! And TeFu is as always, purrrfect.**

**Rebecca-sanFujiEijiLVR - Hahaha yea Tezuka needs to make use of this chance to prove his endless undying love for Fuji.. and I thank thee too for being so supportive of the thing about love. YOU'RE AWESOME YEA!**

**secret25 - amnesia! but only towards Tezuka. Odd eh, just like Fujiko. :D**

**CandiedKisses - THANK YOU FOR LOVING THIS, I am a happy girl because of your encouragement! -BIG HUG-**

**Tensa Zangetsu .15 - HEH, thanks for reading the day i say i do yea! there's a sequel now, in Fuji's POV. Hope you give that a read as well. Anyway! THANK YOU MY DEAR FOR SUPPORTING THE THING ABOUT LOVE! I hope you liked this chap yea! LOVE!**

**okinneko - I give you permission to bonk me for making you cry! GOMEN NE! anyway, I hope it gets better from now on, and that parts you will cry at are parts that are touching! heehee I am giving away too much. :D**

**SkySurf - -tries to mend your heart- sorry for making you sad! but yea! great opportunity for Tezuka to prove himself right? Let's see if he does...**

**Jingy5 - I know I know! I fully deserve your scolding! But I promise to make it all better! -HUGS-**

**lovewritermaiko - THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! and I'm glad you liked the twists! will there be more? Hmmm, maybe... Just maybe. -smiles mysteriously- anyway hope you liked this update:D**


	14. Chapter 14

**The thing about love...**

**Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei's.**

**Warning: TezukaFuji BURNING LOVE BABEH!**

**author's note: HELLO HELLO MINNA! Hope you haven't waited long (yea right who am I kidding..) GOMEN! School started last week, things have been hectic, and I need to throw away my holiday mood, if you know what I mean. And here we go, chapter 14, hope you like it! Replies after chap as usual. HEARTS, HUGS AND BURNING LOVE Y'ALL!**

**Chapter 14**

Turning to face the team after writing down (and drawing out) his plan to help Fuji remember Tezuka on the whiteboard in the changing room, Eiji grinned with obvious satisfaction. This action caused a few of the members to squirm in their seats. Eiji's plans had never had the good reputation of being highly successful; in fact, more often than not, they required salvaging. Tezuka took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a couple of seconds to compose himself before opening them just as Eiji began speaking animatedly.

"Ne ne minna, look here!" He jabbed at the whiteboard with his marker and wriggled his eyebrows at his doubles partner.

Oishi cleared his throat nervously as he cast several glances in Tezuka's general direction before addressing his audience.

"Ano, minna, Eiji and I thought about this very hard last night and came up with a few plans to help Fuji remember Tezuka. After letting Inui run through them and give his approval…"

"There's about a 63 percent chance of success overall…" Inui muttered as Oishi shot him a look.

"Nya Oishi! Get to the exciting part already!" Eiji bounced exuberantly by the vice-captain's side.

"Right… We've come up with these plans, but we're going to need everybody's full participation, especially yours Tezuka, to make this work and of course we want to succeed, why would anyone want to fail, and this is an important matter and…" Oishi was cut off from his ramblings when Eiji gave a loud exasperated sigh and pressed his doubles partner down onto the bench.

"Nya! I'll do the explaining instead! Oishi's too slow and worrisome. We've decided to act out scenarios that feature Tezuka and Fuji prominently, you know, to trigger Fujiko's memory of the times they spent together. And also, we'll have Tezuka show Fuji items that mean a lot to him and could possibly remind him of you. That way, we're sure to succeed!" The happy redhead said this in one big breath, then panted lightly as his eyes shone and he awaited the response of his friends.

"That's it?" Momo blurted out.

Eiji pouted. "What else can you think of huh Momo?"

"Nothing… It's foolproof…" Momo grinned sheepishly at his sempai, who quickly regained his confidence at Momo's 'reassurance'.

"Mnn, foolproof eh Momo-sempai…" Echizen smirked behind his can of Ponta.

Momo grabbed his smirking junior in a head lock and Echizen's can of Ponta went flying before landing on...

"Oops, wari wari mamushi…"

"Nan da tou? What did you call me? You stupid peach."

"Are you trying to start a fight?"

"Fushuuu… Bring it on."

"Nya! Minna, stop fighting and listen to my wonderful plans!"

"Kaidoh! Momo! Stop this nonsense!" Oishi frantically tried to pry the two away from each other.

"Ii data, Kaidoh got angry 0.2 seconds earlier since the last time he fought with Momo…"

"Che, mada mada dane, sempai-tachi."

When he'd have normally intervened and assigned his squabbling team at least 20 laps around the court, Tezuka sighed again and leant back against the wall to watch the show, too deep in thought about Fuji to care about the rowdy circus he called his team.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

"Aniki."

"Ah, Yuuta, how nice of you to visit." Fuji looked up from the tennis magazine he was browsing through and watched his brother plop down ungraciously into the armchair next to his bed.

"Tired, are we?" Fuji asked, chuckling at the glare Yuuta sent his way.

"Unlike you, we've been training hard on the courts these past few months." Yuuta shot at his smiling brother as he massaged his neck.

"Mnn… Misaki worked you guys hard eh? Want me to beat him into pulp in a tennis game for good measure?"

"It's Mi-zu-ki, aniki."

"Mnn, whatever." Fuji turned his attention back to his magazine.

Yuuta stared at his brother for a whole minute before speaking again.

"It's funny how you remember Mizuki-san but not Tezuka-san." Yuuta narrowed his eyes as Fuji looked up.

"Saa, it's not my fault my brain chose not to remember who Tezuka is, is it?"

"But he's the last person I expected you to not remember…" Yuuta mumbled.

"Expectations don't always prove to be the results you get in the end Yuuta-chan."

"Humph, if you say so aniki. I'm going now, you should… take care." He rushed out the last two words before grabbing his bag and sprinting out of Fuji's room.

"I love you too Yuuta-chan!" Fuji called after him, giggling to himself as he flipped a page of the magazine.

"Mnn, Tezuka…?" The page on the magazine showed Tezuka halfway through the execution of his famous zero-shiki drop shot at a friendly match in Germany.

'Hnn, Tezuka seems to be going all out. Not the kind of friendly match I have in mind.' Fuji gave a shake of his head, then continued browsing through the rest of the magazine lazily.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

Standing outside Fuji's hospital room door, Tezuka exhaled slowly, then gave a solemn nod towards Eiji and Oishi, who were, for some reason, hiding behind the magazine rack in the sitting area. The golden pair gave identical nods of encouragement as Tezuka opened the door and stepped inside.

Phase One of Operation 'Help Fujiko remember Buchou' had commenced as of that instant.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Oishi asked worriedly.

Giving his doubles partner a wink, Eiji confidently whispered, "Sure it's going to work!"

Looking back at the door that Tezuka had just stepped through, Oishi couldn't help but cross his fingers and pray that what Eiji said would come true.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

Expecting to find Fuji sitting up doing something, it came as a small surprise to Tezuka that the tensai was lying down, his eyes closed and presumably in slumber.

Tezuka gently laid down the photo album he was holding onto the side table and slipped into the armchair quietly.

Silently, he watched Fuji sleep, his face pale and delicate looking under the gentle morning rays of sunlight filtering into the room.

As though he'd lost control of his hand, Tezuka reached out and tentatively stroked Fuji's cheek, his hand instantly snapping back when skin met skin, as if he'd been burned. Fuji's cheek felt soft and smooth. It startled Tezuka to know that such mere contact with the tensai had such a vast effect on him. His heart thumped, harder and faster than it had ever beat when he had been playing tennis.

With a yawn, Fuji stirred, and Tezuka shifted back on the chair hurriedly, trying to look like he hadn't just touched the awakening Fuji on the cheek illegally.

With a hint of surprise in his voice, Fuji sat up and greeted Tezuka.

"Ohaiyou, Tezuka. Why didn't you wake me? What time is it anyway?"

"You were sleeping so soundly, it didn't seem right to just wake you. It's 10.30."

Musing his hair in a sleepy manner, Fuji noticed the album next to his bed.

"Ne, kore wa nani?"

"Ah. That's the album you gave me before I left for Germany. There are pictures of us in it, if you want to see?"

"Of course! Come sit with me so we can see it together." Fuji smiled and patted to the space on the bed beside him.

Tezuka hesitated for a second, but seeing the welcoming smile on the tensai's face, he shifted and settled himself next to Fuji, picking up the album as he moved.

Fuji flipped through the album, pausing often to ask the origin behind each picture. Tezuka answered each one without fail, his voice steady as he recalled every event they had gone through all those five years together, as friends, as team mates, as…

Behind his hooded eyes, Fuji watched Tezuka's reaction as the buchou spoke. There was something different about Tezuka today. Fuji tilted his head and leaned forward to take a closer look at the words he'd scribbled on the album for Tezuka.

Beneath the photo of the team, he'd written, "Gambatte Tezuka, reach for the world! We believe in you. I believe in you."

Meanwhile, Tezuka nearly froze in his position, for Fuji was so close to him all of a sudden, and his heart had started pumping faster again. He could smell the unique scent of Fuji, a little sweet and a little spicy, just like Fuji was in nature. He was so absorbed in the sensations the Fuji-scent was creating in him that he didn't quite hear the question Fuji posed.

"If I had asked you to stay that day, would you have done it?" Fuji repeated, seeing the tell-tale signs of non-comprehension on Tezuka's face the first time he'd asked the question.

"If there was good enough reason." Ever the rational captain, Tezuka answered.

"What kind of reasons would be good enough to keep you?" Fuji asked again, his smile mild upon his face.

"If I had known that you were injured, I would've stayed. Or if any of the team had been hurt or something like that." Tezuka said, his voice betraying no hint of his emotions, which currently felt all jumbled up. Fuji was messing up his insides asking such odd questions.

"Anything else? Anything else that might have been good enough reason for you to stay?"

"Why do you ask?"

Fuji shrugged. "I just want to know."

"Yes. I suppose." Tezuka looked away as he spoke.

"Can you tell me?" Fuji's voice held the slightest teasing note, as if sensing how uncomfortable he was making Tezuka feel.

Not wanting this setting to be the one for his confession, Tezuka made do with, "I'll tell you when the time is right."

Fuji nodded and didn't prod any further, and they spent the next hour or so looking at pictures of the two of them, marvelling at how their fate had been kept entwined since five years ago.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

As far as Tezuka could tell, Phase One had made progress, but Fuji hadn't suddenly snapped his fingers and went "I remember who you are, Tezuka Kunimitsu! And I love you!"

This, to Eiji, was considered no progress at all. And he proclaimed so loudly as he pranced about in Oishi's room, convinced that Tezuka hadn't done his job properly.

"Nya, Tezuka! Are you sure you remembered to tell him everything that happened in the pictures?"

"Eiji! We can't expect Fuji to remember so easily and quickly, we need time and patience. Don't blame Tezuka; I'm sure he tried his best." Shooting his buchou a sympathetic look, Oishi handed him a drink and sat down on the floor next to said captain, who was trying his best to look as dignified as sitting on the floor would allow.

"That's illogical; Phase One had a 57 percent chance of being successful. Fuji being Fuji, he likes photographs and photography. That would have been one of the best ways to trigger his forgotten memory." Inui stated as he took down more notes and pushed up his glasses.

"Maybe Fuji sempai's memory did get triggered, but just not enough…" Momo said as he lazed on Oishi's bed.

"Baka, what do you mean not enough?"

"I'm not in the mood for a fight mamushi. Lay off."

"Che. Idiot peach. Fushuuu."

Oishi shushed them before they could break out in a shouting match.

Echizen sat in the corner and smirked to no one in particular.

Hopping up suddenly, Eiji punched his fist into the air.

"Yosh! This is no big deal. We're got more phases in this operation to carry out, and I'm certain one of them is going to work! Fujiko's going to remember you before you know it!" The redhead patted Tezuka on the back and got to work planning phase two with Inui and Oishi.

After about twenty minutes or so, Eiji stood and stretched.

"Hey guys gather round! Phase Two's going to be a bigger operation because it's going to involve all of us, so I need you to listen up nya! Okay here's what we're going to do…"

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

Sending his team mates a wave that conveyed deep gratitude, Tezuka rounded the corner and headed for home. He was going to need his rest. After all, Phase Two, in Eiji's words, was going to need him in full battle mode.

**hitsugayasugarknowsitstezuka'sbdaynextweek: YOSH! Thank you for reading as usual, hope you enjoyed, drop me a review won't you?! WHOA HO! TEZUKA-SAMA'S BIRTHDAY IS APPROACHING! Hence, as a reward to Fuji's dearest Tezuka, and a reward to you, my dearest reader, I shall try my best to update on Tezuka's birthday ne! To make it a reward to Tezuka-sama, what do you think phase two will be (or should be) all about? HAHAHAH to be honest, I don't have a complete idea yet. So hopefully inspiration will strike me. Or you could come up with ideas and tell me too! -giggles- If I've got the time, perhaps even a oneshot dedicated to our favourite buchou ne?! -HUGEHUGS- FUJI! GO GET YOUR SEXY TEZUKA! GIVE YOURSELF TO HIM ON HIS BDAY! THAT'S HELL OF AN AWESOME GIFT EH? -fangirl fantasies...drool-**

**Rebecca-sanFujiEijiLVR - And here we go! Part one of the plan has been revealed! More to come though.. Doesn't this chap make you wanna glomp Eiji, he is SO CUTE. Actually, I want to glomp him all the time. :D HEARTS!**

**Animestar73 - WHAT A LOT OF EXPRESSIONS! Hahahah I can sense how conflicted you are -prepares to be killed by you- but in the meantime, you still get me high with all your reviews so... -grabs your hand and does crazy little dance- BIGBIGHEARTSYOUROCK!**

**vierblith - WOTCHER MY DEAR! HOW'S IT GOING?! I MISS YOUR UPDATES!! -HINTHINT- ALTHOUGH I WILL WAIT AS LONG AS POSSIBLE FOR YOUR UPDATES, CAN YOU TELL HOW HIGH I AM? and here we go, Tezuka's birthday's coming up, Fuji must be planning his birthday surprise like a good koi should eh! SIGHS SUCH IS THE EPITOME OF TEZUKAFUJI LOVE. -throws myself atop of you and smothers you in hugs-**

**Jingy5 - hahahah you know, Yuuta always has funny statements to say about his funny brother, our (more like Tezuka's) lovely Fuji Syuusuke. Hope you liked this chapter! -HUGEHUGS-**

**Tensa Zangetsu .15 - AND ME LOVE YOU! NUFF SAID RIGHT! hahahah I'm glad you found it interesting. Hope I can sustain that interest till the end yea! -HUGGIES-**

**lovewritermaiko - here's that more dear! sorry it took quite a while! DON'T MIND DON'T MIND! MORE SOON! -HUGSSS-**

**okinneko - AWW! You feel for Tezuka don't you! Sigh, buchou and tensai! When oh when will they get together! -slaps myself- I'm getting carried away being dramatic. Sorry for the wait yea! -HUGGLES-**

**SkySurf - -chuckles- looks like phase one didn't really work out! maybe phase two will! any ideas you wanna bump on me for phase two?! Special treat:D HEARTS!**

**secret25 - Hahahah hmmm, Yuuta knows his brother's a little odd, so a little odd statement about Fuji kinda just makes sense yea? no? OH NO HAHAH DON'T MIND ME I AM BABBLING ALTHOUGH I HEARTS YOU ALOT FOR SUPPORTING THE THING ABOUT LOVE:D**

**faithlane - I'm SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT YEA! HOPE YOU'RE STILL READING ON DEARIE! and here's phase one of my (Eiji's actually) plan for Tezuka and Fuji, what do you think:D HUGSSS!**

**sempai-sama - THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR FINDING THIS NICE! your encouragement lifts me up to the sky in happiness, but I must stay rooted to the ground so I can use the laptop and type thank yous to you and the rest of the readers and to update this story! And thank you again for liking my writing style and I am really glad you think the characters sound themselves here. and this is one statement I can NEVER disagree upon, TEZUKAFUJI FOREVER! -HEARTS-**


	15. Chapter 15

**The thing about love...**

**Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei's. Grrr.**

**Warning: TezukaFuji BURNING LOVEE.**

**author's note: AWESOME! Today is Fujiko's darling Tezuka's birthday, don't we all love them. I think Tezuka's gonna have a hard (albeit very enjoyable) time with his present. After all, Fuji is not easy to control, even if you're TezukaBuchou the mighty(HOT). LOVEYALL! ENJOY! replies end of the chap ppl! HEARTS!**

**Chapter 15**

Three weeks had passed in succession with no news from Eiji or Oishi on phase two of operation "Help Fujiko remember Buchou", and Tezuka was getting impatient. He absently flipped through a sports magazine, glancing at his watch from time to time while sipping his latte at a café.

Oishi had texted him the night before, asking him to meet up with the team to finalise phase two at the café near Seigaku. Looking at his watch again, Tezuka sighed. He should have known better than to think they would arrive on time.

Fuji had been discharged from the hospital a week ago, and although he was attending physiotherapy sessions intensively, he still hadn't returned to school just yet. Tezuka had not visited him since Fuji's return home, for he wanted to give the tensai a chance to adjust to his normal life before imposing himself on the Fuji family.

Truth to be told, this one week had passed by so slowly, and Tezuka had been trying particularly hard to not get stifled by all his boredom and impatience. After all, impatience was one of the major causes in injuries and the like, and Tezuka knew better than to fall victim to that.

Hearing a sudden rise in volume in the voices surrounding him, Tezuka looked up from his drink and magazine, to find the Seigaku regulars barraging their way into the café noisily.

"Tezuka!" Oishi called as they spotted him and barrelled their way past the many tables blocking them from their buchou.

Tezuka gave them a nod of acknowledgement as they flopped into the seats next to him and Momo began complaining that he was hungry even though he'd eaten before leaving school.

Bouncing up and down in his seat, Eiji pulled out a piece of paper from his bag and tried to iron the crumpled paper with his hands.

"Ne minna, here's part two of my wonderful plan! Keep quiet and listen to me nya! We've got to finalise everything!"

Tezuka leant back against the chair and watched his team mates squabble with Eiji good-naturedly before they finally settled back in silence and looked at the redhead expectantly.

"Alright, as we all already know, phase two is going to be a longer and more detailed compared to phase one. And um… phase two's going to need the help of someone else too…" Eiji grinned sheepishly and the regulars groaned.

Eiji glared for a minute before fishing out his mobile phone and making a call. "Ne, you can come in now."

For a full minute after that, everyone's eyes were glued towards the entrance of the café, so when a shadow fell on their table, they turned in surprise.

"Atobe? Weren't you supposed to be waiting outside?" Oishi exclaimed.

"How can you expect ore-sama to wait outside under the hot sun? Ore-sama was in here all the while, drinking his mocha latte freeze, ne Kabaji?"

"Usu." (author's note: Oops! I kinda always thought it was Uss instead of Usu, so here's the correction! ;) )

"Anyway, have a seat. As I was saying, we're going to re-enact the match between Tezuka and Atobe and then the scene at the hospital!"

Rubbing his temples, Tezuka spoke up.

"What hospital?"

"The one where Fuji waited for you after your checkup?"

Frowning, Tezuka asked again.

"How did you know about that?"

The redhead and his doubles partner looked towards Inui, who had suddenly became very interested in taking data about the drinks.

"Excuse me, but ore-sama is still very displeased. Why does ore-sama have to waste his precious time helping all of you?"

It was going to be a long day after all, and Tezuka got up to buy a round of drinks for the lot of them.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

"Doshita no?"

"Don't ask Fujiko! Just meet me at the park in half an hour's time. Can you manage by yourself?"

"I guess so. Saa… Why so secretive Eiji?"

"Don't ask nya! It's important! I'll see you later then! Jya!"

Hanging up the phone, Fuji shrugged to himself and prepared to change for the meeting later.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

"Fujiko! You're late!" Eiji pouted as he rushed towards his best friend, impatient for all the action to begin.

"Gomen ne! Yumiko nee-san insisted on driving me here and I had to wait while she put on her make-up and everything."

"Let's go!" Eiji grabbed Fuji's hand and led him in the direction of the street tennis courts.

Meanwhile, Kaidoh was calling Oishi on his cell phone.

"Target on the way to courts. Over and out."

Oishi nodded towards Tezuka and Atobe, who were facing each other over the net impassively.

That was the first signal.

"Ne Tezuka… Why are you doing all this? Is it worth losing to ore-sama twice?" Atobe smirked slightly over the net and Tezuka sighed.

"I don't lose to the same person twice. But yes, it is worth it."

Nodding sagely, Atobe muttered as he turned his back to stretch.

"Well well… the things one does for love."

Kawamura called next and Oishi gave them the second nod.

One more nod and they would start playing from the tie-breaker.

The third and final call came from Inui and Oishi gave the two on the court a wave.

"Here we go again…" Atobe served just as Eiji and Fuji emerged from the pathway.

Trying hard not to let his attention waver and stray to the honey-haired tensai that just appeared, Tezuka concentrated on the play. They had rehearsed every move to match that of the tournament's in hopes of awakening Fuji's memory about Tezuka.

"Ne Eiji, why are we watching Tezuka and Atobe play?"

"Nya, so you remember Atobe after all? Anyway, this is the tie-breaker nya, really exciting! Just watch!"

Watching the match curiously, Fuji tilted his head and studied Tezuka and Atobe, then turned to study his best friend.

'Exactly what is going on?' He thought strangely, but kept silent and watched the match intently nonetheless.

This was it. The very last point. The one in which Tezuka's arm gave out in the real tournament. This was crucial. Was Fuji going to remember that agonizing last point?

And they played. Serve and return. Thud, thud, thud. The ball travelled back and forth over the net as they re-enacted every move from the fateful match.

Fuji watched, his eyes hidden under his lids and a small smile playing upon his lips.

"Game and set, seven games to six." Momo shouted.

Tezuka gave his left arm a rub, thanking Kami-sama inwardly that his arm had recovered well and that the match had not triggered a reoccurrence in his injury. But he was supposed to act as though his arm was still in pain, so he gave his best grimace.

Off the courts, Eiji crossed his fingers and swivelled to look and his best friend.

Fuji was still staring at Tezuka, his bangs falling on his face as a gentle wind breezed past.

"Ne Fujiko-chan! Any um… special feelings about this match? Does it remind you of anything?"

Fuji nodded and Eiji ceased to breathe as he blurted out the next question in a hurry.

"Nani nani? What does it remind you of?"

There was a pregnant pause, then Fuji smiled and answered.

"That was the most Wimbledon-like match I've ever seen off the television. Tezuka-san sure plays well, doesn't he?"

Eiji's smile fell slightly.

"He looks like he's in pain though; don't you want to go check on him?" Eiji perked up and continued.

"Me?" Fuji looked bewildered.

"Yea, you're his friend aren't you? Go see how he's doing nya!" Eiji gave him a gentle shove in the direction of the courts.

Seeing Fuji make his way down, Atobe rolled his eyes and gave a short wave to Tezuka as he sauntered off with Kabaji.

Pretending to be holding his arm in obvious pain, Tezuka decided to go all the way and knelt just as Fuji reached the courts.

"Tezuka!" Fuji jogged to him, his face scrunched up in worry.

"How's your arm? Is it in pain? Are you alright?"

Tezuka looked up and stared into the tensai's face, willing the other to remember him.

"Do you need to see a doctor?"

Hope seemed like fine-grained sand that was slipping through his hands at that moment.

Standing up abruptly, Tezuka waited until Fuji got up as well before speaking.

"Yes, I'll probably go see a doctor. Will you go with me?"

So it wasn't the exact scenario, but he was getting desperate and desperate needs called for desperate measures.

Oishi overheard and gave him an encouraging nod from behind the bench.

Watching Fuji intently, Tezuka awaited his response.

Nodding slowly, Fuji smiled and said "Sure, I'll go with you."

Fuji bent down and helped Tezuka keep his racket, pulling out a tennis ball in the bag that was getting in the way.

That was a smudge on the ball that looked oddly familiar to the tensai.

"Why do you keep this ball with you, Tezuka?"

Recognizing the ball, Tezuka answered shortly.

"It's from our match in junior high, final year."

Something in Fuji's expression softened significantly.

"You kept it with you all this time?" Fuji's voice was alit with curiosity.

"Hmm. That is a match I will never forget."

"Sou ka. Let's go then, shall we?"

Fuji slung Tezuka's bag easily on his slim shoulders and turned, only to find Eiji missing.

"That's weird, where did he go? Saa… That's okay, we'll just go without him, ne?"

"Hnn."

And they left, their footfalls comfortably attuned to each other's as they walked.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

Reaching the traffic junction, Eiji and Oishi waited for Tezuka and Fuji to come by.

"Nya Oishi, I'm so afraid Fujiko won't ever remember buchou even after we do all this…" The redhead confided softly.

"I'm sure he's going to remember soon. We can't give up now, Tezuka needs our support." Oishi said firmly, clasping his double partner's shoulder strongly.

"Hoi hoi! You're right nya! Oh look, they're coming! I'll distract Fujiko and you pull Tezuka away okay!"

They separated and waited for the pair to arrive.

"Nya Fujiko!"

"Eiji! Where did you go to just now?"

The redhead pulled the tensai so they were facing each other, and Eiji watched as Oishi slipped out from his hiding place and grabbed Tezuka, leading him in the direction of the hospital. Eiji relaxed once Tezuka was out of sight, then took the tennis bag from Fuji and slung it over his own shoulders instead.

When the tensai looked around, it was to find that Tezuka had disappeared this time round.

"Where's Tezuka?"

"Ne Fujiko, I need your help in something!"

"What is it?"

"Let's walk and talk at the same time nya!"

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

Taking a deep breath, Tezuka got out of the lift and headed for the front sliding doors of the hospital. Oishi had explained that they needed to make this more like the actual scenario and the golden pair had hence decided to separate them before bringing them to the hospital.

Fuji would be outside waiting for him, Oishi had assured him, and it would be up to him to direct the flow of their conversation once they met up.

He stepped out into the autumn cold, spotting Fuji instantly. The latter was standing there looking wind-swept and peaceful.

Noticing Tezuka, Fuji stepped forward and nodded smilingly at the buchou.

"You should have waited inside." Tezuka frowned at how familiar this scene felt.

Fuji shrugged.

"How did it go?" Fuji asked gently as they began walking slowly down the road.

"I'll need to come back for a re-checkup sometime."

"I see. Do you want me to come with you?"

"Why?"

"We're friends, aren't we?"

"Ah."

They walked quietly, when all of a sudden, Fuji broke the silence.

"Tezuka...if I am with you, I feel like I can climb to any heights..."

Tezuka's footsteps faltered and he halted, his heart skipping beats when the words reached his ears.

He turned to look at the tensai, who had a somewhat blank look on his face as he looked back at Tezuka.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

**hitsugayasugarlovesperfectpair - 誕生日おめでとうございます、手塚様！Fujiko says: 愛してる、みつ！(Happy Birthday, Tezuka-sama! Fujiko says: I love you, Mitsu!)**

**Animestar73 - Alright! Let's do a birthday dance for Tezuka! And for you too since your birthday is near his! -shimmies- Anyway Fuji is such a sexy present to receive, lucky buchou. -daydreams and drools- Hahaha Eiji is a silly but lovely person. Let us squish him with our hugs. LOVEYAMAHDEAR!**

**okinneko - Aww, poor buchou right! Today's his birthday and he still has to kind of suffer in my story.. although his suffering should stop soon. I think. :D Here's the update! Hope you enjoyed! HUGEHUGEHUGS**

**faithlane - hey! thanks so so much for checking in despite being so busy! I'll try my best to update as quickly as I can! Hope you enjoyed this chap! Chin up and take care yea! HUGGLESS!**

**vierblith - HOIYA! -attempts to wrestle sciences from your brain so you can update!- hahahaha you must be really busy! I WILL WAIT FOR YOUR UPDATES LIKE HOW TEZUKA WAITS FOR FUJI! hahah yea Fuji is just Fuji. Aww everything Fuji does is for Tezuka's happiness, what love! -sighs dreamily- I want this kinda love in my life too! -sends jealous pout at loving TezukaFuji- LOVEYALOADSBABEH!**

**sempai-sama - -grabs your hand and does happy tribal dance around TezukaFuji- Hahah Fuji is just being himself, being all mysterious and enigmatic. But that's why Tezuka loves him, right? -squashes you in hugs-**

**Rebecca-sanFujiEijiLVR - let us hunt for Eiji together and glomp him! Hahahah yep, and here's phase two of darling Eiji's plans.. What's gonna happen next?! -glompsyou!- HUGS**

**SkySurf - YES THAT IS SO TRUE! when there is a will, there's a way, and we all know how much "will" and determination Tezuka has, esp when it comes to a certain tensai we adore. He will get Fuji NO MATTER WHAT! WOOHOO! -twirls you round and round in glee- HUGS**


	16. Chapter 16

**The thing about love...**

**Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei's. I get sad saying this all the time.**

**A/N: Here you go, chapter 16! Gomen, this has taken quite long! School's taking up a lot of time, urgh. But anyway, I think it's just one more chapter and an epilogue to go, so hope you stay with me till the end nya! If you want, you can check out 'Help, my vanity's at stake!' which I wrote esp for vierblith, and I'm inclined to believe it's quite cute and deserves a read too. :) sheesh I'm really thick-skinned. Replies after chap as usual, HEARTSHUGSANDKISSES, ALL HAIL DA PURRFECTPAIR!**

**Chapter 16**

Sitting on the bench near the park, Tezuka flipped through the album Fuji had given him before he'd left. However much absorbed as he was in looking at the pictures inside, his mind wandered to the day at the hospital.

"Tezuka...if I am with you, I feel like I can climb to any heights..."

How meaningful that sentence had been when Fuji had said it to him the very first time when he'd waited for him outside that hospital.

And yet.

The second time Fuji had said it, it had almost stopped his heart completely.

"What did you say?"

Fuji had blinked before saying, "Eiji said it was an important phrase to me, and that if I said it, I might actually remember more things."

His eyes downcast, Tezuka nodded and remained silent while walking.

"That sentence does mean a lot to me, right?" Fuji asked gently as he walked beside Tezuka.

"Ah. I think so. It means a lot to me as well. It's getting cold, I'll walk you home."

Smiling, the tensai nodded.

They walked to Fuji house in silence, relishing the short gusts of cold air that hit their faces every now and then.

As Tezuka left for home, confused blue eyes watched his back relentlessly.

Sighing, Tezuka allowed the memory to flow through his head. He was on the verge of giving up trying to make Fuji remember him, to make Fuji remember the love he'd felt for him.

Why hadn't he sensed it, when all along he'd thought that he knew the tensai well? Why hadn't he let his own feelings show, when there was absolutely nothing to be frightened of?

'The perfect Tezuka Kunimitsu.' If there was one thing that he wasn't, it was perfect. And somehow, if that perfection was marred by a blemish called Fuji Syuusuke, so be it. He'd accept it with gratitude any day.

What was he to do now, when hope seemed so scarce? Honestly, he didn't know.

"Tezuka!" Someone called his name, and he looked up from the album to see Oishi and Eiji coming his way.

He nodded a greeting as he shut the photo album and stood.

"Sorry we kept you waiting nya!"

"I was early."

"Wanna go somewhere and grab some lunch?" Oishi suggested.

"Sure."

Orange-red leaves swayed from the branches as the trio headed off.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

Startled from his book by the knocks on his door, Fuji called out "Come in" as he sat up from his bed.

"Syuusuke, I brought you some cookies that I just baked." Yumiko said as she set the small tray on her brother's bedside table.

"They smell great. Arigatou, nee-san."

Yumiko sat down on the armchair and Fuji looked at her in gentle surprise.

"Is there something else you wanted, nee-san?"

"Mnn. I need to talk to you."

"Hnn, what about?"

Yumiko cut straight to her point.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Syuusuke?"

"I don't know what you mean, nee-san." His smile remained calm on his fair face.

Fishing out her pack of tarot cards from her pocket, she shuffled them and laid them out on her brother's bed.

"Here, just pick one." She nodded encouragingly.

Fuji reached forward and selected one, handing it to his sister without looking at it.

She flipped it around so Fuji could see what card he'd chosen.

It was The Fool.

"See what I mean?" Standing, Yumiko gave her brother an affable pat on his head before she turned and left, leaving a muddled Fuji sitting on his bed.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

Sipping his coffee, Tezuka watched Oishi and Eiji bicker amiably at the counter. He owed them, he thought. They had given him nothing but endless support with the whole Fuji fiasco. And if he were to start waving his white flag now, all their effort to help him would have gone to waste.

"Ne, Tezuka, were you just staring off into space?" The redhead asked curiously as he returned with a tray filled with pastries and drinks.

Tezuka shook his head, feeling a new surge of determination hit him as his friends sat down. He wasn't about to lose Fuji twice.

"Anffrey, Iff twouft ovf her nuv pwan mya!" Eiji managed to blurt out with his mouth full of strawberry pie.

"Eiji, swallow before you speak, we can't understand a word you're saying." Oishi handed his doubles partner his ice chocolate.

Swallowing aloud with gusto, Eiji gabbled excitedly.

"I said, anyway, I've thought of a new plan nya! Fujiko is really slow if all the plans up till now haven't worked. But I'm convinced this one will!" He bobbed about in his seat as he gesticulated wildly.

"Calm down Eiji! Tell us what it is."

"Force feed him Inui's Aozu until he remembers! Aozu is the only one that affects him nya!" The redhead grinned widely.

"Eiji. I don't think that's feasible. We might end up sending him straight back to that coma." Oishi managed to choke out

"I agree with Oishi." Tezuka stated.

"You're not adventurous at all nya!" Eiji pouted, but regained exuberance in no time.

"Ok, here's the real deal. We're going to hold you another farewell party, Tezuka."

Tezuka's eyebrows lifted just the slightest.

"You're going back to Germany again."

"I am?"

"Just pretend. Then during the farewell, maybe Fujiko might remember all the sadness he felt when you first left and hence remember you nya! Wouldn't that be awesome?!"

"What if he doesn't remember? I'm not leaving Japan for real after all."

"Oh, we'll just take it a step at a time?" Eiji gave sheepish grin as he chomped down another pastry.

Oishi nodded sympathetically at the buchou and shrugged.

Tezuka sighed and went back to sipping his coffee.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

Deciding impulsively to make a detour to Fuji's house, Tezuka crossed the road and pulled on his gloves. Gloves that were a present from Fuji the day he'd left.

Reaching the tensai's house in a matter of minutes, Tezuka stood outside the gate pondering.

He was about to raise his hand to ring the doorbell when the door opened and he was greeted by Fuji Yumiko's smiling face.

"Tezuka-san, come on in."

"Konnichiwa, sorry to interrupt." Tezuka bowed as he shrugged off his light jacket and slipped off his shoes.

"Syuusuke's taking a nap. Why don't you take a seat while I wake him?"

"It's okay. You don't have to wake him. I came without calling, it's my fault."

"Then perhaps you wouldn't mind having a cup of tea with me?"

"I'd like to, Fuji-san."

Allowing the tea to brew in the teapot, Yumiko brought over her pack of tarot cards to the table where Tezuka was seated.

"If you don't mind, Tezuka-san, will you pick one?"

"Ah." He reached out and selected one, putting it into Yumiko's outstretched hand.

"I see…" Yumiko studied the card carefully.

"So we have two fools after all… Do you want to go up and see Syuusuke, Tezuka-san?"

"Ah, if I may."

Yumiko nodded and sipped her tea sagely.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

Opening Fuji's door as noiselessly as he could, Tezuka slipped inside the slightly darkened room.

The curtains were drawn but he could make out a Fuji-shaped lump lying on the bed.

Moving closer, he watched the tensai sleep, his breathing soothing to the ears.

The wind breezed by and drew the curtains back a little, throwing some light into the room, and it was then that Tezuka noticed that Fuji was clutching something in his hands.

Tezuka squinted to see the object more clearly.

Then he inhaled sharply.

His heart thumped, and his head whirled.

Then it clicked. Like a piece of jigsaw that had finally found its place in the puzzle.

He turned and left as soundlessly as he'd come.

Saying a hasty goodbye to Yumiko, who seemed to be smiling knowingly, Tezuka said aloud, "You're right, Fuji-san, we _are_ two fools after all."

Yumiko just smiled wider and waved.

Walking home in the autumn cold, Tezuka allowed the breeze to clear his mind as the mild aftershock of the revelation gently swept him up.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

Oishi sat and stared at his phone. He'd just hung up from a conversation with Tezuka, and his mind struggled to comprehend what Tezuka had just told him.

He could hardly believe his ears.

Without hesitation, he dialed Eiji's number and waited for the redhead to pick up and transmit the information he'd just heard to his doubles partner.

"What?! Are you sure nya?!"

"Yes, Tezuka told me himself."

There was a silent pause.

Then, "Yosh! If that's how it is, we're going to have to make a few adjustments to our party plans nya! Are you with me on this Oishi?!" Eiji's enthusiastic voice held firm over the phone.

"Of course."

"Ok, let's start by calling the rest and telling them! Then call me back and we'll discuss what to do nya! Nanja hoi hoi let's go!"

"Hai hai!"

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

Pausing outside the Fuji household again, Tezuka rang the doorbell and waited.

"Tezuka! What brings you here?" Fuji greeted as he opened the door.

"Konnichiwa. I hope I'm not disturbing."

"Of course not, come on in!" He led the way into the living room.

"I'll get some tea."

"No, that's okay, I'm not staying long. I just came to give you something."

"What is it?" Fuji looked at him, his feminine face alit with curiosity, and Tezuka fought the urge to sweep the tensai up in a hug.

He pulled out a photograph from his pocket and handed it to Fuji.

"Eiji developed it and told me to give it to you. Maybe it will help you remember."

"I see."

"I'll be going then."

"Ah. Take care."

And Fuji found himself looking at the picture that Eiji had taken the day Tezuka had left, his smile seemingly brittle and weak beside a majestic-looking Tezuka.

He frowned, and then ascended the stairs to his room to put the photo in his album.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

Tezuka paused at the road junction to text a message to Oishi. 'I've given him the photo.'

Oishi showed Eiji the message and the redhead nodded happily.

"I'll call Fujiko later tonight. Then, it's going to be 'Lights, Camera, Action' for us nya!"

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

**hitsugayasugarlurveeshappyendings: minna-san, hope you enjoyed chapter 16, did I keep you on your toes? I sure hope I did! Stay tuned for 'Lights, Camera and Action' in chap 17, as Eiji says! Thank you for your support! Readers and reviewers alike! BURNINGG LOVEE FROM ME TO YOU!**

**vierblith - I hearts you truckloads and trainloads and planeloads for all your updates and reviews! Your updates make me happy, like Fuji when he has wasabi sushi. Let's hope we're as lucky as TezukaFuji, and find ourselves a burning lovee in our lives too:D ****-JUMPS ON YOU AND HUGS YOU-**

**Animestar73 - AND YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS STUNS ME WITH DELIGHT I SWEAR! hahahah sorry this took so long, I hope you like it! Can you imagine all the fun Tezuka had with his present! LUCKY DUCK! -giggles, then pounces on you to stifle you with tons of hugs-**

**sempai-sama - OOF! what a glomp! you pack a punch:D hahah I bet Tezuka had a great time with his lovely present Fuji nya! and yea! that is one of my absolute fav lines in the anime too! -HIGH FIVE!- sorry for the long wait! hope you enjoyed chap 16!  
-GLOMPS YOU BACK DEARIE!-**

**Rebecca-sanFujiEijiLVR - nya, I never thought about it, how old is Tezuka already?! I'll go find out and tell you. but no matter how old he is, Fuji will still love him very much! You know, Fuji's actually older! he was born in feb while buchou's born in oct, right? I was always inclined to think that Tezuka is older. -GLOMPS YOU BACK MUH DEAR-**

**fujilovesme - hahahah thanks for the correction nya! No worries there! Tezuka is a determined boy, and determined boys always get what they want, in this case, sexy Fujiko! -HUGS!-**

**hakugetsu - love your new pen name! and gambatte on your story! I'll read and review faithfully! and thanks so much for your support, I wouldn't have got this far without it:D -LOVELOVE-**

**SkySurf - Yea, GO GO Tezuka! Don't worry about him nya! We all know how Tezuka is like, he won't lose the tensai twice!  
****-smothers you in hugshugshugs!-**

**lovewritemaiko - aww, not to worry! Everything's gonna be OKAY SOON! sorry for the long wait nya! -HUGS!!-**

**Jewelieishness - Yea, I know, when Fujiko said that line in that episode, I nearly hyperventilated with joy and died. hahah it was so AWESOME! and thank you about atobe, he's one of my fav characters, all arrogant hawtness. Hmm, we'll see about Fujiko in the next chapter nya! -HUGEHUGS- thanks for the review:D**


	17. Chapter 17

**The thing about love...**

**Disclaimer: I want to switch identities with Konomi-sensei.**

**Warning: A good ol' truckload of TEZUKAFUJI lovin'.**

**A/N: Anou minna-san, A THOUSAND AND ONE APOLOGIES FOR THE LONG LONG LONG WAIT. I have been kept busy with school, projects, the current ongoing examinations as well as a healthy dose of procrastination (GOMEN GOMEN!) Hence, the unforgivably late update. Crap, I have only 4 minutes left before the clock strikes 12 (my deadline! I promised!) Hope you enjoy the final chapter of the thing about love. I will have an epilogue up soon. It's kinda already written but I want to tweak it a little so it fits the whole TezukaFuji Love thing that I want to go for. Lord knows how much I adore each and every one of you for reading and more so for those who review. Thank you all so so much, because without you, I wouldn't have had the drive to complete my first ever multi-chaptered story. I send to all of you who've given me encouragement, mountainloads of love, affection and hugs. Hope you've enjoyed this journey as much as I have. THANK YOU. ONWARD TO THE FINAL CHAPTER! **

**PS: I'll answer all your replies either in the epilogue or in PMs. Thanks again:)**

**Chapter 17**

"Oishi, hayaku! Bring the sushi over here nya!" Eiji's voice rang out from the kitchen as he directed his team mates in setting up the stuff they had brought over to the redhead's house for the 'farewell party'.

"Momo-senpai, if you keep pinching the food, there's going to be none left for us when the party actually begins." Echizen drawled at the perpetually hungry Momoshiro as he settled himself onto Eiji's couch comfortably.

"Niu cwoud nelp inswtead ob jus snitting dere!" Momo retorted with his mouth full.

"Gomen, I don't understand what you're saying."

"You little brat!"

"Nya! Stop throwing the food around Momo! You'll have to help me clean up later!"

"Is Tezuka here yet?" Oishi asked in general as he wiped his hands on a towel.

"I think he's on his way. And Fuji's sister is giving him a lift." Inui replied, his glasses glinting when rays of sunlight fell upon it.

"Fusshuu…"

"Ah Kaidoh, I see you are nervous about today as well." Inui muttered next to his junior.

"Who wouldn't be nya? This is the most dramatic situation I have ever experienced first-hand! I'm so scared, I hope everything goes well." Eiji propped himself on the counter as he spoke.

"I suppose it all depends on Fuji-senpai and buchou." Echizen said while pulling out bits of rice from his hair where Momo had threw the remains of his Onigiri into.

"Sou sou… Let's just cross our fingers and hope buchou succeeds!" The team nodded at Oishi's statement.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

Their preparations came to a halt by the time the clock struck 1, and the team plopped themselves onto Eiji's couch to await the arrival of the "two main leads", as Eiji had happily termed.

Wringing his fingers in worry next to the redhead, Oishi turned to his doubles partner and whispered out of earshot.

"Ne, Eiji, do you think Tezuka's plan will work?"

"Hmm? I wouldn't know. To me, it doesn't even seem like a plan nya! If it fails, it will be all because he refused to use MY idea!" Eiji pouted before continuing in a more serious tone. "Don't worry Oishi! It will definitely work. It has to. This is Tezuka we're talking about. When has he ever lost nya?" The redhead grinned confidently, and Oishi smiled back.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

The doorbell rang just as Momo complained of hunger pangs, and Oishi hurried to open the door.

"Tezuka, you're just on time as always. Come on in!"

Tezuka strolled in briskly as Eiji made his daily observation.

"Tezuka… Why did you bring your luggage? You're not leaving for real, right?"

The team gazed curiously at their captain, who cleared his throat and answered, somewhat awkwardly.

"It's part of the plan."

Eiji's eyes grew wide.

"Is it a new plan? Because the one we have doesn't have anything that states luggage as a necessity nya. I want to know the plan!"

Before Tezuka could fend off the redhead, who seemed close to glomping him, the doorbell rang yet again and Oishi signalled for the conversation to end.

A smiling Fuji stepped in from the walkway, shrugging off his light jacket as he toed off his shoes. He seemed surprised to see everyone already present, but greeted them cheerfully nonetheless.

"Minna, hayai ne. Even the main man arrived before me…" He inclined his head slightly towards Tezuka, who nodded back.

"Anou… can we eat already?" Momo asked tentatively as Fuji chuckled and Oishi began serving up drinks.

"Hoi hoi, help yourself to the food everybody!"

"Psst… Echizen… When do you think buchou's going to make his move?" Momo nudged his friend while frantically piling food onto his plate.

Glancing slightly disdainfully at his senior's plate, Echizen smirked and muttered a "We'll see when the time comes, Momo-senpai. By the way, your food's going to feed the floor if you don't hold your plate properly."

"You brat!" Momo shouted after Echizen.

As the rest of the team stuffed themselves silly while Eiji was busy entertaining Fuji with "The Chronicles of Kikumaru Eiji at the Mall", Tezuka made his way towards Inui and Oishi, who were both sipping their drinks.

Oishi sent a sideway glance to Tezuka, then, noting that his friend did seem to be slightly taken in by nerves, he reached out a hand to gently clasp Tezuka's shoulder in a gesture of support.

Inui tilted his cup and allowed the remainder of his drink to slide down his throat before turning to face Oishi and Tezuka.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked quietly.

"Hnn."

Oishi flashed Tezuka a quick smile. "Go get him, Tezuka."

The smallest of smiles played at Tezuka's lips as he responded. "I will."

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

Clapping his hands aloud for a couple of times, Inui managed to capture the attention of his team mates as they looked up from their various activities.

Inui coughed lightly and announced that Tezuka had a few things to say to the team before he 'left'.

Then, glancing meaningfully at Kaidoh, Inui made his way into the kitchen, his junior following close behind.

In the living room, Tezuka pushed up his glasses as he prepared to speak to his team mates.

"Anou… Minna..." He paused minutely, giving Inui and Kaidoh enough time to bring out the… thing.

Tezuka caught the signal that Inui gave him as the two stealthily made their way out of the kitchen to the back of the living room, the… thing safely in their hands.

Tezuka then continued as though he had not stopped talking in the first place.

"Yudan sezu ni ikou." He nodded sternly as he said that, inwardly cringing at how stupid he must have sounded. But it would have to do, for it had served its purpose in stalling for time, and Tezuka was not about to prepare a whole departure speech when he was not even intending to leave.

As the words left his lips he could hear Eiji giggling and Momo trying desperately to stifle his laughter. His brows knotted in a frown. The sooner this ended the better.

"Well, um… That was inspiring, Tezuka." Oishi strived to keep his voice steady as he regarded the other main "star" of this drama, who was looking pleasantly amused while seated on the couch. "Does anyone have anything to say to Tezuka? You know… Before he leaves? For good?" He deliberately placed stress on the words 'leave' and 'for good', all the while observing Fuji, who was still calmly looking ahead.

When all they could hear was Eiji sniggering and Echizen making a noise of disregard in the background, Inui, who had returned to stand beside Tezuka, decided to improvise.

"Anou… Fuji. Do you have anything to say to Tezuka? Since… well, you know, you might not be able to see him again for quite some time. According to my data, the next time Tezuka returns may be 8 months from today… Or maybe even a year." So he'd exaggerated a little. Added to the fact that he had never had such data to begin with. Inui cleared his throat sheepishly.

With an affable smile, Fuji spoke.

"Ne Tezuka… Take care won't you?"

Unable to withstand the tension any longer, Eiji hopped up and grabbed the… thing from Kaidoh. He ran up to his best friend and stuffed it into his hands. Rather, he made sure Fuji grabbed hold of the top of the object.

"Here, Fujiko! Stop being stupid! If you don't want Tezuka to go, just say so nya!"

Looking down at what he was holding, Fuji asked curiously. "What is this, Eiji?"

"Look at it later, and you'll understand! Geez, I really wonder why you're a tensai sometimes Fujiko!" He gave the tensai a push in Tezuka's direction before rushing to the front door.

"Minna, we should leave now and give them some privacy…" Oishi didn't have to say so, for his team mates had begun creeping discreetly to the door and a few had already let themselves out.

When the door finally shut, leaving Fuji and Tezuka alone, Tezuka took a deep breath and stepped forward so that he was standing closer to the tensai.

Fuji seemed slightly out of sorts as he stared down at the huge poster that Eiji had stuffed into his hands.

"You might want to look at that." Tezuka spoke quietly as his gaze joined Fuji's on the giant poster.

His hands shook the slightest as he lifted the poster to eye level, but Fuji adamantly refused to betray any sort of expression. Tezuka noted that Fuji's face was blank. But there was something else as well. Something akin to… fear? No, Fuji didn't scare so easily. 'Perhaps a better word would be resignation.' Tezuka mused as the tensai's eyes snapped open at what he saw on the poster.

There was a big blown-up version of the picture Eiji had taken for them at the original farewell party smack right on top of the large sheet of paper, the same one that Tezuka had given him that day, along with many scribbled messages littered all over the rest of the unused paper.

Peering down at the first, which was written in bright orange marker, Fuji read silently.

"Fujiko! We know your secret nya! Just confess to buchou already! He'll let you off with just a few laps, seeing as how much he LOVES you! You'd better come out holding hands and kissing, or I won't ever talk to you again! Just kidding nya!" There was a comical drawing of someone with red hair and a bandage on his face glomping someone Fuji believed was himself after this message.

Fuji glanced onward to the next message, this one written in big bold purple letters. "Fuji-senpai! If you accept buchou I will treat you to a hundred burgers! Momoshiro."

The next one read, "Fuji, I don't dare say I understand how you are feeling, but I really hope you are willing to give yourself and Tezuka one more chance. Sincerely, Oishi."

The one with small neat black writing came from Inui, who wrote "Fuji. My data tells me that there is a 56.8 percent chance that you will accept Tezuka. I am betting on that 56.8 percent, so please prove me right. Inui."

Next to Inui's message was one from Kaidoh, which simple read, "Fuji-senpai, please accept buchou."

Then came Kawamura's, which were written in small cursives before it exploded into big maniacal block letters. "Fuji, you can have all the wasabi sushi in my shop if you accept Tezuka. COME ON! GREATO! THE TWO OF YOU SHOULD JUST GET IT ON ALREADY, MOERUZE BURNING LOVE!"

Last but not least was Echizen's message, which read "Fuji-senpai, please accept buchou so we can get back to decent training without having to plan all these weird parties. Echizen."

There was a surprise message that Fuji missed, but as he glanced through the poster once more, the small message written in silver ink caught his eye.

"Syuusuke, you deserve to be loved by a worthy person. I think you've found that person in Tezuka-san, haven't you? Saeki."

Trying to ignore the tightening around his chest, Fuji found his eyes glued to the floor as Tezuka gently pried the poster away from him and placed it on the table.

"Fuji."

Fuji looked up, his expression strikingly similar to that of a startled fawn caught in the headlights, and Tezuka felt a pang of ache in his chest.

"I know you didn't forget me."

"What are you talking about?" Fuji's voice lacked conviction as he backed away from an advancing Tezuka.

"I went to your house that day, you were holding the gloves I put on your hands the day we went for that walk."

"Gloves? What gloves?" Fuji managed to blurt out as his back touched the wall and he realised that he had nowhere to run.

"Stop playing these games Fuji. If you love me, why didn't you just say so?" Tezuka stared down at the tensai, willing the shorter boy to give up pretending.

There was a short silence in which only their joint breathing could be heard.

Then, muffled chuckles came from Fuji, which died down as soon as it started and was immediately replaced with silent sobs, making the tensai's shoulders shake ever so slightly.

"Fuji…" Tezuka began, but was quickly interrupted when Fuji began to speak.

"Games? You think I've been playing games with you?" Fuji lifted his head, and Tezuka was stunned to see the hurt that was reflected in Fuji's azure eyes.

"You think it's that simple Tezuka? Telling you I love you and that I don't want you to go?"

Ever the one who was a tad out of sync with his emotions, Tezuka didn't speak, instead waiting for the tensai to continue.

Fuji gave another sad chuckle.

"I've tried so hard to pretend that I forgot you. I almost wanted to give up. But I didn't. You know why, Tezuka?"

Tezuka barely managed a "No."

"I _want _to forget you, Tezuka! I told myself that after you left for Germany again, I could rebuild my life without you in it." He broke off to swipe angrily at his tears.

"Fuji, I would never have left if you'd just told me what you feel."

"Baka! That's why I didn't say so! I didn't want to become a hindrance to your dreams, Tezuka. Why? Why did you have to go and spoil everything? I just wanted to forget you!" Fuji shouted the last sentence at Tezuka, who grabbed the tensai and stared straight into blue, tear-filled eyes.

"Fuji, love can never become a hindrance. I… I love you. And most of all, I don't ever want you to forget me. It's the most horribly empty feeling one can ever have, knowing that the one he loves has forgotten him. I'm sorry Fuji. I'm sorry… Syuusuke." As the tears flowed freely from Fuji's eyes, Tezuka pulled the smaller boy into his arms, relishing the scent of Fuji's hair as the tensai gave in to his sobs and clutched at Tezuka almost desperately.

When they eventually broke apart, Tezuka looked down at his tear-stained shirt.

Chuckling through his sniffles, Fuji uttered the sentence that wiped out all traces of tension.

"I'll wash your shirt for you, Tezuka."

Cleaning his tears away with the back of his hand, Fuji was utterly caught off guard when Tezuka pulled him forward again, and completely surprised when he realised that Tezuka's face was inches from his own and Tezuka's lips were touching his, warm and undeniably sweet, and Tezuka's arms were encircling him in a strong embrace and Tezuka's scent was so heady and addictive, it felt as though he was drowning in it…

It came as a small relief that he was almost unconscious from the feeling of kissing Tezuka, because the entire team was gawking at them from the windows, widespread smiles across their faces. Fuji buried his face against Tezuka's chest as the buchou shouted "30 laps now!" at their audience, nose tickled by the sensation from the rumble of Tezuka's voice.

Then he chuckled as he noted, "Tezuka, you're blushing aren't you?"

Tezuka glared.

**/thethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutlovethethingaboutloveis\**

**hitsugayasugarishappy: THERE! THe finale of The thing about love! I really hope you liked it! And... about the luggage, I didn't forget. We'll see about it in the epilogue ne?! -giggles- anyway, I just want to say Arigatou again for coming to the end of this unforgettable writing journey with me. Hit the review button to talk to me won't you:D **


	18. The thing about love is

**The thing about love...**

**Disclaimer: I Disclaim. **

**Warning: TezukaFuji lyk WHOA!**

**A/N: -gulps nervously- I know I know... I deserve to rot in the depths of hell. Exams were hell and school reopened and I _thought _I updated but apparently I didn't because I suck like that and sigh... I am sorry. Please, forgive me.**

**Epilogue**

**Kawamura**

"Tezuka! Fuji! Have a good time and (_we pause here for dramatic effect as Echizen sneakily pushes a tennis racket into his senior's right palm_) MAKE LOTS OF BURNING LOVE! ALRIGHTO!"

"Kawamura! Calm down nya! You're scaring the people across the street!" (_Oishi hurriedly tugs the tennis racket away from Kawamura before he can blurt out anymore embarrassing sentences)_

Tezuka clears his throat and Fuji's smile grows wider.

**Kaidoh & Momo**

"Fusshuu…" _(Inui notes with care that Kaidoh is blushing ever so slightly)_

"Is that all you have to say to buchou and Fuji-senpai you stupid hissing creature?"

"Are you asking for a fight, you peach-eating sissy face?!"

Tezuka sighs and Fuji wrinkles his nose as Oishi and Eiji drag the two squabbling team mates away from each other, _again_.

**Oishi & Eiji **

_(Cue nervous laughter from Oishi)_ "Well… Um… I'm so glad the two of you worked out everything and finally got together because I was so worried and now that everything's fine, I can't tell you how happy I am and.." _(Eiji cuts him off, as we all know he will)_

"Fuji-ko! I'm so proud of you for finally confessing nya! And you too Tezuka! I didn't know that you were capable of such emotio-" _(Oishi covers his mouth and muffles Eiji's protests)_

"Anyway, be safe and um… don't do things that require a bed and nakedness and uh you know…" Oishi's voice drifts off as he flushes a deep shade of red that rivals the colour of his doubles partner's hair. Eiji snickers beside him and grins at Fuji.

"Hmm? Does that mean we're not allowed to sleep?" Fuji winks saucily and Tezuka glares from under his glasses.

**Inui**

"Fuji, I've come up with a list of _(cue delicate throat clearing from Inui) _possible positions that Tezuka would most probably be game to try while on your trip. _(Eiji squeaks in excitement while Oishi frantically cups his hands over Echizen's ears to save their youngest member from…corruption)_ If you could just shed a bit of light about the angle of spin on that serve you did that day, I'd be glad to share this information with you."

Fuji barely makes it three steps to Inui's side before a stern "Fuji…" brings him back to Tezuka's side almost instantly.

**Echizen**

"Fuji-senpai, we would like buchou back in one piece, so don't break him with your funny ideas." Echizen smirks knowingly and Oishi nearly faints when it hits him that their youngest member has _already_ been corrupted.

"Maa… I'll try my best ne." Fuji sniggers at the look Tezuka shoots him.

**The Princes of Tennis**

They're standing there looking joyful and oh-so-cool in their tennis jackets, waving their hands and cheering and shouting goodbyes, and Fuji knows, he understands that the nine of them are more than just team mates, they are friends. Friends who, in spite of their little imperfections, will do anything to help each other _(and somehow that makes them perfect in his eyes)_, and Fuji waves back, smiling his little knowing smile as he follows Tezuka to the awaiting cab.

**Fuji**

"Maa Tezuka… You still haven't said a word about where we're going." Fuji leans across Tezuka to look out of the window at the cars whizzing past their cab in the other lane.

"Hnn."

"Is it a secret?" Fuji brings his face very close to Tezuka's and Tezuka narrows his eyes.

"Yes."

Fuji chuckles and backs away to relax in his own space.

"Alright then. Surprise me, _Kunimitsu._"

"…Hnn."

**Tezuka**

When Tezuka wakes up early next morning in his room in Germany, he stretches and blinks and reaches out for his glasses. His hand gropes around for them to no avail and he squints when someone plops into bed beside him.

"Looking for something, Mitsu?" Fuji's cheeky voice floats towards him and delicate fingers brush against his cheek and Tezuka sighs _(a little dreamily)_

Reaching out his hand to grab any part of Fuji that he can, Tezuka pulls the tensai forward and embraces him. "I've found him already."

**TezukaFuji  
**

"Ne Mitsu, how long do you plan to keep me locked up here hmm?"

"We'll return to Japan in two weeks, after my transfer is confirmed."

"Maa… How sad. I'll miss Germany. Can we come back here for our honeymoon, Mitsu?"

"…"

"Mitsu?"

"If you like."

Fuji merely chuckles as he brushes a quick kiss on Tezuka's jaw.

**-OWARI-**

**PS: I cannot begin to describe the feeling of having successfully completed this story. A part of me is really happy, and a huge part of me feels all clingy and whiny and why-has-this-fantasy-ended?! I give my utmost thanks to every single person who has read/reviewed (or both!) The Thing About Love. Know this, without you, The Thing About Love wouldn't have been as magical as it is to me. I feel sappy mann. :D I hope you have enjoyed this unbelievable journey as much as I have! I wish BURNING LOVE on all of you! As for a sequel... do you want one? I have ideas for oneshots though. Perhaps if I can expand on a few of my oneshot ideas, I'll produce a decent sequel. Whaddaya think?**

**PPS: OHMIGEE, I also forgot to mention how depressingly empty I feel now that POT(theManga) has ended -heads desk-**


End file.
